No Pain No Gain
by Beloved Goddess
Summary: Losing your father is bad enough, but when your mother suddenly falls sick, you get kicked out of your apartment, your older brother runs of with some girl and your baby brother is just...well a baby.... more summary inside READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Day 1 Morning

**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it original characters....what i do own however is the story line (however it turns out) and any other characters and features that turns up but was not in the manga or anime!**

**Title: No Pain No Gain  
Genre: **_Family, Romance, Drama, high school life_**  
Rating: M for later chapters****  
Summary: **Losing your father is bad enough, but when your mother suddenly falls sick, you get kicked out of your apartment, your older brother runs of with some girl and your baby brother is just...well a baby....what can a 16 year old do but agree to play a game that will determine whether her mother lives or die?! Add a school filled with snobby high born society nightmares, scandalous relationships, dark secret best kept hidden and a grandmother who is bent on making you an heir of her position as chairman of the school and you will know how it feels like to live Serena Tsukino's (.a Serenity Nightingale) life!

**No Pain No Gain**

**Day 1 - Morning**

The silence of the hallway was disturbed by the movements of two pairs of feet as a student followed a teacher to her first class. The teacher in question was rambling on about the history of the school but the girl was lost in her nervousness and fear for her new surroundings. The teacher had dark red hair and light features, the exact reflection of a Japanese high society born woman.

"And here is the cafeteria. Most of the student prefers to eat in the open air though, so they can appreciate the beauty of nature." The woman said. A name tag on her left breast pocket was engraved with the name Miss Haruna Fields. She was a pretty woman with sparkling hazel eyes and the girl decided that she talked too much. As they transverse the entire length of the hall, the girl grew more and more frantic. This wasn't the kind of School or environment she was raised in. she didn't want to be there and she would give everything up if she could escape but she had no choice, there was no gain if there wasn't pain.

"As you can see Ms. Nightingale, this is a rather prestigious school filled with students from excellent backgrounds. There are very few commoners allowed her and they have to be of the highest academic standards before they can pass our entrance exams. We expect the females to act in every way the ladies they've been raised to be and the males to be as gentlemanly as possible. There is a code here that strictly puts the women under the protection of the men. We try to encourage brotherly and sisterly affections among our students unless otherwise notified by their parents that a student is engaged to another and has full right to courtship. Otherwise students are to be without any other relationship. We do not allow the vulgar teachings of having Boyfriends and Girlfriends or even same sex relationships here!..."

"No wonder why you are still single." The girl muttered under her voice.

"Did you say something my dear?" the teacher asked in a sweet sickly tone that was starting to grate on the new student's nerves.

"I was just merely commenting on how different this place is from where I was raised. It feels like a whole different world." The girl answered nervously. She really didn't want to be in that school among those snotty high society bimbos!

"Well of course Serenity. It saddens me to think that one of your status has reduced to the state you have lived in all your life but no worries, we will correct that mistakes. The Chairwoman will have nothing but the best for you..." and so on the red haired woman rambled.

Finally after what felt like eternity to Serenity, they approached a class with an automatic sliding door.

"Stay here for a minute." Miss Haruna said as she entered the classroom. Finally Serena was able to breathe. She looked around at the grand building that should be a palace but instead was a school. It was beautiful, so artistically painted with angels and mythological gods.

"Such a waste of money and resources." She mumbled under her breath. As she waited for the teacher to return she reflected on how amazed she had been when she had entered the compound of the school last evening. It had been around six pm and when the Limo entered a pair of dark iron gates, she had rolled down her window to peer at her surroundings. A forceful gasp had been torn out of her. It was as if she had entered a different world, a world of the fairies. The limo rode down a path well tended and at the sides of the limo were beautiful and evenly cut graces with Cherry bloom trees marking the road. The fields of green expanded on all sides and in patches grew flowers of all colors. The vibrant cherry blossoms winked grandly through the sky as the petals fell in a grace dance. But as she looked ahead, her breath did not even have the strength to get out. Before the limousine stood a big castle like construction painted in white, pinks, creams and purples. There were towers!

"That is the school madam." The driver's voice had finally set her free from her trance state. This was the school she was going to attend?!?! Taking her by surprise the long car did not stop in front of the school, instead it went around it and she saw more amazing sights like the fountains, the mazes, the beds of flowers…so much wonder! The car finally stopped ten minutes walk away from the school.

"Madam, come and let me show you something." The driver was a man with long silver hair and silver eyes. He was not the usual butlers and he dressed stylishly. He was so young and so beautiful that she blushed every time he smiled at her. She remember all those books she read about affairs between butlers and their mistress, she wouldn't mind one with him. She shook her head from such a thought. She was here as payment for her mother's health until she graduates from their college, nothing more. She stepped out of the car and walked up to the driver.

"Look there." He said pointing away. When she followed the direction of his finger, she gasped as she stared in stupefied fascination. There were beautiful mansions just right behind the school!

"What the heck!?" she demanded.

"Those my dear are the dormitories, you will be staying in on of them. The mansions on the left belongs to the females and the one on the right to the men but when you go further down, you will find individual houses, those ones are for individual people whose families want them to live by themselves. Some of those houses are also used in demonstration on how a man and wife can live together and sometimes with children. Past all of that are the woods you see right ahead of you, in the middle of the woods is a castle, though smaller than the school. The students who lived in that one is a mix of both genders, they are the guardians, protectors, student body councils and important students to the. Each dormitory has teachers for chaperones; the castle however has no chaperones. They are expected to behave with the highest most dignity as an example to the students. It is where you will be staying." He explained to her. She looked at him with horror on her face and he took her face gently in his hands.

"Do not worry; I will be here to help you in everything." He assured her warmly and a bit of her fears evaporated.

"This is going to be hell." She moaned.

"That's odd, most people's reactions tend to be hyperactive." He said with a chuckled and she sighed.

"Why is it so quiet?" she asked.

"Every Wednesday around this time, students meet at the chapel for biblical studies. There are three chapels here, one for the females and the other for males but the last one which is the biggest, which is at the end of this street before the woods is used for combined communion. On Saturdays those who are SDA goes there for worship but on Sundays those who are Sunday church goers go to worship then. Right now they are having bible studies, it is required for all students to attend, if not it will mark your grade down."

"This school seems to have everything." She said.

"That is the idea, to fit the whole world in this small place."

"Artemis, can't I just stay in town and come to school?" she begged.

"Chairwoman's orders My Lady."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Artemis blinked.

"The 'My Lady' nonsense. I have a name and it is Serena!"

"As you wish, Serena." Afterwards they had climbed back into the car and drove off towards their destination. Serena watched all the buildings pass her by; it was all neatly and newly looking with beautiful lawns. She wondered the amount of money invested in this institution and shook her head. And all this my family owns?! She was bewildered by the unnatural and fast moving circumstances she found herself in every day. She had been taken to where she would be staying, took a look around the house, called her sick mother and finally went to sleep. By 10 the students returned but she was already asleep. This morning by the time she woke up, they had already left the house and she quickly changed, dressed and once again driven by Artemis to the school. And now she was heading for her first class, the little butterfly flipping around in her was causing her to sweat. She was not like these people, all her life she had learn to accept the little they had but now suddenly she was the heiress of this fairytale world. A Cinderella overnight, the missing princess finally found. She sighed at all of this, she needed time to put her thoughts together but everyday she was faced with new challenges, she had yet to be given the time to put in account when all of this weirdness began.

"Serenity, you may come in now." Miss. Haruna's voice interrupted her rapidly beating heart. She took a deep breath, pressed her sweaty palm down her long loose fitting sweatpants that showed not a single grace of curve. _You can do it Serena! _She cheered herself on and with a forceful burst of courage; she entered the classroom, her face devoid of emotion.

**********************************************************************************************************************

_Hey, did you hear of the new girl who will be living in the Silver dorm?_

_Yeah, I heard she is a beauty._

_I heard that she was cold and uncaring._

_That's a lie. They said she is very sweet and has a beautiful smile._

_And she is the chair woman's granddaughter!_

_I think the story of her mother is so romantic._

_What's romantic about running off with a man beneath your station and living in poverty?_

_Well to money is not a factor in love._

_Then why do lots of married couples break up because of money?_

_You guys are missing the point!_

_The point is that we don't know anything about her, let's meet her first before making any judgment._

_I guess you're right._

_I heard she is very smart._

_No, actually she has very low grades in her commoner's school._

_Just cause she is the granddaughter of the chairwoman they put her in the silver dorm_

_It pisses me off!_

_Calm down Alexa, but I do know what you mean._

And so from one lips to another they discussed what kind of princess or ogre the new girl is. But sitting at the back roll, the two guardians and three protectors said not a word. They had never personally met the new girl and would not be like the rest of the population circulating with rumors. One particular man however seemed lost in his studious to care or pay attentions to the gossip that was going around.

"Yo Dare, aren't you even a tiny bit curious at the girl!?" A curly blond haired green eyed man tapped on the remote man's shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because she is the chairman's daughter!"

"So?" he didn't see the point why everyone was making a fuss over a blond haired bimbo. He knew all there was to know about her and last night as she had slept he had checked in on her. She was no different from the rest of the female populations.

"Aww Dare, you are so not fun!"

"Jayden, if by fun you mean chasing after every leg in skirt with boobs too big to be real, then I would be you." he answered.

"You might want to leave Darien alone. Nothing ever peaks his interest." A rich sultry voice belonging to a long red haired female said.

"Got that right. I mean with your drool worthy figure he still hasn't made a pass at you Beryl, what will it take to crumble that calm, composed mask of his?!" Jayden said in irritation. He and Darien had been friends for as long as he could remember, when they were young Darien had been different, he had been fun! But now he no longer recognized this mute man beside him anymore.

"When he falls in love, he will return back to being human." A sandy blond haired man said.

"Andrew, that's impossible. Darien has no heart."

"Don't say that. For all you know this new girl could be the one to change him forever." Andrew said again.

"We've been saying that for years and every year he just gets colder and more distance. It's too late for him. He will never taste the sweet flavor of love."

"Never say never." Another girl with waist hair blond hair and light blue eyes said as she filed her nails.

"Enough chit chat!" their professor's voice silenced all talks, drawing their attention to him. Standing beside him was the school secretary Miss, Haruna. The hot female teacher they all wanted so much. The man with the name Darien seemed to stare at her with an intensity that was unnerving though no one saw it.

"Miss Haruna will introduce the new girl." the professor said and all their attention was drawn to her. She looked up and smiled.

"As you know, Serenity is not used to such environment as she has not exactly led the kind of life we were fortunate to lead. So please lend her your help and guide her to her classes. There is not much I can say about her as she is new to me but let's make her have a good time here." She said and walked toward there door. Her head disappeared for a second and remerged. Right behind her entered a girl that was without a doubt the most shocking sight any of them had ever seen. She was dressed in huge sweatpants, a big t-shirt and some old looking shoes. Her hair was crowded around her head in ringlets that looked like an afro and she looked so…small yet chubby at the same time. The students hadn't known what they were expecting but it was definitely not this. Even the professor seemed slightly thrown back.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Serena knew she had shocked them and that brought the tiniest hint of humor in her eyes before it was concealed again. She stood at the other side of the teacher's desk.

"Um…Serenity why don't you introduce yourself?" the professor said and she nodded and looked up, making no eye contact with anyone.

"Please call me Serena. Pleasure to meet you all." she said softly. They blinked. How could such a musical voice belong to someone so…baggy?!

"Nice to meet you too Serena, I am professor Joel Knowles. If there is anything I can do for you please let me know." The professor introduced himself and Serena gave a small bow in acknowledgment.

"Does anyone have a question for Serena? Please keep it brief." For a minute no one said anything but then a hesitant hand went up.

"Yes Amy?" The professor gave permission. Serena noticed with interest the reaction of the students when the blue black haired girl raised her. She had on some thick framed glasses, her hair was combed but lacked the shine and the part of her face that was not blocked by her glasses looked pale as in ashes.

"I am aware that you lived somewhere in the US, which part exactly?" she asked.

"Desplains, Chicago." Serena answered simply.

"Thank you." Amy said and sat down. Her one question opened a flood of other questions that did not matter, at least as far as Serena was concern, yet they wanted to know. Such as what her favorite color was (Silver) her favorite gem stone (diamond) her date of birth (June 30th) her age (16) if she had a boyfriend (no) if she had ever (never been interested) why she had chosen to come there (lie: wanted to know what kind of life her mother had led before).

"Enough! If you have anymore questions ask her after class." Professor Knowles said and they stopped with the flood of questions. "Serena, sit wherever you want."

She looked up around the room, trying to find a place isolated from everybody. At the very back where a rather food looking man or boy (she wasn't sure which term was most appropriate for him) sat with eyes boring through Miss Haruna, was an empty seat so close to the window. She began walking toward it. As she got close and no one said a word, she placed her backpack beside it and sat down. She sighed and looked up, all eyes were on her. Then their eyes shifted to the side and she looked a hostile pair of dark ocean eyes glared angrily at her. She raised her brow. What was his problem? She turned her head and took out some books out of her backpack and placed it on her desk unconcern.

Beside the glaring Darien, Jayden and Andrew grinned; this was going to be an interesting school year!

************************************************************************************************************************

First of all I have to tell you...I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA what this story is about or where it will be going.

I was just writing and this came about...so I guess as I type it I will also be enjoying however it turns out with my readers^^

**_~Read and Review!~^^_**


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1 Afternoon

**No Pain No Gain**

**Da1 – Afternoon **

Serena sighed as the day wore on. It felt like she was trapped in some foreign prison! From the first class where that boy name Darien had glared at her as if she were his enemy, she had gone through other classes to her displeasure she shared with the boy. And if that was not bad enough, her seats were always the nearest to him! What was his problem anyway or did he just enjoy glaring at people he didn't know?

Thankfully, this class she was in did not have him in it or she would scream.

_I've just about had it with his cold eyes!_ She thought angrily as the bell which sounded like a lullaby rung for the next class. She stood up and packed her things.

"Hey Rena, come on its lunch time!" a preppy bleach blond haired girl came up to her as others followed her. These preppy people were getting on her last nerve. They had been too friendly all day and she knew it wasn't because they wanted to be but because as the chairwoman's granddaughter, she held power in the school.

_How expectant of snobs to cling to money and power._ She thought and put the rest of her things in her pack.

"Come lets go!" on of the girls tried to grab at her pack but she lifted it and swung it over her shoulders.

"I know my way to the cafeteria thanks." She said and walked away. Every where she went the girls followed her, if it was even allowed they would follow her into the stall of a bathroom! Not to mention that each new class she was introduced to produced more of these idiots. When she walked down the hall way a space was always made for her with boys' half bowing and people staring at her as if she was some rare creature on display at the museum. It irked her to no end but she moved with the confidence of an assured lady and visibly hid her annoyance.

So speaking, these same girls continued to follow her to lunch even though she had made it perfectly clear she neither needed nor wanted their help! She entered the cafeteria and sighed again. It was packed with people yet it was as if there was no one there. There was so much open space, no one bumped into each other and the students sat and maids served them, it was like a restaurant.

_No more standing in line, damn rich kids!_ With this she looked around for a place where she could sit.

"Sit with us Rena!" she said and watched the direction the girl was pointing at. Every student sitting there was of course from the popular crowd and they watched her disgust masked by too large grins.

"No thank you."

"How about sitting with us?" a boy said and she turned around to face a boy she recognized.

"Jayden right?" she asked.

"Ah, the Lady does remember my name. I am very glad to know so. We do have room if you contest to sit with us Lady Serena."

"Save you breathe. I have no intention in remaining in this stifling atmosphere. Thanks for the offer though."

"Well maybe next time then."

"Maybe." She said and turned on her heels and walked out of the cafeteria.

****************************************************************************************************

"She is spunky; I like that in a girl!" Jayden said as he returned to the eating area of the student government.

"You mean she's a snub." A black haired girl with purple strips in her hair said.

"Jealous much Rei?" Jayden teased and she scowled.

"Of what? An introverted snob?!" she demanded.

"Oh now, stop hurting Darien's feelings!" Jayden said with fake concern and watched Darien from the side.

"She gets on my nerves. I bet she is sitting with those preppy cheerleading girls. Ugrh, how disgusting!" Rei said, the disgust clearly etched in her voice.

"Don't hate cause you are not so loved as the cheerleaders! Besides, I am their captain and I will not have you insult my girls!" a girl with waist length blond hair tide at the top with a red ribbon and light blue eyes said in defense of her group.

"Well then tell them to stop with the cheesing and their annoyingly high pitch voices!" Rei snapped.

"I'd rather hear their high pitch voices than your terrible screeching!" the blond shot back.

"Enough the both of you. Rei, your hate for cheerleaders is getting out of hand and Mina, those girls might be your friends but the truth is they are only good for cheering, after that they are just plain annoying." Darien said and every watched him with surprise.

"So Jayden, exactly why didn't Miss Popularity want to join us for lunch?" a brown haired green eye girl asked. She was well built, a little taller for a girl but her skin despite it rough looks from being a protector, she had smooth skin.

"She said the atmosphere was stifling Lita." Jayden said.

"Of course it would be stifling! She has been shadowed by these girls since morning!" Lita said.

"Whatever, that girl is just not a person for this school." Darien said.

"Why is that?" Mina asked.

"Because she doesn't fit in. Isn't it obvious?" Rei said.

"I don't care what any of you say, I think she is original and a refreshing change to this constant school of snobs." A girl with ridiculously long black hair and blue highlights and gray eyes said.

"I agree with Nehelania, let's not judge her yet." Andrew joined in.

Darien and Rei looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

****************************************************************************************************

Serena found a few minutes of solace outside the school building under a cherry blossom tree. There she sat and closed her mind to everything and let the serenity of the afternoon erase the nightmare of her day.

Her next class was science, a particular favorite subject of hers but she didn't feel like going and this being her first day, she didn't want to give the impression of a skipper so with another ageless sigh, she got up and walked her way back into the throng of onlookers and into the west wing where all the necessary classes such as Math, Science, English and social studies were conducted.

As she rounded a corner, she saw the nerdy girl from her first class who had asked about where in Chicago she had lived, holding a cup of orange juice colliding with Christina, a Junior cheerleader.

"What is wrong with you, you worthless commoner!" Christina screamed at the girl who quivered on the floor with fear. People looked on but none a move to help the poor girl. Serena noted that in fact they looked down on the girl with contempt.

"The incompetents of you commoners are inconceivable." Christina said with a dramatic flair so typical of snobs.

"Oh Christina, you are soaking wet!" a dumber brown haired girl stated the obvious.

"Well of course I am wet! My school uniform is totally ruined! You will pay for this you pauper!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident." The trembling girl said.

"Oh hold your tongue! Now, you will go to the mall and buy me a designer outfit in repayment for this embarrassment or you won't live to regret it."

"Oh stop this melodramatic nonsense!" Serena snapped. She had had enough of their stupidity!

"Excuse me?" Christina said as she turned around. She blinked in startlement.

"You heard me or are our commoner incompetents the excuse for your lack of hearing and comprehension?" she drawled and the girl blushed to the root of her hair with humiliation. "Is demanding expensive things from commoners the reason why you are decked in jewels of riches? I thought you were here by your family's own ability to take care of you and put you through the best school."

"I am here by my family's ability thank you!"

"Then stop begging from commoners! Now listen to me, standing here making a spectacle of yourself, do you know how ridiculous you look? And you call yourself a lady of this school? Makes me wonder the difference between this school and the commoners' school. Have a grace of dignity and pick up whatever pride you can still have in you after such an embarrassing show and be the Lady this school trained you to be and walk away. I do not want to have to contact your parents in regards to such ill mannered circumstances am I clear?" the authority in which Serena said all that rocked that girl's very foundation. With a last minute attempt to hold on to her pride, she lifted her head high and turned on her heels. The spectators watched in silent awe. Serena walked up to the girl on the floor and picked up the cup the orange juice had spilt from. She offered one hand to the girl who gingerly took it.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Amy, Amy Anderson." She answered.

"Well Amy, even we commoners have pride. Let not any one take that away. Don't bow to the whims of idiots and stand your ground or else many will use and abuse you. Now if you don't mind I have to get to class." She said and handed the cup back to Amy and walked away from the scene.

****************************************************************************************************

"Did you see that?! Man that was hot!" Jayden said as he smacked Darien on the back.

"So what, she made a couple of enemies, whopty do!" Rei said sarcastically with an added eye rolling.

"She is showing she got guts and none is going to take advantage of her in this school. Remember what she said? Even we commoners have pride!" Lita said with shinning eyes. Not many knew of her past but she was as commoner as Amy, she just had good way of hiding it.

"You know they are not going to let her get away with it don't you?" Darien said.

"Yeah, that's the trouble with this popular crowd. So what do we do to protect her?" Andrew asked.

"Let's wait and see what they have in store for her, then we can know how to proceed." Darien said and they nodded. They dispersed to their own individual classes.

****************************************************************************************************

"I will kill her! I will destroy her so much so that she will run away from this school!" Christina fumed. She had called her group of friends and they had all cut classes and were now in Christina's room.

"Calm down Christina. Now tell me how you plan to make her pay for your humiliation." Her boyfriend asked as he occupied a chair with crossed leg like some king ruling over a kingdom. The arrogance in his person a testimony of the danger he was capable of retching.

"I was hoping you will have your guys ruffle her up for me."

"No thank you." he said.

"What?! Why? I am asking Diamond!"

"And I am denying you Christina. Look, I will not have my boys ruffle the girl I'm interested in." he said and watched with amusement as her eyes opened wide.

"Don't you test me Diamond. I'm warning you, don't do it or you won't live to regret it." She said with deadly fire in her eyes as she pointed at him.

"I look forward to your challenge. Now boys, let us be on our way before the teachers come looking for us." He said and with his friends behind him, they left Christina's room. She slumped onto her bed and picked up a pillow against her stomach as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Girl what are you going to do? You just lost your man." A friend of hers who secretly loathed her said with false sympathy.

"This can't be happening. This isn't happening!" she said as she broke down crying.

"Look girl, we all need to get back to our classes. We will sort all this out later. As for now you look a hot mess so take the day off and rest. You might think of something in your quiet musing." Another of her friend said. She turned on her heels and left with the rest following her.

"God I would be lying if I said I am not relieved."

"Yes, she can be such a bitch!"

"Glad she's learned her lesson."

"Now as for Diamond, he is open game again. I detested her the day she took him to be hers."

"You wouldn't dare do such a thing to Christina! She is our friend and just got dumped by her boyfriend! Are you just going to ad salt to her injury?"

"Oh go to hell Zephaniah! You want him just as much as we do. Do your sympathetic act all you want but I am fighting for him this time."

"But you know, if that Serena girl can do that to her, what makes you think she would hesitate doing the same to us? Think about it, in the big scheme of things she is also our enemy."

"Mmm, you're right. We will have to take care of that Serena girl won't we…we will teach her that the hiechary in this school can be broken by no one!"

****************************************************************************************************

"Who is it?" Christina asked as she wiped the tears off her face. She had heard a bit of her so called friends' conversation and though she had never been blind of their jealousy of her, it was now that it was dawning in her that she had never really had true friends.

"Darien."

Christina blinked. What did the student president want with her? She roused up from her bed and fixed herself before the mirror before going to open the door.

"Come in."

"That won't be necessary. I am here to give you a warning. We are all aware of your vengeance each time someone displeased you. Don't do something foolish. That is all." he said and turned to leave.

"So that's it. You too have fallen for her? What arrogance you have to stand before me and subject me to such ridicule. I will tell you this plain and simple, this girl has done more than humiliate me and if I don't get my revenge I wouldn't b e the daughter of the Montgomery household! I will make her pay for everything in time and in my own way. As for now worry about my so called friends, they are the bigger treat to her now."

"The day you hurt her, will be the last day you will ever be able to see. Remember my words." Darien said and walked away. She watched him, shook her head and returned back to the confines of her bedroom to plot out her revenge.

****************************************************************************************************

After leaving the scene, Serena went to her science class. But as she stood there being introduce to the students, her gaze landed on a very familiar face.

Molly Baker, my best friend turned traitor. The hurt in her thoughts she stifled it with an iron grip.

"Please, take a seat anywhere you like." The teacher said.

"Serena over here!" Mina stood up and waved. With an eye brow raised, Serena maneuvered her way up the back of the room nearest a window.

"Mina right?" she asked.

"Yes. It seems you and I have many classes together." Mina replied.

"Indeed." So far of the four classes she had been in, she had seen this girl there too.

"Well if it wouldn't be too discourteous of me to ask, then I ask you take care of me." she said with a respectful bow of her head.

"Not at all. I know I can be rather difficult but I am also in your care." Mina replied likewise. Molly, the red haired girl whose image fancied Serena's thought watched the two blonds with mix of shock, apprehension, hatred and sadness.

"That was a very brave thing you did against Christina. Brave but foolish as well." Mina said.

"I suppose I could have handled it better but my temper knows no bounds. It got the best of me. I hope I haven't made an enemy of her yet." Serena replied.

"Too late. That girl never let such humiliations go, I will watch my back If I were you." Mina advised.

"I will be fine but thanks for the advice. I just hope Amy will not have to suffer for my foolhardiness."

"That would be a problem. Tell you what? I will see what I can do and the student body council will keep a close eye on Amy as well as Christina." Mina said. She didn't want to say that they would protect Serena because somehow she knew the girl would deny their help.

"That would be most appreciated. As for me I am well and capable of fighting my own battles." She said.

"I'm glad then. Now that we are properly acquainted, I hope we will be friends."

"Likewise." Serena replied and they shook their hand on it.

"Now class, we will present our project one by one. Let's start with our class president." A boy with long curly blond hair and beautiful green eyes stood up and went down the row of seated stairs.

"Who is he?" Serena asked her new friend.

"That is Zane, class president and the secretary of the student body council. Hot isn't he?"

"He's handsome but…"

"Not your type then."

"Exactly." They giggled at it. Mina watched Serena from the corner of her eyes, she liked this girl. Despite the image of an introvert she had shown, she was quite warm and very welcoming.

The door to the classroom open and all turned to look at the red face of Amy.

"Why so late Ms. Anderson?" the teacher asked.

"My apologies. I do have a note from the office." She said and walked to the teacher and handed the note to her. The teacher read it. "This isn't enough to excuse you. you know the rules in regards to my class. I am sorry but for now you will have to excuse yourself." Amy bowed her head and turned to go.

"Wait!" Serena stood up and they all turned to look at her.

"Yes Ms. Nightingale."

"Is the note a recount of the incident with Christina?"

"Yes."

"Then please allow her to stay. The circumstance was not entirely her fault, actually she was not at fault at all so please let her stay." Serena begged and Amy looked at her with water filled pale blue ice.

"Ms. Nightingale, I am very clear on the rules of my class."

"I am aware and we will make sure to not repeat such late entry mannerism in the future." She said and bowed her head a little. The teacher sighed; the girl was just to cute.

"Very well. Ms. Anderson you may stay but you present your project right after Mr. Zoisite."

"Thank you." with a bowed head, Amy headed to her seat but she saw Serena beckoning her to a seat nearest her and she took the invitation to sit beside her savior.

"Thank you Ms. Nightingale. You've saved me twice now." She said.

"Don't mention it. Call me Serena please, I am still getting use to the nightingale name." Serena said. The two girls blinked at her.

"Isn't it your name?" Mina asked.

"I was born with the name Serenity Usagi Tsukino. But with me taking after my grandmother's business. My middle and last name have been changed to Lavender Nightingale. So now it is Serenity Lavender Nightingale." She explained.

"I see. But then why are you called Serena?" Amy asked.

"It's a nick name I created for myself in kindergarten when people had trouble saying my name. It is more often used than the Serenity and I will be more likely to respond to it than Serenity anyway."

"Is it such a big change for you? I mean the name?" Mina asked.

"Very big, it's like I am being forced to forget my father." She said and they saw the sadness in her.

"My apologies for your loss Serena. I am aware of the death of your father." Amy said sympathetically.

"Death is a part of life; I have come to accept it."

"Ladies, if you are done we will like to proceed with today's event."

"Sorry!' they said at once and the teacher sighed again. With those three together, somehow she had the feeling that her quiet class was in for a rude awakening.

Zane presented his research on the basis of cancer and what affected the body to cause the illness. He used illustration, examples and photographs as well as videos to allow the students to explore the deeper tragedies of the most killing illness among the female population. But as he went on, Serena's attention was drawn mostly on Amy. The girl was so transfixed by the presentation that Serena knew there was something more to the picture. She watch the shy girl sigh and weep, smile and pull in on her self and knew the girl was in love with the class president. She leaned further away from Amy to Mina side.

"What's the deal with Amy and him?" she whispered to her blond friend. Mina looked at the transfixed Amy and sighed.

"Several months ago, there was a school dance. She worked her courage to ask him as it was girl's choice but he turned her down." Mina said.

"Any particular reason?"

"What else? She was a nerd with no style. She wasn't his image of a partner." Mina explained and Serena drew back. When it was Amy's turn, she noticed how he rolled his eyes, the little attention he paid her but how Amy sort his eyes as if for praise for her research on AID's. This made up her mind for her, Amy had to either learn to move on or they would help her win the guy's heart!

"Mina, I want to help Amy." She told to her friend.

"How?"

"I can take care of her outside looks, but her confidence she will need more than my help."

"Ok, I will do anything I can to help."

"One more thing, keep this a secret from everybody."

"Ok." They turned back to Amy's presentation which was equally entertaining as Zane's, at least to the studious mind, and clapped zealously for her when she was done. With a blush she returned to her seat.

"How was I?" she asked.

"Good. You gave all the facts." Mina said.

"Boring." Serena told the truth.

"Serena!" Mina said in shock.

"Look, I am a very honest person so I am telling you now. You gave all the facts and more but your tone was too monotone; there were no inflections or jokes or anything lighthearted about it. Even the comfort that AID's doesn't kill you right of the bat was not very comforting at all. But yes, you did well in your research so congratulation for that." Serena said.

"Thank you, I guess I could use a bit of help in my presentations from now on." She said, not offended by Serena's honesty.

Presentation followed presentations until finally it came to mina's turn, the last before class dismissed. She gave a rather entertaining presentation on STD's and had the class rolling on the floor in laughter. Her presentation led to roller coasters of emotions, sad, happy, disgust, blushing and so on but at the end she received the biggest of applause. She returned to her seat with an increase in her ego, completely not taking notice that some of her researches were unproven facts or not facts at all.

"Now that was entertaining but then…" Serena began.

"What?" Mina asked.

"Some of your points were…how should I say this… not right." Amy offered.

"Yeah I know, I got bored researching on the computer so I asked around and formulated my own diagnoses." She said and the two blinked at her before bursting into laughter.

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do." She said with a wink and they laughed again. The bell rang. As they packed, several students came up to them, including Zane.

"Ms. Nightingale?" a long reddish brown haired girl called her.

"Yes?"

"My name is Rita Sanders. I am the manager of the research club s well as a member of the home economics; I just want to welcome you to our school."

"Thank you Ms. Sanders."

"You're welcome. May I introduce my friends, Mira, Sarah, Courtney, Emily and Molly. They are all part of the home economic club, should you want to join please let me know."

"Thank you very much for your kind offer. I shall if I find myself interested. And it is very nice to meet you all. Please, don't fail to refer to me as Serena, the whole Ms. Nightingale is too formal." She said.

"Then please call me Rita."

"Thank you Rita. I hope I can come to you in the future."

"I shall be waiting, you can count on that. Have a good stay here and a good day to you."

"Likewise." Serena replied and the girls left but not before Molly casting her a pleading look.

"Serena?" Zane said.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Zane Zoisite. Welcome to our school. If there is anything I can do for you please let me know and it will be my pleasure to do it."

"Thank you Zane. I'm sure when the time comes you will remember your kind offer, until then it is very nice to meet you." Serena said and they both bowed to each other before he left.

"What other classes have you got Serena?" Mina asked.

"I have art, history and banking. You?"

"Well I have only one more class left. Art, then after that I have student council meetings and so on."

"Wit, you are a part of the student body council?"

"Yes, I am a guardian and protector." She said.

"Beg your pardon?" Serena asked in confusion.

"There is a system within the student body council. It is composed of sectors of individual activities. There are the Protectors, the Guardians, the Watchers and the Councilors and the Student Councils itself." Amy explained.

"So what does all that mean?"

"Well a protector is as I said, one who keeps the peace in the school. Stops all riots and battles and so forth. A Guardian's to solve all conflicts that do not end in physical fight, also they are to provide guidance to the students, help them in any circumstances, class changes, transfers and the paper works. The Watchers are the spies really. The keep their eyes open for any intrusion or any problems. Of course when we need spies for the outside world, they are the ones used. The councilor council's people. You see, most students here are more comfortable confiding in people their own age. So the councilors are composed of highly educated students whom are going into that particular work field. Once the students confides in them, they look for solutions of how to handle the matter and when it is beyond their knowledge, only then do they seek the advice of real professional councilors. Now there are four Student Councils. There is one for the freshmen, the sophomore, the juniors and the seniors. But there is one main Student council which controls all the student body functions, and that council is called the Main Council. The ultimate decision maker. When there is a problem where none of the other functions can handle, it is taken to the Main Council's president who then takes the matter to the chairwoman herself. So all together, it is called the Student Body Council." Mina explained the confusing roles.

"So who is the president of the Main Council?" Serena asked.

"You already met him. Darien Shields."

"The unpleasant guy who glares at me as if I were his nightmare come true?" Serena asked with surprise.

"Don't look so shock darling. Despite his unwelcoming manner, he is the best president the Main Council has ever had. He of course is a senior and would be graduating soon." Mina explained.

"With cold eyes like his, no wonder it takes people in the student body council itself to approach him." Serena muttered and they laughed.

"Darien is very nice Serena." Amy said.

"How would you know?"

"Well he has helped me a lot in the past and of all the four years he's been in the school, he has always been voted the Main Council's president. He takes his duties very seriously." Amy replied.

"Whatever, it isn't going to change the fact that he hates me for reasons I don't know. Now let's stop talking about that bore. Amy what classes do you have next?"

"Well I have advance calculus, Greek and theology."

"All those sound hard." Serena said.

"They are extremely. Only the smartest, or from my point of view the dumbest, would even consider taking such classes. If you are not extremely intelligent, you are asking for a zero GPA if you take those classes." Mina said with disgust.

"Well thanks for the warning."

"It's not really that bad." Amy said helpless.

"Well we better head to our classes." Serena said as she and Mina split ways with Amy. Art class was having a displaying day where they show off their arts as other classes came to view them and left them with compliments or critics. There were many paints that looked professional and others that looked as if they were suffering. But Serena's favorite was a picture of a girl standing over an icy cliff and in the shadows of the cliff was a tangible darkness that felt alive.

"It feels so real." Serena said as she stared at it with Mina.

"Yeah."

"Thank you very much." A husky voice said from behind them. They turned to the owner of the painting.

"Michelle!" Mina screamed and threw herself in the laughing arms of the aqua haired beauty.

"It's been a while since I saw you Mina, how have you been?" Michelle asked.

"I've been good. Where have you been? You never show up for student council meetings anymore."

"I'm sorry Mina, I had to go back home for some arrangements. I just got back today."

"Well next time tell me ok?"

"Will do. So who is your friend?"

"Oh yeah, Serena meet Michelle Koiu, our school's best violinist and artist. Michelle I will like to introduce the one and only Serenity Lavender Nightingale though she prefers to be called Serena." Mina did the introduction.

"Ah, so you are the expectant princess. Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Nightingale."

"Likewise Ms. Koiu. Your last name is Japanese so I presume your father is a Japanese man?"

"Oh no." she chuckled.

"Michelle is married to Amara!" Mina said and Serena blinked.

"Wait. Are you not a student? And you are married?" she asked.

"Yes, I am a senior. I am married to Amara Koiu and expecting my first child." She said as she rubbed her hand over her stomach. Serena sighed, this school from the outside looked like heaven but he inside revealed secrets unimaginable.

"So then this Amara is Japanese then?" Serena asked.

"Yes."

"The two of them are also part of the Main Council! Michelle is the head of the Guardians and Amara is the head of the Protectors and a member of the Watchers." Mina informed.

"I am still getting used to all these council functions. About your painting, I was saying it looked so real, as if it true purpose isn't just to sit on display."

"What do you see in my painting?" Michelle asked.

"Lies and deceits. An innocent framed for something and the darkness hiding in wait to devour her." Serena said as her eyes were transfixed on the canvas painting. Michelle gasped.

"Serena, that painting was the key that put behind bars a student murderer." Mina said seriously, none of her silly self showing n the reflection of her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Three months ago, a student was killed. An innocent girl was framed for it. In other to find out the truth of the murder, she was made to sit for Michelle to paint her. Michelle is known to paint the truth, her paintings shows the real thing. After she finished painting, it was beyond doubt that the girl was innocent. The real killer was found and painted, the picture of him showed the darkness beneath the cliff. Of course he denied it totally but when he saw the picture it was as if he snapped and he began confessing." Mina explained.

"Wow, may I see the other picture?" Serena asked.

"This way." Michelle said and the two girls followed him. "Because of the delicate matter of the painting, this particular painting is kept under locks. I have a key because I am the artist but even I don't like to look at it for long. Sometimes it feels it would consume me." she said as they entered a darkroom.

"This is the storage room for awards, important things and so on." Mina explained. They walked through three doors and Serena saw thousands of trophies, badges and other memorable items. Finally they approached a cabinet and Michelle took a necklace from around her neck. The necklace was an aqua chain connected to an oval aqua compact. She opened the compact and both side had two pictures. Serena did not get a clear view of one picture but she saw the one of Michelle. Inside however was a square key which she took out and opened hidden drawer inside the cabinet. She took out the painting and looking at it, Serena knew why it would make anyone go crazy if too long stare at it. He picture was of a boy with a tear drop scar underneath his left eye. He had spiky red hair and dark eyes. The boy was cute but it was the aura or horror around him that blinded the boy's natural look. They replaced the picture back into the drawer.

"Thank you for letting me see that picture." Serena said after they had returned from the storage room.

"No problem but don't' tell anyone about it ok?" Michelle asked as she nodded.

"I won't."

"Well I hope to see you again. There is much I have to do before the council meeting." She said.

"Thank you very much. It was nice meeting you." Serena said. She sincerely liked Michelle. She was so mature and elegant.

"Same here. I hope to see you around. I'm sure Amara would want to meet you too. Mina I will see you later."

"Ok, bye Michelle."

"Bye bye." She said with a chuckle before walking off with Mina waving after her.

"Pregnant?" Serena turned to her.

"I will explain it all later. Right now even I have to prepare some files for the meeting. Mingle with the others." Mina said, gave Serena a spontaneous hug and left in a hurry.

"What an excited girl." her art teacher came up behind her.

"Ms. Trista. She really is too energetic." The teacher chuckled.

"Yes, that is our Mina. Anyway Serena, come talk to me." the teacher said and Serena followed her to a desk.

"Have a seat." She said point at one of the chairs in front of her desk as she went around into her own seat. Serena sat down. The woman was very beautiful with long greenish brown hair, magenta eyes and a to die for body.

"Serena, here is a letter for you." she said as she opened her drawer.

"A letter?"

"From your mother dear." She retrieved the pink enveloped letter and gave it to Serena. The envelop was scented and when she took it out, the papers with which her mother's neat writings were on were pink and scented as the envelop. Serena read the letter and tears pulled at her eyes. She sniffed and rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"Your mother was my very best friend. We had every class together but in our junior year she was taken away from me and her family. She became pregnant with your brother, your grandmother was furious! It wouldn't have been that bad if it was a student in the compound, it was though. It was by a man who didn't have enough to take care of even himself. She was advised to get rid of the baby but she refused, when it became apparent that the baby would be removed whether she liked it or not, she run away with the man to Japan. She wrote me after Terence birth and told me where she was but asked me to keep it a secret from her mother. And so I did. Over the years we kept in touch and I was told of your birth, seen your pictures and told of all your accomplishments. So to me, you are like my daughter too." Ms. Trista explained and in the office Serena cried for the sacrifice she knew her mother had made in other for her and her brothers to be born into this world.

****************************************************************************************************

"She said Darien was a bore?!" Jayden said and broke down in laughter.

"Shows what she knows." Darien said with contempt.

"Well from what you've told us about Serena, she seems different from the image she gave us from first class." Lita said.

"I told you not to judge her yet. There is a lot more to this spitfire than meets the eye." Andrew said.

"Yes, she was very respectful and extremely smart too." Michelle said.

"I want to meet this girl and assess for myself who she is." A short dirty blond haired boy said.

"Amara you would love her! She is very spunky! I mean she actually got Miss Katherine to allow a late Amy to stay in the class! Can you imagine?!" Mina said enthusiastically.

"Let's not forget that she also totally humiliated that egotistical bitch Christina!" Lita added.

"This girl sounds more and more interesting! I have decided, I will meet her before the day comes to an end!" Amara said

"Enough about her! Let the student body meeting start. Michelle have you got the documents I asked for?" Darien asked all business like.

****************************************************************************************************

The remaining two classes for Serena went fast. At the end of her last class, Serena lingered in the classroom for a few minutes of thoughts. When all the students had evacuated and little noise reached her ears from outside the classroom, she grabbed her things and began her walk to the office. As this was her first day, she had to return the paper that all the teachers had to sign to Miss. Haruna's classroom. As she approached, she heard funny noises but when she knocked and no one answered her, she opened the door.

Before her was a scene she wished she had been spared from seeing.

By the wall a single couch sat and on it were a half naked Ms. Haruna whose head was thrown back in ecstasy by the pleasure induced by an equally half naked Darien shields. Serena gasped in shock but just as quickly she concealed her shock. This was not a scene she was new to but all the same she rather wished that she wasn't seeing it.

Darien though noticed her entrance and turned to watch her. Ms. Haruna finally snapped out of her dazed pleasure only to blush crimson red with horrified eyes when her gaze landed on Serena.

"Oh My god!" she said with a gasp as she tried to move and pry Darien off of her.

"I just came back to drop of the paper the teachers were to sign. Good day Ms. Haruna." She said indifferently as she placed the files on the table. Before she exited completely, she turned a fraction of her head to give the teacher a look of disappoint.

"My lips are sealed but take this advice, before you give the instructions in regards to relationships in this school, make sure you are not in a scandalous one yourself." She said and left the humiliated teacher and the indifferent Darien behind.

****************************************************************************************************

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3 Day 1 Evening

**No Pain No Gain**

**Day 1 - Evening**

Serena exited the school building as quickly as she could, her face burning crimson from the scene she had just witnessed. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to, heck she had seen a lot worse but for some reason this had affected her in odd ways she could not explain. The scene of Darien's tan reflexive movements inducing unknown and unimaginable desires upon Ms. Haruna burned like a light at the end of a long dark tunnel. In her minds eyes she could see Darien's body going up and down, his muscles moving in a seductive trance and the more the picture lingered in her mind, the easier it became to imagine another more familiar form under him instead of Ms. Haruna.

_Stop it!_

She chided her self and ran the rest of the way to where Artemis waited by a sleek black limousine.

"Serena…" he began but she didn't let him finish, she rushed quickly to the opposite side, open the gate and got inside before slamming it shut. Artemis blinked, wondering what the heck had happened to bring on this reaction. Walking to the driver's side, he sat and put the car in motion before turning to his charge.

"What was that all about?" he asked her before noticing the furiosity with which she was blushing with. He blinked at that and became even more interested when she shook her head; obviously she couldn't talk at the moment. They drove past the crazy extravagant structure of the boarding houses and headed into the path down the woods that sheltered their small castle, home to the school student leaders.

The thought of the leaders brought back the scene of Darien again and Serena rolled her eyes, she had finally gotten over it's affect on herself.

_Yeah, wonder what the school will think to know that their precious president has broken one of their sacred laws, with a teacher to boot!_

"How was your day Serena?" Artemis tried again when he saw the blush completely of her face. Whatever had caused it was buried now.

"Informative, annoyance and drama. I made as much friends as I did enemies." She replied nonchalantly.

"Oh? How did you make enemies?"

"Some girl name Christina or something. She was being a B**** to another girl who have become my friend now so I stepped in. obviously me stepping in was stepping on her toes so she has made an enemy of me."

"Tsk Tsk, don't mess around with that girl Serena. She is very dangerous." Artemis warned.

"What do you mean?"

"She is known to take revenge on those who crosses her and she is not above using any dirty means to accomplish her revenges." Serena thought of his words and sighed.

"I really have no interest in interacting with her. if she leaves me alone we are cool but if not she will meet a lioness in me." Serena said.

"A tigress and a Lioness. A dangerous duel." Artemis teased and Serena giggled. They stopped in front of the castle and Serena got out, much to Artemis's displeasure. He had gotten out to open the door for her as was the custom of a driver driving a lady, but Serena never waited if she could to open the door herself.

"Are you coming in with me?" she asked him.

"No, I have to go pick up your tutor and she lives a bit far. You have an hour to do anything you like before your tutor comes."

"My tutor?"

"Courtesy of your grandmother." Serena growled, she had agreed to come to this school in order to save her mother and little brother, she had not agreed to have that bitter old woman make decisions for her and rule her life.

"Serena, I know you will not like many of the things she will do, but for your mother and little brother's sake. Put up with her until they are better." Artemis advice and with a sigh she nodded.

"Thanks Arty. I will see you in a little while." He nodded and she walked toward the door. He watched her until she entered, the door closing behind her before going back into the car and driving off to his destination.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As soon as she closed the double doors behind her, she turned around to find many pairs of eyes on her. She recognized just a bout a handful of them but the rest were unfamiliar to her. They stared at her as if she was some rare animal brought from the jungle into the city. She sighed before raising her brow at them. When there were no visible reaction from them to indicate that they knew staring was rude, she rolled her eyes and walked straight ahead to the stairs.

"Oh. Serena, wait for me." Mina's loud voice disturbed her decisive march up the stairs and she turned around to see her newly made friend shuffling at a fast pace toward her. She waited until Mina caught up.

"Why didn't you come find me? I looked everywhere or you." Mina gasped. Serena blinked.

"Was I supposed to look for you?" she asked.

"Well yes! I thought we could go home together. Amy and I looked everywhere but couldn't find you so we decided to go home in case you had already left. So why are you now getting home? You should have been back 15 minutes ago."

"Oh, I just took a few minutes to explore the school before coming home." Serena answered and began walking up the stairs with Mina beside her every step of the way.

"The best time to explore the school is at night! You get to see all sorts of interesting things." Mina said with a glint in her eyes that told Serena all she needed to know about the night activities of these so called Ladies and Gentlemen.

"Well maybe one of these days I will explore at night but as for now I need to change and feed my belly." She said as she began walking to the west side. Mina's residence was located on the east wing.

"I can't believe they put you at the west wing, I mean what is wrong with them!?" Mina groaned.

"What do you mean?" Serena stopped short.

"There aren't many people at the west wing. The only one's there are Darien, some of the teachers and chaperons and now you. But even the chaperons and teachers are never here often. Most of the time they return to their own houses which leaves Darien there alone most of the time. The one teacher who stays here at least three days a week is Ms. Trista Mouh, the art teacher."

"Oh, well that's good for me then." Serena answered.

"How?" Mina asked in disbelief.

"I like my privacy." She replied and with a wink she began walking away from Mina who thought the new girl had some insane deficiency in her brain.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Opening the white double door with intricate vines of roses, stars and moon painted on it, Serena finally took in the splendor of her bedroom. The night before when she was brought in, she had not gotten a good look, now she admired the beautiful vines and roses that wounded around the netting canopy bed and stretched to the ceiling and around the top part of the walls. The floor was carpeted by a vibrant pink carpet that matched the netting and bed sett as well as the curtains that covered the glass door that led to a beautiful veranda.

The walls of the room was artistically painted to look like space and on what looked like a ruin at some part of the painting stood a couple. Serena studied the couple. The girl in the arms of the man had long silver her in a familiar two bun hairstyle that was her trademark. She was wearing a beautiful shimmering white gown that looked like moonlight with the partial part of her small feet stashed into a matching low heel shoes. Her silvery blue eyes, much like Serena's own, was looking up into the dark ocean eyes of the man whose arms held her tightly, it was hard to miss the love their eyes held for each other. The man was very good looking, and thought beautiful and gorgeous were not manly description of men, it was what described him without at all degrading the manliness he exuded. He was clothed in armor of black with a cape with an inside of red. He was looking down at her and the longer you looked at the painting, your eyes begins to play tricks on you as you see the guy moving in to seal the gaps between their lips.

Serena shook her head and looked again and the picture was still. The ceiling was made entirely of glass with small paintings on it that from her standing she could not tell what the paintings were. At the center of the ceiling was a chandelier with a ceiling fan. There were two white painted Oakwood wardrobes matching the frame of the bed, an area dedicated for her vanity table which had lots of creams, lotions, make ups and so much more on the big white table. The mirror on the table that leaned against the wall was big too with a Chinese dragon designed flower fan open as a decoration before the mirror. Full length mirrors divided the rest of the rooms from the vanity area. From her head post on the bed was a large flat screen TV, with a combined DVD and VHS player and playstations, x-boxes.

After gaping at the exquisite room, she walked to the curtains, pulled the rope that opened it and gasped in splendor as her eyes beheld the garden of flowers just beyond the edge of her veranda. She dropped her book bag, unleashed the lock at the side of the glass wall and ran outside. The cool breeze danced around her as she feasted her eyes on all the flowers and took in their intoxicating perfumes. Oddly, they smell of it all was not overwhelming.

"This is paradise. Heaven on earth as the saying goes." She said and spent a few more minutes there before returning inside and changing from her overalls into similar clothing with her shirt hanging loosely around her and her baggy pants hiding every curve she had. She noticed that there were four doors around her room so she began exploring,. from the morning she knew the door opposite her bed was the bathroom. Earlier that morning she had gawked at the bathroom. It was like one of those Egyptian baths, a big bath like a swimming pool sat at the center of the room with mechanism to turn hot or cold. There were stairways to the edge of the pool tub and in a secluded corner separated from the bath by a white veil or blanket sat a modern day bathtub and toilet seat and a large sink with a full lent mirror by it side.

Marveling at the bathroom once again, Serena left it and closed the door behind her. she walked to another door several paces by it side and opened it. At first she could see nothing but as she stepped a foot into the room a small dim light came on. She looked to the side of the door and found the switch for the light. She turned it on and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide by the splendor before her. it was a giant closet with many colorful and really beautiful clothes hanged up on every space available. She began investigating the clothes, noticing that it was grouped in categories. Skirts were in one place, dresses in another and so on. Further back there was a small door shaved walls though there was no door to open. Inside she found the wall covered with shoes.

_Just who the hell does these all belong to? Men you would think they went to rob a mall of or something! _

She thought in shocking, looking over the shoes. With another incredulous shake of her head, she returned back to her room with the lights shut off and the door closed behind her. She would need a 1000 years to discover the full contents of that particular room. Walking to the third door, she opened it to find an office looking room. The walls were covered with books and movies, there was a fire are on the side, a table with a touch screen computer set on. There was a flat screen TV on the side of the wall with DVD and VHS players and their remotes. From the looks of it the room had been recently organized. She saw a door further ahead and opened that door too. Inside the next room was a workout room with machineries for exercises. On the wall was plastered a flat screen TV, underneath it was a glass table with a DVD and VHS combined player sitting on it with remotes. There were movies underneath the glass table and on closer inspection she noticed that they were all exercising videos. To the side she saw another door and inside she found a kitchen and an area made to be a dining room. Between the kitchen and the dinning area was plastered on the wall a big screen TV with a table of DVD and VHS with their remotes beside it and videos of cooking. From the office room to the kitchen she knew it was jut recently added to the whole castle construction. There was a letter on the kitchen table addressed to her. She picked it up, blinked and pull a chair out before opening the letter to read it's content.

_Dear Serenity,_

_It is my hope that you find all of this to your liking. I was told by your mother how you prefer your privacy so I had theses rooms renovated into an office, a workout room and a kitchen for your benefit if you choose not to join the rest of the castle residence. If you don't like something and you want it change, you have all but to ask and it will be done. I hope that being here you will come to enjoy it. I am a busy woman but if you need me go to the office and have them arrange an appointment with me, the reason I say this is because half the time I travel so if you come to my house looking for me you might not find me but you are welcome to drop by anytime you want. The closet of clothes and shoes are all your mother's. These are the things she left behind in her hurry to run off with your father, it is all now yours, be free to use whatever you like. Once again welcome to my school, despite the circumstance for your arrival here I do sincerely hope that you make the best of this place and have fun._

_Now there is a safe box at the right wall of the closet room. When you enter you will find that it is hidden behind the racket of the evening gowns, the key to that save is placed under your pillow. It holds money in it for you to buy anything you want, clothes food and so on. Every week I will send your allowances for you so you could keep your important things save in that safe box. As for foods, the cleaners and maids will stock up your supplies for you. I have asked one of the cooks to cook for you unless you say otherwise. Now I don't know what else you will need but if you need anything just let me know._

_I hope to see you soon after my return from Rome._

_Until then may fortune smile on us both._

_Your grandmother,_

_Selenity Lavender Nightingale._

After reading the letter, Serena sat to contemplate it. Her grandmother had not given her much of a choice in coming Moonlight Academy yet she had gone all out to provide for Serena everything a person could want. Was her grandmother trying to buy her with all these extravaganza? If so she was sourly mistake if she thought Serena was that gullible but if not then what was her grandmother's real agenda in all of this?

"What's the deal grandma?" She asked softly before folding the letter and putting it in her pocket. She got up and opened the cabinets in order to remember where things are kept. It came to her as no surprise by the neat organization of foods, silver wears, napkins and everything. She shook her head and returned back to her room. She was hungry but she wanted to finish her exploring. She opened the fourth door into a bright yellow sitting room. There was a fire place, a TV set, computer and couches. A large window that looked over the flower garden with its many fountains was covered by a yellow curtain as was the floor carpeted by a matching yellow carpet. The couches were creamy in color and the glass table in the middle was decorated with several flower vases. Right across from the door she had used to enter the living room was another door. She approached it and tried to open it but it would not budge, there was no key either. She took a last minute look around the room, saw the chandelier up the ceiling with it gold fan before returning to her room. She went to the bed, looked under her fluffy pillows and produced set of keeps with labels that told her what each key was for. She returned to the closest and to the area where the safe was kept, opened it to find bundles of dollars in 20s, 50s and hundreds cash with bundles of ones up to a hundred. She saw a gold card, a debit card and some papers that told her that she had five bank accounts opened with balances of 100 thousand in each.

"Just what the hell am I going to do with all this money!?" She asked in trepidation. She knew these moneys could be used to pay her mother's hospital bills, but she was only entitled to these cash only because of their agreements that she would come to her grandmother's school. The minute she turned her back on the agreement, all of it would be taken away. She didn't care about the money but until the doctors declare her mother safe and healthy, she had to dance to the tune of her grandmother's music.

A knock came to the door of her room.

"Serena?" Mina's voice interrupted her thoughts and quickly she stashed everything away, left the closet room and locked it behind her. With steady foot she walked to the door and opened it to find Mina dressed in a summer orange dress and Amy in a long blue skirt and T-shirt.

"Hey girlfriend!" mina said as she bounced into the room.

"Hey Serena." Amy said with a blush and Serena smiled at her. She opened the door wider and Amy smiled at the invitation before taking a step into Serena's paradise.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mina had insisted Serena show them around her room, so she had taken them through all the doors except the closet door which she conveniently lied that she didn't have the key. After they had marveled at all of it, they decided to make something to eat in the kitchen. It was quickly discovered that Mina was a terrible cook so they sat her down with false praises that queens like herself had no place in the kitchen. With Amy cooking spaghetti, Serena made the sauce, twenty minutes latter they sat around the dinning table with four chairs around, one chair left vacant.

"So, are you going?" Mina asked with a look toward Serena and Amy.

"Going where?" the two asked.

"To the party what else!?" Mina asked in shock, forgetting completely that Serena was new to the school and Amy was a nerd whose cycle did not collide with the events of the populars.

"What party?" Serena asked.

"Oh yeah. Diamond, one of the hottest dudes on campus is throwing a birthday bash tonight at 8 to 11. You definitely have to come!" Mina said with bright eyes.

"Let me guess, all the popular crowds will be there right?" Serena asked with an arch brow.

"Yeah so?" Mina asked.

"Look, to put it simply I don't like crowds. But what I hate the most at snobby popular people such as Christina and I know this school is full of her types." Serena answered.

"Oh come on! You've only been here one day! Just come and we can hang out all night!" Mina said.

"No thank you."

"Please Serena, please. I don't w ant to be there if you won't go!"

"Then don't go."

"I can't"

"As a protector, I'm on duty at the party so I have to go." Serena sighed and looked at Amy.

"What about you?"

"I can't go either." Amy said nervously.

"Why?!" Mina whined.

"Come on Mina, look at me! I am a nerd; I don't walk in your circle!"

"My circle is whomever I choose!" Mina said indignantly.

"Really, I can't." Amy said, the fear that all the people will laugh at her made her resolute in her choice.

"You two please? I'm begging you here. If you don't like it I won't ever ask you to go to a party you don't want to ever again, please?" she begged and Serena sighed.

"Amy I know you are worried about what you will wear and stuff like that. I will handle your make up. Trust me, no one will be laughing at you at tonight's party, so what do you say?" Serena asked her. The blue haired girl was about to decline but seeing Serena's serious expression, she wanted so badly to believe that she could be as good looking as those popular snobs.

"If I can look halfway decent by the time we have to go, then I guess it's ok." She conceded.

Oh thank you two so much!" Mina tackled them with hugs and kisses.

"Well right now my tutor will be coming over. I need to ask her when the tutoring will be over and see if I can make the time for the party. She will be here in about 20 minutes; let's get started on Amy's hair and skin." Serena said as she stood up.

"Alright!" Mina cheered.

15 minutes later Amy's hair was washed, blow dried and combed out. Serena rubbed some hair strengthening and shining cream in her hair, gave her some lotion to rub over her face and body to give it the glow they need. Now as she walked them toward the door, she gave her some last minutes instructions.

"Ok, remember, be back here at seven already showered and ready to dress up. I will find you some clothes myself; just make sure to put this lotion over you again when you finish taking a shower. Or and don't get your hair wet. Amy nodded to her instruction as she and Mina were assured out the door. Serena put on her sandals, closed her door and walked down the hall with them.

"Serena you have to do my makeup for me too." Mina said, getting a bit jealous of all the attention Serena was giving to Amy.

"Very well but bring your makeup and stuff to my room at about seven too."

"Ok!"

"You really think this is a good idea?" Amy asked with trepidation. She might have agreed to it but her stomach was afflicted with butterflies.

"I know that if you don't fit into the party tonight it will not be because of your looks." Serena said.

"Yeah Amy! Be confident, bow your head to no one, smile graciously but be careful who gets your smile or they might interpret it as interest in them. Mina advised.

"Even if they are girls?"

"There are lesbians here Amy, they hide it well but there are as many girls interested in girls as there are many girls interested in boys. Most of the popular group as you call them sleeps with their boyfriends as well as their girlfriends, and I mean girl that's just their friend. To them it doesn't mater, they just want pleasure and if a girl can provide it as well as any guy then hey what the heck? Of course when they are caught they face expulsion but it hasn't stopped them and they are very carful about it."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Amy said with large eyes.

"Well now you do." They reached the stairs.

"Ok, I will leave you here." Serena said.

"Ok, I will walk Amy home." Mina said and Serena nodded. They embraced and Serena watched them walk down the stairs and out the double door. The people in the foyer stared t her again. She turned to leave.

"AH, Darien welcome back. Where have you been?" Andrew who just walked in from a side door greeted Darien who just entered the door Mina and Amy had just left out.

"Had a bit of office work to do." He said. Serena looked down to see the people approaching him with friendly smiles and she shook her head. As if pricked by something, Darien looked up suddenly and their eyes clashed. After a second or two, she tore her eyes away and walked back down the darken hallway to her room.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She was sitting on her bed reading a book when a knock came on her door. Looking at the time she saw it was 4 pm.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me darling." Artemis's somewhat chipper voice greeted her ears. She wondered what had gotten him into such a happy mood. She opened the door and found a woman with long curly purplish black hair down to her waist dressed in a white suit and white heels. Beside her stood a tense Artemis. She opened the door wider for them to enter. Artemis who had already explored the room only took a moment to stop gawking at it again while the woman walked around feasting her eyes on the bewitching scene of the walls.

Artemis cleared his throat.

"Serena, Meet Lady Luna Elizabeth. Lady Luna please meet my charge and your student Lady Serenity Lavender Nightingale." Artemis introduced, his hand directed at whomever he named.

"It's an honor to meet you Ms. Elizabeth."

"Indeed. When I was told of this job, I expected well…" she said looking up and down at Serena.

"Something more. Too bad, this is all you get." Serena said, slightly miffed at her. she knew what he woman had been expecting, some fashion snob with bad personality and no interest in learning as much as in partying. The image of it made her grit her teeth.

"I suppose I must work with this one. Go put on something proper dear, such clothing is not befitting of one of your status."

"No thank you." Serena answered as she begun walking back to her bed.

"Serena!" Artemis said in disappoint.

"Watch your tongue driver. How do you come to address a lady in such familiar terms?!" The lady snapped at Artemis and he lowered his head down in shame.

"Woman I am only tolerating you because of my grandmother. It is not in your right to choose who can and can't be familiar with me. your only job here is to instruct me educational wise, not on whom my friends are or what I should wear. If you can't do your job then get the hell out of here. I don't have the patience for your society snobbish nonsense!" Serena snapped at her and the lady watched her with barely suppressed anger.

"I see we will have to work on your behavior as well."

"When you work on yours first, then you can try mine. On second thought, there is a sale on personality this evening at Wall Mart, if you hurry you might be able to buy a few of the kind ones left." Serena sarcastically retorted. She picked up her book and began reading as if there was no body there. Artemis stood at the side with mixed feelings, uncomfortable in his own shoes.

"Um…Lady Elizabeth, may I show you around?" he offered.

"Kindly you may. At least you have manners." Serena did not give any indication that she had heard her or care. While Artemis took the tutor through the kitchen door, Serena rolled her eyes. in the short while she had known Artemis, he had never been so…timid and intimidated and his sudden nervous behavior could only be concluded on two results.

Firstly, the woman might be a really tough person that even the carefree Artemis becomes intimidated in his presence or….

Secondly, he was in love with her. The former she liked but the later Serena scowled at it. It was no secret to her that she had fallen a little for the driver. She sighed now; she should be careful whom she gives her heart to. It was already fragile as it was, heartbreak would not contribute anything positive to it.

She took out the cell phone she had recently gotten, a touch screen one. She rolled her eyes at all the expensive things her grandmother had gotten her. what the heck did she need any of those things for? She was fine dressed in her old ghetto styles. She flipped through the contacts on the phone and found the number for the hospital her mother was at. She pressed send and brought the phone to her ears and listened as it rang.

If you know the receiver's extension please dial now if not wait for further assistance.

A female voice came on the line. She dialed the extension to her mother's room phone and waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello?" her mother's tiny course answered on the third ring and tears sprung to Serena's eyes. She missed her mother so much and it had been just two days.

"Hi mama." She said softly in reply.

"Oh Serena! My darling. How are you?" hearing her daughter's voice, a little strength was enforced in her own.

"I'm fine mama. How are you doing? Are you getting any better?"

"Well the surgery will not begin for a while. Actually they said that I might have to be taken to the major hospital in New York where a certain genius of a doctor operates. They said that he was the only doctor capable of operating the surgery that will result in little if any lasting scars or damages." She informed Serena and the tears that had sprung in her eyes dripped down her cheeks.

"It will be ok mama. Everything will be alright. You will get better and we will live together again."

"I pray so to my dear. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too mom. Have you heard from Sammy yet?"

"Yeah. Molly's mother brought him here to see me. it was so sad, he kept asking for Rere." Her mother said and Serena did not miss the sob that was stuck in her mother's throat or the one in her own.

"Oh mama I miss him a lot too. I will call him after talking to you. keep me updated on the operations and stuff ok?"

"I will darling."

"But what is up with Molly's mother in the picture?"

"Well she decided to put the past behind us and lend us a helping hand. If not then Sammy would have been placed in an orphanage or something worse."

"Ah I see.

"So how was your first day of school? Did you make friends? Are people nice to you? How is you place of residence?"

"Mama, slow down. School was stressful but then that is nothing new. The 90 percent of the kids here are snobbish. I even managed to make an enemy today." She sighed.

"An enemy? Why dear?"

"Well this so called Miss popularity girl ran into this timid nerd girl by accident. The orange drink the nerd girl was holding accidently spilled on her and she went ballistic! I could stand the humiliation she was publicly displaying on the girl and before I knew it I was there defending the poor girl. it just so happened that this girl is a girl who always gets revenge on those who stands up to her."

"Oh dear. It was a nice and brave thing you did my dear but all the same please watch whose toes you step on, some will definitely have thorns."

"Yes mama. Anyway the nerd girl and I became friends. Her name is Amy; she is very sweet and shy. I made another friend too, her name is Mina and another one called Michelle. Oh mama, you should see the painting Michelle painted, it's so beautiful."

"Michelle? Mmm…that name doesn't ring a bell, what was her last name?"

"Sorry mama, I can't remember."

"It's ok. Well one day I must see the painting myself."

"You should. Oh and I met your old school friend."

"Who?"

"Trista."

"Oh yes. How is she? Did you two get along?"

"Yes, she was very kind. And she gave me your letter."

"Oh yes. When I need to send you things, I will send it through her so when she gets it she will deliver them to you ok."

"Yes mama. I was given the room which belonged to you previously with added rooms for kitchen, office, workout room and stuff."

"Oh yes, I remember. That room was my sanctuary!"

"I can tell. Wow mama, the painting on the wall is so beautiful!"

"Hahaha, that was something I painted whenever I got bored."

"You painted it mama?!" Serena asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. I can't believe it is still there."

"Wow mama. I have seen many of your marvelous art but this is something else. There are clothes and shoes in the closet room that were all yours. From what I can tell it has not been touched."

"Oh, I see." There was a minute of silence.

"Hey mama?"

"Yes dear?"

"Is…is grandma a good person?"

"Wha…oh dear. Listen to me Serena, no matter how tough she comes up as, your grandmother loves you very much. Believe me, she told me you were the only thing good that came out of me running away." Her mother giggled and Serena smiled to hear it.

"Oh ok. I just wanted to be sure."

"Serena, you grandmother is a very lonely woman. She has been alone for about thirty years. Fifteen of those years I was with her but we had so much differences that we could not stay in the same place and I only saw her when there were parent teacher conferences. Then I ran away from home and for the past fifteen years she has been alone an by herself. Many see her as a bitter old woman but the truth is that she is very lonely. When I was your age I did not see the pain it caused her overtime we fought, no did I think that she would care but I was wrong. She had aged a great deal in the fifteen years, please if you can help heal her heart, I beg of you…do it for me. I am sorry for the trouble I put her through though I wont trade anything for the life I have had for the 15 years, I only wish that things had been better resolved."

"Yes, mama. I will see what I can do. Actually tonight me and my two new friends are going to a party."

"Oh, what party?"

"Some hotshot named Diamond is throwing a party so Mina managed to convince me and Amy to go with her. Mina is a member of the council."

"hahaha, did you know that I used to be the president of the main council?"

"Are you serious!?"

"No, in fact I was the president from 9th grade to halfway to 12th grade when I ran away."

"Wow mama, you really have been there and done that."

"Haha, maybe. So who is the president now?"

"Some stupid skirt chasing boy named Darien Shields."

"Oh, Shields? I do not recall the last name."

"Don't bother remembering. I have no resolution in making any lasting contacts here anyway. I am just waiting for you to get better and I will be out of here. It's bad enough that these people waste money as if it were an everyday work, Molly is in this school."

"Oh sweetie, learn to forgive that girl. her mother actually apologized to me when she allowed m e to explain what had happened."

"I know mama but it hurts a lot. She was my best friend, someone like a sister to me. The betrayal hurts a lot mama."

"It's ok honey. Give it time, the pain will seize."

"I will try mama."

"That's my girl. Anyway, the nurse is giving me the evil eye to get off the phone."

"I am not!" Serena heard the indignant voice of the nurse and another person and her mother giggling.

"Ok mama. I will talk to you later."

"Be strong for me baby."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too mama. Bye." She said and the two hanged up.

She then dialed another familiar number that she could never forget. After the fourth ring when no one picked up, the answering machine came on and she left a little message for her brother. She placed the phone on the lamp stamp, finally noticing that the place was a little too silent especially since Artemis and that tutor were around. She turned around and found them there staring at her.

"What?!" She snapped at them.

"Oh, sorry." Artemis said sheepishly.

"I take it that was the former Lady Serenity?" Ms. Luna asked.

"I take it that it is none of your business." Serena retorted and returned to her book. Ms. Luna walked around the bed and sat in front of Serena and took the hands Serena was using to hold the book. Serena looked up at her with a glare.

"Look, I am sorry if my earlier comments affronted you. Let start again shall we?"

"Do as you like."

"Well please call me Luna, Same goes for you too Sir Artemis."

"Then please, Artemis is good enough."

"Artemis has told me quite a lot about you."

"Sorry to burst your bubbles but he and I just met two weeks ago. he knows little more than you." Serena said, giving none of them even a single glance.

"Well then, let's get to know each other. I heard from your conversation that you are going to a party? At what time exactly?" she asked.

"At 7 my friends will be here."

"Very well, that gives us two hours and a half to get the tutoring over with. But next time, do not arrange anything without first consulting me, do we have an understanding?"

"Whatever."

"I take that as a yes. Now Artemis, please leave us."

"Yes mam."

"Yes Luna." Ms. Luna corrected.

"Yes Luna. Serena, I will see you later. Do you need me to pick you and your friend's up for the party?"

"I don't think so."

"very well, good evening then."

"Yeah goodnight while you are at it." Serena said and he left with a chuckle.

"Now, which subjects do you usually have problems in?" Luna asked.

"Science and Math."

"Ah, those are my favorite. Please get your books out. we will start of with whatever homework you have."

For 2 hours they went through all her homework with Luna praising or criticizing her but at the end they were both satisfied, contrary to Serena's sour face.

"Well Serena, it looks like you don't really need much tutoring. You are just rough around the edges; otherwise you are as sharp as they come."

"I didn't even know my grandmother had contracted a tutor until this afternoon when Artemis said he was going to pick you up."

"Oh. Well I guess your grandmother should have assessed you abilities first then."

"No. it's because I haven't been in school for a while so she thought that coming in the middle of my freshman year will be tough."

"Oh I see. May I ask why you have been out of school?"

"My mother came down with a serious illness right after I graduated from 8 grade 3 years ago. I was needed at home most of the time to take care of her so I haven't been to school since then."

"Oh I see. Well how is your mother now?"

"She is in the hospital; they are going to do surgery on her."

"Oh I see. Very well then, I will do my best to assist you however I may. As for today, our session is over. We will start tomorrow exactly at 4 and end whenever I see fit. Until then, enjoy your party and a good night to you." Luna said as she roused from the bed.

"Thank you Ms. Luna. I know I was a bit rude but forgive me for that."

"We started of bad, let's forget that and move forward in friendliness." She said in reply and Serena nodded her head. She roused up from her bed and followed the woman, leading her through the darken hall and out the foyer to where Artemis was waiting.

"Ready to go home then I presume?" he said when he saw them walking towards the car.

"Yes." Artemis opened the door of the car for her and she turned around to face Serena who had stopped several paces back.

"Until tomorrow then Serena."

"Yes, thank you again." She nodded and climbed into the car. With a wink from Artemis before getting into the car and pulling of, Serena turned around and returned inside the castle. She had a full thirty minutes to waste; some exercise would do her some good. Returning to her room, she was about to change into a more suitable attire for exercising when she head some rather odd sounds. Alerting her ears, she listened for the direction and she followed it to the door that led to the sitting room. She turned the door knob slowly incase it was something unpleasant and opened the door.

She sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

_This guy needs to keep his dick to himself for once._ She thought.

On the long sofa by the wall, Darien laid on another victim clad in nothing. Serena did not get a full view of the girl's face but she saw the girl's long black hair with purple streak and she saw again the reflexive muscle.

"Do you never stop?" She interrupted their passionate sex. Darien slowly turned around with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile on his lips. The girl in question sat up too and glared at Serena, giving the new girl a full view of who she was.

"What the hell do you want!?" The girl snapped at her

"Nothing. But this door is connected to my room and your roaring moans do interrupt my studies. Please keep it down a notch will you?" She said and rolled her eyes before turning around and leaving them to themselves. As soon as she reached her bed, she sank against the bed post and buried her face on her raised knees.

_What you saw was nothing. Don't let it affect you!_

Even with the pep talk, her mind had different ideas as it played over and over again in her mind the naked picture of Darien.

Such perfect buttock, tan and strong. Connect to such long and healthy looking legs.

_Shut up! _She screamed in her mind. She roused up and quickly rushed to the bathroom. A cold shower would do her some good until Mina and Amy came to distract her.

_Damn you Darien!_

****************************************************************************************

Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4 Day 1 Night

**Ok, some confusion I have come to notice about this story.**

The school is located in **London.**

Her older brother was born in** Japan**

Serena was born in Japan but raised in** chicago**

**On the third chapter i sort of made a small mistake where Trista was telling Serena about her mother's past but it is fixed now^^  
**

**No Pain No Gain**

**Day 1 - Night**

As was arranged, Amy showed up exactly at 7 but Mina was thirty minutes late. Serena went ahead with Amy's makeup and dress up. By the time Mina arrived, Amy was ready.

"Oh My Gosh! Wow! I knew that with tender love and care you could become really cute but man! I never expected you to look so sexy!" Mina said in awe. Amy was looking fabulous in skinny blue jeans, a blue belted blue flower petal and black flower stem top and blue and black pointy toe high heels. Her hair had been drawn from her face and pinned to the side with a blue flower pin, her lips moist with red lip balm, her lashes trimmed to lie down and her lashes drawn out to fall gently over her sapphire eyes. Her cheeks were blooming softly with pink shade power and the rest of her face a beautiful pale. From looking at her, it was impossible to guess she had makeup on.

She blushed at all the compliments Mina was showering at her, though inwardly she was so pleased. When she had first looked at herself in the mirror after Serena was done with her, she had nearly passed out. She didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. To think that she could look so good had always been impossible for her to imagine! And now she was not just imagining, she was living it!

"Thanks Mina." Amy said shyly.

"Serena, if I don't look as equally good as Amy, I will throw a fit!" Mina said.

"You should have thought of that when you decided that you would be thirty minutes late." Serena said.

"I am sorry about that but council meeting took a lot longer than I thought."

"Have you taken a shower?"

"Yup."

"Then where is you outfit?"

"In the bag."

"Then take it out." Mina went through her bag, taking out a beautiful black short pleated skirt and top double breasted shirt. It was like a school uniform with pockets that had white stripes. Serena and Amy blinked.

"Sorry guys but I am there as a protector! I have to keep order and this is our uniform." Mina explained.

"The uniform is very cute." Serena said.

"Yup or else I wouldn't wear it!"

"Ok, you get dress while and I will too. Hurry up though or we won't have enough time to apply your makeup." Serena instructed.

"Yes mam!" the both went on to dress in their outfit. Serena wore baggy pants that hid her curves and a hug T-shirt and hoody with the front zipper left open. On her feet she wore tennis shoe and around her neck her most precious treasure, a heart shaped pendant.

"Serena you are kidding right?" Mina asked when she noticed what Serena was wearing."

"I don't dress according to the status quo if you haven't notice from my first day here. Besides I am more comfortable in this so I really don't mind it."

"Oh come on Serena! This is a party!"

"Exactly! We are going to be among a lot of people dance, talking, constantly moving around. I want to wear something that is loose on me so that the heat of being in such a crowd will not touch me that much."

"Isn't there anything I can say or do that will make you go change out of this outfit!?"

_Go tell my grandmother to stop using my mother as blackmail to have me in this school. _Was what she thought but out loud she said, "Yes, you can let me not go to the party otherwise nope."

Mina sighed; she was in a state of disbelief that someone would want to go to a party looking like that, especially when that same person had turned a much poorer looking girl into a goddess in minutes! Amy watched as Mina and Serena discuss her clothing. She had mix feelings about it. Was Serena dressing that way for her sake? That she wouldn't feel uncomfortable cause there is a girl who looked worse than her? Was it all out of pity? Then there was the fact that ashamedly she came to acknowledge, someone looked worse than her! She could not take it if both blonds had turned up the makeup looking like goddess but now that Serena looked like a girl from the ghettos, she felt more secure in her own shoes. She was ashamed of herself for her thoughts and feelings so she said not a word.

"Mina, sit in front of the mirror. Luckily for you and me, there is little to do for you."

"Yay!" Mina sat and Serena began working her magic.

"Now Amy, listen closely to me. You are a beautiful girl with a beautiful smile. A warm hearted person to boot, don't let those bitches at the party stare down on you because they will and can. Tonight you are like Cinderella, an overnight princess and the party ends exactly at eleven, a bit of a twist but the same warning applies. Make sure that you are with me exactly at 11 because while I can protect and keep an eye on you inside the party room, when outside you will be free gain for all the boys who wants more than just a look at the package you have had hidden all this time. Now remember, you are only what people think of you if you let their words get to you, but if you trust in yourself, no matter what you wear or look like in any event, you will always feel like the bell of the ball got it?" Mina advised.

"Yes." The timid girl said.

"And remember, if at all you feel out of place, come find me or just stick to me the entire night." Serena said.

"No! She needs to go out there and be able to be on her own."

"I understand your reasoning Mina but things can't always be achieved overnight. Give it time and you will see real result."

"But.."

"No buts. Of course that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to blend in Amy." Serena said.

"Ok. I will try my best."

"That's all we can ask for. And Mina you are done." While they had been talking, Serena has been working though the other two girls had been unconscious of it. Now that she was done, they looked at her, mina looking at her reflection in the mirror and Amy gasping at the beauty before her. Mina had always been a beauty but now she was truly a model destined to be at the cover of SEVENTINE magazine.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Mina said happily, so in love with her look and very appreciative of the girl responsible for it. Whenever she wore makeup, she always ended up looking like a seductress or worse a slut, but Serena's make had made her look sexy and sweet at the same time. While you could tell that she was a diva, at the same time you couldn't help seeing a sense of innocent in her from her blushed cheeks to her bright pale blue eyes that stood out.

"Wow Mina, you look absolutely stunning!" Amy said, hiding just a tiny bit of envy but she was happy for her new friend.

She stood and turned to Serena, hugging the daylight out of her.

"Oh thank you Serena!" she said, truly grateful for this girl who had just fallen into her life.

"Your welcome but you are squeezing me." Serena wheezed out.

"Opps, sorry." She let her go.

"S'kay." Serena said checking the time. "Guess it's time to go."

"Yes! Damn, I am wishing I wasn't on duty then I can truly rock this look in something more my style." She said, looking at herself in the mirror with a smile one more time.

"I'm sure you will have another chance to do so." Amy said.

"You're right. Ok, let's go!"

**************************************************************************************************************************

While Mina wanted to arrive at the part 15 minutes late, her duty as a protector dictated that she be there before anyone else. So she and new friends were among the first to appear at Diamond's party. Serena and Amy went out to the back in shadowy place to watch the arrival of the people while Mina went in search of Diamond to let him know that guardians and protectors were present so he shouldn't try anything funny. Diamond being the most notorious boy in school was known to force himself on girls at his parties so the council now a day keeps a close eye on him and his buddies at any party that they are present.

She found him with Britney sitting on his lap kissing his face. She was confused, what was Christina's friend doing on the lap of her friend's boyfriend.

"Diamond." She commanded as she approached them .the girl turned around quickly, ready to bolt if it was one of the more strict council but noticing it was just Mina, she returned to what she was doing. Mina was not as strict as Darien and Rei and some of the others but there are times when she was most dangerous than them all.

"Hello beautiful. Rei has already come to give me the 411 so there is no need for you to dampen my mood." The boy said smoothly.

"Well then keep in mind what she warned you off. Better yet I prefer to repeat it myself. All school rules apply her, if any conduct is performed that we find disagreeable, we will expel you from this school. You've already used your second and third chances, there is no fought one."

"Yes mam!"

"I have also brought two of my friends, the new girl and another girl who normally doesn't run in your cycle. I am warning you to keep away from both or else there will be hell to pay. Excuse me and have a great party." Mina said strictly, turned and marched out of the room.

_Mmm…so they are protecting the new girl. Then she really is the chair woman's granddaughter. It seems I will have to thread cautiously. _Diamond Thought.

"Britney!" Christina's shocked and outraged voice startled her so called friend off the lap of her now ex boyfriend.

"Well hello Christina." Diamond said while Britney stood aside shaking with fear. even without Diamond backing up Christina, the girl was still a person to be feared.

"How dare you. on the day of my humiliation, you go about flirting with my boyfriend!?" Christina yelled in outrage.

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Ex boyfried. Now leave us alone, it was getting to the good part." Diamond said.

"I will show you good part!" Christina marched up, sat on his legs and crushed her lips on his, intruding his mouth with his tongue. He didn't care ,her enjoyed the passionate kiss knowing she w as nothing more than just another girl he could fuck when the party was over.

"Please control yourself or you will be asked to leave the party." Darien's cold voice parted the two kissing people. Christina glared at Darien.

"Mind your own damn business!" She snapped.

"Watch your tongue little lady." Ms. Trista said, entering right behind Darien.

"Or what!?" Christina challenged. Trista took out her phone and dialed a couple of numbers.

"Yes, this is Trist Moiu of Silver Moon Crescent Rose Private Academy. May I please speak with Lord Johnson on a very important matter in regards to his daughter?" Trista said on the phone and Christina's eyes widened in horror. She was a society princess who always got whatever she wanted but when her father gets calls at him in regards to her bad behavior, she was extremely punished!

"Please don't!" she begged. But Trista waited as if listening to something. "I will do whatever you want, please don't tell daddy!"

"Is that a promise?" Darien asked.

"Yes!"

"Yes, it is alright. I will contact him again another time. No…no no, there is no need for an appointment now but if the need comes up I will be sure to call and set up one. Yes, thank you. Have a good night." Trista caught off the phone.

"Now I don't want to see this public display of wild affection again or next time I won't hesitate in calling your family. You were put into this school for the very reason of becoming a Lady and that manner is not that of a Lady do you hear me?" Trista asked.

"Yes."

"Then please conduct yourself honorably."

"Diamond I am sure by now you have received some warnings, I wont repeat what my fellow council members have already told you but make no mistake, the slightest suspicion and you will be out of this school." Darien warned.

"Yes Mr. Grinch."

"Funny."

"I thought so myself." Darien rolled his eyes at the guy's childishness and left the room.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Mina went in search of Rei and the other council members in charge of this party. She watched as people came and quickly the house was filled with almost all the cool crowd. She found Rei giving warning to some misbehavior misprints.

"Rei, you done?"

"Just about."

"Good, I want to finally introduce you to someone."

"Just a minute. Now you Boys, shake hands and call it peace for tonight." She said and the two guys, seeing the seriousness in her expression shook hands. They then walked their separates ways. Rei followed Mina.

"What was that all about?" Mina asked.

"They were arguing about whose clothes looked the best and it almost turned into a physical fight."

"It seems now a days everyone will fight over just about anything."

"Tell me why again I wanted to become a council member?" Rei asked.

"Because we thought it would be cool to have the fate of every student in our hands." Mina answered.

"Right, now I am reaping what I sowed."

"Oh stop with the melodra…Oh its Darien. Darien!" she called out to him. hearing her voice, he stood his ground with his brow raised waiting for the blond and Rei to catch up to him.

"Come, lets go." Mina said with a happy face.

"Go where?" Darien asked.

"Beats me." Rei said but Mina just took each of their hands and dragged them forward.

"By the way Mina, you look stunning today." Darien complimented. Suddenly the whole atmosphere went quiet; Mina stopped and turned to look at him as if it wasn't him she was dragging. Honestly? Was Darien complimenting her!?

"What?" she chocked out. Darien sighed.

"So what is wrong with me giving you a compliment?"

"It's just that it isn't like you." Lita said coming from behind with Jayden.

"Seriously, how different does she look now from every other day?" Jayden asked. He had yet to Mina tonight and neither had Lita, Rei had not had a proper look. Now they all just stared at her and they understood why even Darien found it necessary to compliment.

"Seriously Mina, you really do look beautiful." Jayden agreed.

"Yeah, how did you achieve this look?" Rei asked, jealous that Mina had received a compliment from Darien while she hadn't and jealous that Mina really did deserve the compliment.

Mina beamed at them.

"You will see, come with me." She said, leading them to the back of the house where she knew Serena and Amy had gone. The back was also crowded with people drinking and talking and laughing. She cast her gaze around but found not a sign of Serena.

"Where did they go?" she asked.

"Who?" Lita asked.

"I take it you are looking for the two girls?" Zane asked as he came up.

"Hey Zane, what's up?" Jayden asked.

"Yes, have you seen them?" Mina interrupted Jayden.

"Yes, this way." They followed Zane to a secluded corner of the house and found Serena and Amy laughing about something.

"Serena!" Mina waved to her and Serena waved back, her hands stopping in mid air and her eyes narrowing when she saw the people with her.

"Come let me introduce you to my friends." Serena rolled her eyes and sighed. She really didn't want any introduction.

"Shall we?" she asked a suddenly skittish Amy whose confidence was now failing her in the presence of Zane.

"I.."

"It will be ok. Just calm down and take a deep breath. Take my hand and lets go." Amy took a deep breath and exhale before taking Serena's hand and the two walked into the light to face the council members.

"Serena, you already know Zane and Jayden."

"Hey girl. I didn't think you would come here." Jayden said amusedly, not at all caught off guard by what she was wearing. Truly she was a unique creature of her own fashion sense.

"Was dragged." Serena replied and he nodded, understanding that Mina was responsible for her being at the party.

"You met Darien though you were not introduce so let me have the pleasure of introducing you to the president of the whole council, Darien Mamoru Chiba."

Serena just nodded.

"Then there is Lita kino, a killer chef."

"Nice to meet you Serena, Lita said with a smile."

"Likewise Lita. If you are so good at cooking, I would very much love for you to give me cooking lessons once in a while; I mean if it is alright." Serena said.

"Yes! I would love to!" Lita agreed happily.

"Good, thank you."

"And finally this is Rei Hino; she has a hot temper but a good person nonetheless."

"Shut up!" Rei said to Mina.

"I know who she is, we've met." Serena said, her eyes twinkling. Rei's eyes narrowed.

"Really? Where and when?" Mina asked, taking the bait Serena has set.

"There is a sitting room connected to my room. I met her there." Serena said.

"Oh, but what was she doing there?" Lita asked and Rei began to sweat. Darien knew that Serena was making Rei uncomfortable on purpose but all the same he found the situation funny. He normally wouldn't care if the whole world knew he was fucking her but seeing as he was the council president, it will destroy his credentials.

"Oh, she came to take some files from me." Darien said smoothly, giving Serena a cold stare. A warning to stop what she was doing. She didn't take it.

"Oh really, that was why she found it necessary to get…" She didn't finish when the music blast off. Startled, everyone's attention was turned to the house which gave Rei the chance to drag Serena a distance away.

"Don't you dare say anything!" she hissed.

"Or what?" Serena challenged coolly. Rei had nothing to say. "If you well know that what you are doing is wrong and can get you in trouble, why are you doing it then? You as council member punish others for doing the exact same things you are doing!"

"It's none of your business what I do!" Rei snapped.

"Everything I see and hear becomes my business. It is my head that the image last, it is in my ears that I hear sounds, so yes it is my business!" Serena snapped back at her. They growled at each other.

"Just stay out of my business!"

"Or what? You will get your revenge like Christina? Don't forget that I am the heiress to this schoo land I can easily tell my grandmother what you are doing."

"Ha! And you think she will believe you over me? Let me tell you that I have built a very solid character."

"And let me remind you that my grandmother will do anything to keep me in this school, anything Rei. Even if it is exposing you and expelling you out of this school!" Serena retorted. Rei knew she was backed to a corner and the only way to get out of it was to lower her pride and just beg for mercy. Finally she had found someone who was capable of standing her ground against her and she didn't like it at all.

"Look Serena, I am really sorry about what you witnessed."

"No your not, because after this party you will probably go back for more."

"Ok your right. I am not really that sorry. Look I love Darien; I love what I do with him. Please I am begging you, don't tell anyone." She finally begged.

"I wasn't going to tell anyway."

"Huh?"

"I was just going to tease you a little but I had no intention of spilling your secret until that stupid Darien said something."

"Oh."

"Look, what you do I don't care. But please just do things like that in his room and not in the sitting room cause I could be inside and hear all that noise."

"OK. Thank you." Rei said gratefully.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Mina yelled/ Serena and Rei returned back to find the others giving them a very accusing stares.

"Rei was just telling me that despite Darien's cold exterior, he is a sweet boy at heart. and I was telling her that I had heard it earlier, she felt it necessary to convince me of Darien's character." Serena lied smoothly and Rei marveled at her quick wits.

"Haha very funny." Dairen said.

"I thought so too." Serena replied.

"Birds of a feather." He mumbled thinking how Diamond had said the exact same thing.

"Well all of you know Amy Anderson right?" Serena said, finally turning their attention to the silent girl. Darien blinked, Zanes eyes were wide with shock, Lita whistled, Rei nearly choked on air and Jayden's eyes ran over her appreciatively.

"Damn! Who knew you were this hot!?" he said.

"Rei earlier you were asking how I achieved my look, well the person who did all this…" she said using her hand to show Amy's entire figure, "achieved my look."

"Who!?" Rei demanded!

"Serena." Amy softly told them and all eyes turned on the baggy pant crow nested haired Serena.

"What?" she asked.

"If you can do all this, why…" Lita began.

"Why do I look like this? Its my choice what I choose to look like." Serena said.

"Oh that while you can make people look good, you have no curves yourself and looks bad no matter what you do." Darien said.

"Mind your own damn business!" Serena snapped.

"So I am right." Serena growled.

"Right about what?" Amara's voice interrupted before Serena could do bodily harm to Darin.

"Hey Amara, Michelle. You are just in time." Mina said.

"For what?" Michelle asked.

"To introduce Amara to Serena."

"Oh, Serena I have heard such incredible story about you. it is very nice to meet you. my name is Amara, put it there!" Amara stretched her hand and Serena smacked her palm on it.

"Pleasure Amara. It is nice to finally meet you too."

"Finally?"

"I was told a bit about you from Lady Michelle and Mina."

"Ah."

"Oh Serena, please drop the lady part." Michelle came forward and hugged her. she was surprise at the tenderness Michelle treated her with, considering she didn't know her well.

"Serena, I have got o say I love your fashion sense!" Amara said appreciatevly and Serena grined.

"I knew you would." Mina giggled.

"Oh Mina, you look splendid." Michelle said. And she giggled.

"So who is this?" Amara said looking at Amy.

"Would you believe it if I told you this is Amy Anderson?" Mina grinned.

"Seriously!? The nerd?!"

"Yup!"

"Wow, what a drastic change." Michelle said.

"All thanks to Serena and my looks as well."

"Wow. But Serena if you can do all this, then why don't you do it for yourself?" Michelle asked, meaning no offense and Serena knew that.

"Yes Serena. You are a beautiful girl by nature and if you can make some look like that, surely you can do the same for yourself." Ms. Trista said coming up.

"Good evening Ms. Trista." They all said.

"Good evening everyone." Ms. Trista replied.

"Konban wa Sensei." Serena greeted in Japanese.

"Konban wa Usagi, genki desu ka?" Trista replied in Japanese.

"hai, genki desu. anata wa?" Serena replied.

"Genki desu."

"Your Japanese is quite good." Serena complimented.

"Yay!" Ms. Trista said. Finally they noticed the blank stares they were receiving from the others except Rei.

"What was that all about?" Mina asked.

"Speaking in Japanese?" Serena replied.

"Yeah but what were you saying?"

"I greeted her good evening and she responded asking how I was and I told I her I was fine. I asked her how she was ans she said she was fine too."

"Oh." Mina said.

"Usagi?" Rei asked. Rei wa a Japanese girl so she knew what they had been saying but she was confuse what Trista would call Serena Usagi.

"My real middle name."

"Yeah you told us this afternoon. What does it mean anyway?" Mina asked.

"Rabbit. Since my full name was Serenity Usagi Tsukion, it meant Rabbit of the moon." Serena replied.

"Oh I see. It makes sense considering the name of this school." Lita said.

"I would like to learn Japanese if you are willing to teach me." Amy said softly.

"I'm afraid I am not all that good but I will do my best." Serena assured her.

"Ok everyone, return to your duties." Darien said, turning around and leaving.

"See you later Serena!" Jayden said, leaving too.

"Yeah, whenever you want the cooking lesson let me know ok?" Lita said.

"Sure."

"Bye." The Amazon girl left.

"Well I have to go too." Rei left.

"Um…yeah. I've got to go too. See you later." Zane left.

"Omg! Did you see his face?!' Mina burst out laughing when Zane was completely gone.

"Tell me about it."

"It was priceless!" the two girls burst into fits of laughter. Amy blushed to the rood of her hair and Amara and Michelle and Trista just stood staring confusedly at them.

"Ok girls, we have to go as well. Mina come along." Michelle said.

"Aww. Bye Serena, Amy. Come find me before the party is over!" they left with Mina looking back and waving until she tripped.

"It seems you are fitting in. that is good." Trista said and Serena smiled though inwardly she was very unhappy with herself.

"Well I am the teacher on patrol here today, so I have to go. If you need me for anything just come and find me ok." She said and Serena nodded.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem." She left and the two girls sighed, both for different reasons.

"Well the trial period is over. Do you want to go around?" Serena asked the shy girl.

"No, I am satisfied for today." Amy replied.

"Well then let's take a walk then."

"Sure."

The two walked around the party, picking up food or drinks as the went, laughing at some of the outfits people were wearing, marveling at those who were break dancing, jesting about those using corny lines to pick up girls and gagging at those making out.

"Ok everyone; it's time for the dance competition! If you think you've got moves, we have the stage. Come and show off what you can do, the winner takes home a trip for two tickets to the US for two weeks!" The announcer said and the people let out cheers. Serena and Amy were already near the announcer so they decided to move away from there and go to the back but people crowded them that it was impossible for them to move.

"I guess we are trap here for the time being." Amy said with a sigh.

"Ok, but before we do, we have a very special announcement. The host of this special party would like to say a few words. Serena and Amy watched as Diamond took the stage amidst screeches of 'I love you' and other incomprehensible moans and loud applauses.

"Everybody having fun yet!?" he asked.

"YEAH!!" The scream was so loud that Serena and Amy had to cover their ears.

"Ok, settle down. I have a very special person in the house today. Give it up for Lady Serenity Lavender Nightingale, daughter of our school chairwoman!" Serena groaned before raising her face and putting on a bored expression. The light fell on her as well as everyone's attention.

"Miss Serena, how are you enjoying my party?" Diamond asked.

"Get on with your show and leave me out of it." Serena retorted.

"But I can't. For I have decided that you will be my girlfriend, so what do you say." Oh, this was amusing. From within the crowds, the council members and Trista watched the unfolding event wit outrage. Darien was especially pissed but he wanted to also amuse himself with how Serena was going to get herself out of the mess. Christina bristled with fury. Molly who was at the party turned to look at Serena, her eyes a dark shade of brown with anger.

_As always, wherever she goes she has guys fallen for her._ She thought in bitterness.

"Who are you again?" Serena asked Diamond.

"Ask the people around you."

"I was asking you."

"They can answer it better than I do."

"I was asking you and do you seriously want to tell me that these people know you more than you know yourself?" Serena challenged.

"Well I am Diamond Blade, Heir to the biggest diamond industry in the world!" he said.

"Is that it?"

"His family is one of the richest in the world and cousin to the current king of England. If King Alexander dies without providing an heir, he will become king." Amy

"I feel sorry for that king. He might be killed before given the chance to try and produce an heir." Serena murmured to Amy.

"He is also a gentleman." A girl swooned.

"Very generous to his girlfriend. With him you will lack nothing." Another girl added.

"He is strong and handsome."

"Very smart."

"Will always protect you."

"Make you feel like the queen of the world."

"Every girl wishes to be his girlfriend. Man you are so lucky!' and so on Diamond's supposed character was exposed by the fool hardy girls.

"So what do you say my dear?" he said, stretching his hand out for her to take. The whole room watched with baited breath while the council watched with no emotion.

Serena began laughing. Now they ALL watched her as If she was crazy.

"My apologies for laughing. Now I understand why you couldn't describe yourself so well that you needed the back singers to do so. Diamond, let me put it in terms you can understand…" Serena's playfulness immediately dissolved, "I have no interest in you now or later. You will never be my ideal guy so please stop with this whole cliché nonsense. One more thing, the whole worlds money will not make me like a guy, there is more in life than money and trust me, I know." She said, rolled her eyes and turned to leave. A space was created for her and Amy followed her out. The council began to clap for her and others joined in. On stage Diamond was livid with anger but he hid it well behind and amused smile. Christina stood shocked that someone had actually dare to humiliate and turn him down, suddenly her idea to make Serena pay seemed to leave her head. Maybe her enemy wasn't Serena but the people she considers as friends.

Mina met the mat the door.

"Serena I am so sorry, I didn't know that this was going to happen."

"It's ok. I am not angry or anything. It's ten and already I am tired. May I go home?" Serena asked.

"I am sorry; I still have to finish my duty. I will call someone to take you home."

"There is no need, I will take her home." Artemis said as he came in view.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked him.

"Sorry, I was worried and Luna said to come and watch over you."

"Don't repeat something like this."

"Yes."

"Mina, I will see you tomorrow. Amy, should I drop you off?" Serena asked.

"Yes please. Mina, see you tomorrow."

"Ok." She hugged the two and watched as the limo drove them away.

"That girl is spunky!" Amara said as she came behind Mina with a wide grin.

"Sure is. I see a council member in the making." Lita said.

"What do you think Darien?" They turned to him.

"We will have to see." He said though inwardly he was sort of proud of her.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Please Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5 Day 2 School Time

**Ok, some confusion I have come to notice about this story.**

**The school is located in London.**

**Her older brother was born in Japan**

**Serena was born in Japan but lived in Chicago**

**No Pain No Gain**

**Day 2 – School Time**

"Oh Serena!" Mina said.

"Good Morning." Serena replied, taking glances at all the people assembled at the foyer. Haven realized on her first day that these people left early she had opted to not be the later of the so she had rouse early from bed, showered and eaten a bowl of cereal and a cup of Apple juice. After she checked herself in the mirror, finding her baggy appearance appealing, she had walked out of her room for school only to find the student council members at the foyer getting ready to leave. But there seemed to be a confusion among them.

"Glad you are here, there is a present for you." Mina said, watching her warily.

"A present? From who?"

"I haven't looked at the card but I am pretty sure it's from Diamond."

"I see. Read the card and summarize it." Serena said, taking short steps down the stairs.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Mina unfolded the paper that came with the basket of roses, chocolates and a teddy bear.

"He is saying that he will not give up on you and you captured his heart the very moment he saw you." Mina summarized.

"Is that right." Finally she arrived down the stairs and took the gift from Mina. Darien and the others just watched her with curiosity and a bit of disappointment when she took the gift. They had hoped to see the spitfire from the previous night.

"Lets go." She told Mina. Walking towards the door, she dropped the gift into the trash can that was being emptied by a maid. From behind her she heard gasps of shock. The Teddy really was cute.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Lita cheered. Mina rushed out of the house jollily to join her friend.

"She wasn't messing around last night. Diamond has finally met his match!" Jayden said, a whistle escaping his lips.

"We will see." Was all Darien said before proceeding to follow the two girls outside.

Mina and Serena decided to ride to school together and on their way pick up Ami.

"Good Morning Ladies." Artemis said with a flourished bow.

"Morning Arty. Mina is riding with us today. Mina meet…" she turned around to introduce them but the other blond hair had stars in her eyes to pay attention. Serena sighed. She and Artemis were definitely not meant to be if every girl was falling for him! She walked close to her ears.

"Snap out of it!" she hissed, which had the effect she wanted. Mina blinked and blushed, realizing how childish her display was.

"Let's try this again. Mina, meet Artemis, my driver. Artemis this is Mina, One of the student council."

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'm."

"Likewise. Please call me Mina."

"Very well. Serena, how was the party yesterday?" he asked as he opened the side door for Mina, Serena hade made it perfectly clear she wouldn't let him treat her like an invalid. Opening and closing a car door for someone definitely the treatment of someone who didn't know how to do things him or herself.

"Oh, Serena rocked that party! You should have seen her!" Mina said with excitement, the events of the night still fresh in her memories.

"Don't waste your breath Mina, he was there. Drive to Amy Anderson's house." Serena said, looking outside the window.

"Yes. I wasn't there from the beginning." He made it clear.

"It's been ages since I felt such excitement." Mina said with a giggle. Artemis chuckled at her giddiness.

"You must be very old then." Serena retorted to Mina's admission.

"Oh come on Serena! You know yesterday was hot!"

"Yeah, the outfit I wore made it very sweaty at the party." She pretended ignorance. Mina and Artemis sighed; they had a lot of work to do on Serena's sarcastic and uncaring attitude. But then again, did they really want her as bubbly as Mina?

They arrived at Amy's residence; she lived in one of the homes.

Serena got out of the car and Mina followed. They walked to the door and rang the door bell. Seconds later, Amy opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"To pick you up for school?" Serena said with a raised brow. Amy eyes lit up, she had never had friends pick her up to school before and to think, two of the school popular students were her friends and picking her up! It was too good to be true!

"I will get my things!"

"We will be in the car." They parted and the two blonds returned back inside the car as Amy went to get her things. Inside, Serena pulled a side platform open, which turned out to be a mirror. And by it side was a drawer. When she pulled open it, Mina gasped at all the salon things that were in it.

"Wow!" Mina said, her eyes worshiping the hair and makeup products.

"I need to fix Amy up." She said.

"You need to fix yourself up." Mina corrected, watching with open disgust at another baggy outfit Serena was wearing.

"No thanks, I like myself this way." Mina sighed.

"If I was not the center of attention at any convention I go, I would freak. Dressing here is a competition Serena and I am afraid you are at the top of the worst dressers."

"If I cared about that, you will loose your place as perhaps best dresser." Serena said and Mina knew she wasn't being arrogant. As finely as Serena had made Amy and herself, she was in no doubt that if Serena wanted to dress up, she would be a force to reckon with! It was already bad that even in her baggy clothes, she had manage to attract the number one play boy and popular guy in school save Darien who was just plain hating.

"Well can you fix me up too?" Mina asked.

"Sure, turn your back to me."

"Eiy eiy C'ptain!" Serena applied some hair shine cream to her already shiny hair making it extra shiny that would last the entire day. They she parted a little at the front and braided the rest in a single braid. Finally she wound it like a bun in the middle of her head and stuck a long stick pin in. At the front she brushed the bangs and let a little of the longer hair fall to the sides as a frame work though it was too long to frame but it still gave it elegance and managed to still look fun.

Artemis opened the door for Amy on Mina's side.

"Hey girls." She greeted.

"Hi." Mina replied with a smile but Serena who was busy with the hair said nothing. After the hair was done, she applied some light make up and blushes as well as eye shadow, mascara and lip liner before a lip stick and gloss.

"All done." Serena said and tilted the mirror for her to see. Her face broke out in a huge grin, her eyes sparkling. There was a new shine to her face and her eyes was brought out more.

"How did you learn to do all this?" Mina asked in wonder.

"Mother. Amy, you next. Switch places with Mina." She said, not looking up but rather inside the drawer for the materials that would fit Amy. Amy gasped at the invitation. She had felt left out and scared, walking with the beautified Amy would just make her look that much worse but Serena was going to make her beautiful too!

"You look very beautiful Mina." She finally found the courage to say what she had wanted to say from the beginning but held back because she hadn't wanted them to detect the sob in her words. Switching Places with Mina, she sat with her back to Serena.

"Here, go to the back and change into this." Serena said, taking out a white pant skinny leg capris and a one should blue flower pattern top with an elastic bottom.

"I can't wear this!" she said after the outfit was put on. Mina and Serena looked over o her side to see how it looked on her.

"Damn Amy! Why have you been hiding those curves!?" Mina said, a little envy in her eyes. The outfit suited Amy, brought out her natural curves and hugged her figure except for the shirt which was meant to be loose on her but the elastic put was to hold her body.

"Isn't it a bit too showy?" she asked, looking scared.

"Remember what I said yesterday. You are a beautiful girl, don't bow your head and admit to someone else's thoughts of you. And you look hot!" Mina said truthfully.

"It will be alright. Now please come sit and let me finish." Serena said. She returned to where she was sittign and Serena began on her hair.

Taking out a hair Dryer, Serena wet Amy's hair with a towel and began to blow dry. With that done, she put a strengthening cream into the hair before putting the same shine cream she had for Mina.

Serena parted her front bangs and gelled it to each side. Letting it lie on the head so the back hair stood up. At the back, she brushed and run her hand through it. It wasn't exactly spiky but because it had become rather soft from the cream Serena had used, with the tiniest breeze, it will blow. So the gel it at the front would help maintain a style. With the hair done, she moved onto make up. She then put blue sapphire stone earrings in Amy's ears and a sapphire teardrop shaped necklace around her neck. Equally matching bracelets on her hand. After she was done she made her look in the mirror.

Amy was as much floored as Mina who couldn't get the right words to describe Amy. If Serena was always going to help Amy with her looks, Mina had a lot to fear. as it was, none was sure which looked more better though they both looked gorgeous.

"Oh Serena thank you!"

"Don't cry and ruin your makeup cause I am not starting over gain!" Amy held her tears in check.

"Now remember, this is a new you. Don't let the timid side get to you or even as hot as you are looking ,if you look timid, you will take the hot and sexy out of the outfit." Mina advised.

"And if walking with me will help keep your composure, I am always available for company." Serena said. Amy looked from one face to the other and hugged them both.

"You two are the best!" she said happily.

"I know." Mina said with a cheeky grin.

"You do know that we have been standing at the school for a while. People are looking at the limo trying to find out what is going on." Serena said. The other two hadn't been away when the car came to a stop at the school.

"Well then, lets not keep our audience waiting!" Mina said, checking for last minute provisions.

"Amy, after school we need to go to shopping for you." Serena said.

"Ok." Amy agreed.

"Yes! I think I can skip council duty for today!"

"Mina, don't go get yourself in trouble." Serena cautioned.

"Oh it will be fine!" Mina said. From her side Artemis opened he door. After pushing the mirror and the drawer of cosmetics back where it had been, Serena open her side door. She helped Amy down. The car was surrounded by curious students. Serena did not meet a single person's eyes. They waited for Mina to join them and began walking to the school building while Mina blue kisses and waved at those who waved at her.

"Serena, what classes are you going to today?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean? The same classes as yesterday."

"Oh, ok. I will be going to just four classes today." Amy answered.

"You can do that?" Serena asked and Amy and Mina stopped in front of her, understanding what was happening.

"Serena, in this school, it is your choice to choose to go to any class in any of your grade level." Mina explained.

"There are 16 classes total in the freshmen level grade. By the end of the year, you must have 20 credits for all of those sixteen classes. Now from home you can work on your computer and email the works to the teachers. However some of the classes require a number of days you are to show up at the classroom. For Math and Science, you must show up the first month every day, after you show up 16 more days out of the year ad you never have to show up again, that is if you have completed your 20 credits. For something like English, you may never need to show up except once a week for testing. Other classes allow you to take the test on online but people go to the class for much broader and clearer understanding of the materials they are studying. However, you must show up at art class everyday for at least 15 to 30 minutes just to hear the explanation of what you are expected to draw. For me…I finished geography in three days. I mean I spent the entire three days doing every paper work and essays and anything involve in it and earned my 15 credits. The last 5 credit will be gain from the final exams. So you see, if you finish a class that early and fail, you still have more chances to retake it because at the end of the year, one failed class will make you repeat the entire year. Now two weeks before we go on vacation at the end of the year is the exams for all the classes, which it is mandatory to show up for your last credits. Other than that, your teachers may never see your face. And even if you don't go to class, the teachers have open study sessions in the evenings so you can join them there for questions that puzzle you. That is the system we work here wit, at your own pace." Amy explained.

"Oh I get it. So other than math and science and art for a few minute, I can go home and finish my work there?"

"Yup!" the other two said.

"I see. Well I will go to math, science and art this morning. Then after lunch I will have you show me how to do my work online, I mean what the website is and the schedules."

"Ok." Amy agreed and they continued on their way.

"Gotta go guys, council meeting. I will see you later." Mina said and sauntered of with the others watching. Serena looked at the time and realize they had 30 minutes more to go before the first bell ring for classes to begin.

"Do you want to go get breakfast?" Amy asked.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, the cafeteria serves breakfast in the morning, lunch from 11 to 1 and a snack at 3 to 4. And dinner at 6 to 8."

"This school is too much." Serena sighed.

"What was your school like?"

"Our middle school was rather plain. I went to Friendship Junior High, morning breakfast which was nothing to be there that early for and lunch which barely filled our stomachs." Serena explained.

"Here people get food according to how much they can eat." Amy explained.

"Like I said, this school is too much."

"You said middle school, didn't you start high school? I mean you came now in the middle of the year." Amy asked.

"I graduated out of middle school nearly 3 years ago. my mom got sick so I had to stay at home to take care of her." Serena said, hiding the bigger part of the story.

"Oh, I am sorry."

"It's ok now, so don't worry." The appeared at the cafeteria, completely oblivious to the fact that everywhere they walked they were being stared at. Serena looked at the food on the counter and her eyes went wide. Cereals, bacons, sausages, fried eggs, backed biscuits, variations of teas and coffees, breads, butter, jelly, and the list went on. It was as If they had every known breakfast! Pancakes, waffles, cinnamon rolls and everything! Her mouth watered.

"Damn! I shouldn't have eaten today!" she said wistfully and Amy laughed.

"Well there is always lunch. But I like to eat at home."

"Do you live at that house by yourself?" Serena asked.

"No, it is a nursing home."

"What?!"

"It is a clinic actually, for sick people. Because I want to be a doctor, I stay there and help the school doctor. I have a room there for myself as well."

"You like it there?"

"Yes, very much!" she said enthusiastically.

"Well if you ever want a change of environment, my place will always welcome you." Serena said and spontaneously, Amy hugged her. She drew back with a blush.

"Sorry, I am not used to someone caring so much for me."

"What about your family?"

"Well my parents split up. My dad travels around the world and my mom is a doctor. I know my mom cares for me but it is really hard to see and my dad cares a lot but he is never here…" she trailed off and Serena got the gist of it.

"I am sure your parents are very proud of you though."

"I know mom is happy when I get good grades but dad says it's good to get good grades but I must chill a little. Enjoy life."

"I agree with your dad though. All the good grades of the world will do you no good if you are always so dull and uptight."

"Being with you is fun. It is the first time in my life I can remember having so much fun." She said sincerely. Serena smiled warmly at her.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"You can hang with me lovely maiden." Diamond showed up. Serena sighed.

"What do you want Diamond?"

"As I just said, hang out with me."

"And if I refuse?"

"Your really mustn't my lady, I am not a good person when I am upset." He said, the warning so raw and true.

"Really. I don't rightly care. Please, stop with this harassment before I am forced to do something ugly." Serena warned.

"Like what? Tell your grandmother to expel me?" he asked sarcastically.

"That is one option open for me." she answered.

"So you are going to use your grandmother's position to get your way. Are you?"

"If it is to get rid of creeps like you then nothing is under handy. Please excuse me." she said, grabbed Amy's hand and walked away from the creep.

Once again, gossip of how the new girl was bashing at Diamond's ego stretched throughout the school. Some people celebrated, others worried for Serena but a few were pissed off. Who did she think she was anyway!? When word per word of what happened reached the council, most celebrated though Rei just rolled her eyes and Darien sighed. If Diamond got pissed, it will be hell to pay for Serena. And the girls who were pissed of would soon try to hurt her. They really had their works cut out for them.

"You do understand that Diamond's fan girls will make their move now don't you?" she questioned them, abruptly bringing their chatter of happiness to a close.

"That's right. She is in for an earful." Amara said, slumping down into a seat.

"So what d owe do?"

"You let me handle that." Mina said.

"Any ideas?" Darien asked her.

"They wouldn't dare try anything with council members around her." Mina said.

"I see. Rei and Lita, you will join Mina in accompanying Miss Serena around."

"Yes!" Lita said happily.

"What!?" Rei on the other hand was furious!

"Any complaint?" Darien asked.

"Why does it have to be me!?"

"And what job do you have now that is so demanding you can't protect the grand daughter of Chairwoman Nightingale?" Darien questioned.

"Let someone else do it!"

"You will accompany Serena. That is final." Darien said. Rei sat back upset and very unhappy.

"She is a lot of fun so don't worry." Mina tried to cheer her up.

"Whatever."

****************************************************************************************************

Serena and Amy spent the remainder of the morning at the computer lab. They decided that instead of waiting for after launch, it would be best to do it now that they had time. Logging into their school website, Amy took her through the files, the download sections and the 16 subjects.

Math Algebra 1GeometryPre – calculus Pre – TrigonometryPre - Statistics Science BiologyChemistryPhysicsEarth ScienceSpace Science English LiteratureWriting/composition Speech Foreign Languages Proper EnglishSpanishJapaneseFrenchChineseAsanti (from West Africa)Greek (if prefer) History Europe HistoryWorld History GeographySocial Studies GovernmentEconomics Health MedicinalExerciseHerbsFoodArt

10. Music

11. Gym

Workout RoomSportsSoccerBasket BallAmerican FootballSoft/ Base Ball (depending whether you are a girl or boy)TrackTennis

12. CRT – Computer Related Technology

13. Banking

14. Drama

15. Etiquette

16. Dance

BalletHip hopBall room dancing (including waltz)Latino Dance (including Tango/ hip dancing)

"Do you actually do all of this!?" Serena asked, looking at the list.

"Yes, that is why you must manage your time wisely. It is also teaching us time management."

"Wow."

"The teachers fit everything in. However, Sports and Foreign Languages are different. You can choose to do only one sport or language if you want and the next grade level you choose a different one. They want you to at least have 4 throughout your high school years." Amy told her.

"No wonder Math and science classes take long.!"

"Yup, now that you know all of this, just look at the schedule and chose what you want to do. For music, you don't necessarily have to be there, you can only show up 3 times a week for the singing part. But the music sheets, the instrument playing, you can learn all that from the test book. Amy asked.

"I don't understand the instrumental playing."

"Well you can choose to either sing or play an instrument. If you choose singing, you must learn notes and be able to read music sheets and sing, if you play instrument, you don't have to sing. I play a flute, singing is not my forte."

"I chose singing on the sign up paper."

"Can you sing?"

"I am ok."

"They always hold singing competitions as well as instrumental competition. Mina sings, either she wins or Lucia wins. Somehow the battle is always about those two." Amy giggled.

"I can imagine."

The bell rang.

"We better get to class." Serena said.

"Mm hm…see you later. My first class in the music department." Amy said.

"Ok. See you later." They parted and Serena headed to her math class. At the door, she saw Lita, the girl she had met at the party waiting for her.

"Hey girlfriend!" Lita said excitedly.

"What's up?"

"Well I was hoping I had this class with you."

"Well then you do."

"Cool stuff!" they entered the classroom and walked to the back roll, all the while people stared at her. Serna pretended she didn't even notice.

"So got any plans for today?" Lita asked.

"Mina, Amy and I planned to go shopping."

"Oh, may I join you?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." The two talked about the mall within the school compound until the teacher showed up. Math class passed with a breeze, Serena finding that Lita was a very funny person. After math class, she went to science where Rei who was alerted by Lita waited for her.

"I am suppose to keep you company." She said as soon as she saw Serena.

"I didn't know I was lonely and would appreciate company even if it happened to be you." Serena retorted and went straight into the classroom while Rei fumed.

"Is it your nature to be so rude?" Rei asked.

"Look who is talking. 'I am suppose to keep you company." She mimicked Rei's voice perfectly. Rei did not say anything. In reflection, she had been the rude one.

"Look, I just rather not be assigned to you but I am and that pisses me off."

"Go tell that to whoever decided that I needed a body guard."

"You tell that to Darien."

"Remind me when I see him." They sat down then and didn't speak anymore. Class begun.

As class went on, people came up at Serena, talked to her and commented on her brave stance against Diamond. Rei realized that she had lots of supporters but what shocked her was that Serena was very open with them all. She joked and laugh with them, even the teacher was in on the fun. Was this really the girl that had appeared rude and tough?

By the end of class, Rei had a fairly good assessment of Serena's Character.

**_She appears rude because of people's response to her. If they are nice, she is nice if they are bitchy she has what it takes to be bitchy too. She is quite fair in her treatment._**

"Serena?"

"What?" she asked, packing her things without looking at Rei.

"I am sorry for my rudeness." Serena looked up to Rei and saw the sincerity in her words.

"Let's start over?" she asked.

"It's a deal!" they shook hands. " Lita said you guys were going to the mall, I want to join you if it is ok."

"Sure, like I always say, the more the merrier."

"Good, what class do you have after lunch?"

"I will go to Art for about 20 minutes and head to music. After that I will close for the day and go to the mall with the girls."

"Ok, I will come find you after your art class." Rei said.

"Ok. Bye."

"See ya."

Serena went to the library where she knew she would find Amy and she did.

"Come on, I was promised lunch!" Serena said from behind her. Amy laughed.

"Ok, just let me log off." A few minutes later she was off and they headed to Lunch.

"There is a brightness in your face. did something happen?" Serena asked.

"Yes! A lot of people asked me out! that has never happened before! I a ma so amazed that makeup can suddenly cover a person's flaws."

"Physically speaking yes, but it is only a cover. How long can the real person stay hidden?"

"You think without the makeup I am nothing?" Amy asked sadly.

"I think with or without it, you are Amy. And if you believe Amy is nothing then she is. It is all up to you. Don't depend so much on the makeup or you will find a boyfriend who is only with you because of your appearance. There might be a day when you are sick and can't apply the makeup and he will leave you." Serena explained.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Amy, you have beautiful skin. Just use the proper lotions and soaps, the ones I gave you and soon you won't need makeup to sparkle. But what matters most is your inner shine. Even the Amy without makeup can shine, if only her personality is noticed more than her looks. That is what we have to work on, your personality. You lack of it is what has made you a nerd in this school, not the fact that you are a freaking genius! Now I know something more happened."

Amy giggled.

"Zane said I look cute ." She said and Serena laughed. They arrived at the cafeteria.

"Come on, you are late!" Mina said, dragging the two of them to the section where the council sat.

"Hey Serena!" Jayden called at her. She turned to glare at Mina who smiled sheepishly.

"Sit with us Serena." Amara said.

"I am sorry but I will have to refuse the offer." She replied.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Do you see anyone outside of the council sitting here? I would rather you treat all students with equal fairness. But thank you for the offer." She said with a little bow and turned to leave, Amy right behind her.

"Oh Serena!" Mina said, very unhappy and followed them.

"Well she is right." Michelle said.

"I did tell you she was a fair person." Rei answered.

"Well I will go join them wherever the sit!" Lita picked up her tray of food.

"I'll come too." Everyone turned to look at Rei.

"You would!?" Lita asked.

"Hey, she is alright ok!" she said, picked up her food and walked past Lta. They shook their heads in disbelief.

"I want to join them." Michelle said.

"Let's go then." Amara agreed and together the couple left.

"I swear, this section will soon be very lonely." Andrew prophesied.

"Well I'm fine here, thank you." Darien said, turning to his food. They rest all sighed, he was very stubborn.

****************************************************************************************************

After pilling her plate with food , Serena and all her followers went outside under a cherry blossom tree to eat. Seeing that, Rita and Christina decided to join them. When Christina sat down to eat with them, Mina, Rei and Amy raised their brow but said nothing.

"Hey Rita, Christina. How has your day been so far?" Serena asked pleasantly.

"I am having a fabulous day." Rita said.

"It's been entertaining thanks to you." Christina said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you are having fun."

They talked about anything that popped into their heads. From fashion to boys and to possible candidates for each of them.

"I think Serena and Darien will make a great couple." Amy said. Every turned to look at as if she is crazy. Serena just raised her brow.

"Are you crazy!?" Rei yelled.

"No think about it. The two are so different but at the same time so alike. And they are both so stubborn!"

"That womanizer and I? Get real."

"Darien is a womanizer?" Michelle asked, very interested in this new discovery. As far as anyone knew, the guy was gay. Well, anyone who wasn't secretly sleeping with him.

"Does he not strike you as one?" Serena asked.

"I know Darien is supposed to be the hot stuff and all but he is so cold that only men go around him. I hardly see the potential of him being a womanizer." Amara said.

"You have no idea." Serena murmured. Rei heard the murmur and decided later she would question Serena about it. As far as she was concern, she was Darien's only secret lover!

"Well I guess the both of us see things differently. I wouldn't be surprise if someone came and claimed to be pregnant by Darien." Serena said.

"Is that going a little too far?"

"Ask him if I am." Serena challenged. To that no one had a reply. Was it possible that the cold distant Darien had more going for him than just his looks?

"I think I have made us all uncomfortable enough as it is. Someone going to teach me etiquette?" Serena asked. Changing the subject.

"Michelle will be the best choice!" Serena counted on Mina's vivaciousness.

"I can teach you one my free days." the lady in question said.

"Oh thank you! My mother tried to teach me…it was a hopeless case."

They laughed at her.

"I just couldn't get it! She would show me two towels, and they would all look alike and tell ask me which one is better? I would look at her blankly and say they are completely the same but she would deny it and say one is better than the other!"

They laughed again.

"Trust me, I know how you feel. I've been through the identical rug too." Amara said. Serena sighed.

"Besides, what good are all those to me when I leave this place?" she asked.

"Your going to leave?" Amy said with wide eyes.

"As soon as my mom gets better. That was the agreement."

"What do you mean by agreement?" Rei asked with confusion. Serena did not answer.

"Serena, did you come here by your own choice? Do you want to be here?" Michelle asked.

"No." she answered.

"So your just going to leave us?!" Amy asked, tears pilling at her eyes.

"I never said I was here to study. I will finish this school yeah and return home."

"Do you hate this school that much!?"

"Look, it's not about hating or liking it."

"Then what is it about Serena?! What?! So you were forced to change your middle and last name, you are forced away from your family. What does that all matter when you have friends here who cares for you!? I am sure your mother would want you here too!"

"Don't talk as if you know me!"

"I DON'T AND OBVIOULY I NEVER WILL! Excuse." Amy said and walked away.

"Serena please give this some thoughts. We really do care for you. Please." Mina said, running after the upset Amy. She understood what Amy was feeling, to finally find someone you connect with and loose them all so soon was painful for anyone to bear.

"Time to go back to class." Serena said, getting up and dusting herself.

"Is this what you want Serena?" Amara asked.

"I came here with no premeditated thoughts of making lasting friends."

"So then what are we to you? Merchandises you can discard as soon as you are done with?" Lita asked. Softly and walked away. One by one they all left, Michelle and Amara were the last leave.

"We wont pretend we understand you or what life you have lived until now, but it's not everyday you meet true friends. Please remember that.' Michelle said and they left.

With a sigh, Serena left for her art class.

_I guess shopping is out of the question. _

From a hidden place, Diamond watched the drama with forming ideas. And from the window in the cafeteria, Darien watched the drama too, somehow able to guess exactly what happened.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Please Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6 Day 2 After School

**No Pain No Gain**

**Day 2 - After School**

Serena returned home after school in a very sour mood to find a visitor waiting for her. Upon entering her room, she didn't notice anyone there but the door that led to the sitting room was opened.

"Hello?" she called out.

"In here." This was a voice that was both familiar and unfamiliar to her. She had heard it only a handful of times but she could not tell the tone in the voice. After dropping her book bag on the bed, she followed the voice into the room and found her grandmother sitting there reading a newspaper.

"Mrs…I mean Grandmother?" she asked.

"Have a seat child." There was no patience in the voice yet at the same time it was gentle. At her grandmother's request, she moved to sit down on the couch. She waited, but for nearly ten minutes, the older woman said not a word.

"I don't mean to be ru.."

"Hush child." They sat for another ten minutes. Fed up with the old woman, she got up to leave.

"Have I given you permission to rise?" her grandmother asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Neither have I given you permission to waste my time." She walked out of the sitting room and locked the door behind her.

She was not a rude person by nature, however ever since her older brother disappeared to who knows where, she had learned that time was a valuable asset that must be used wisely. Sitting for twenty minutes with nothing to do crawls at her skin. She had never had that leisure before and now that she did, she didn't know how to handle it.

She decided to get a snack or something to eat. She needed to occupy her time if she was to block the event of that day from her mind. Inside her kitchen, she went through the cupboards, trying to find something she was interested in. At the end she decided on Roman Noodle, chicken flavor. She felt someone approach and knew it was her grandmother but she didn't care anymore. She was tired of living for people. A school that trained women to be meek for their parents and husbands was definitely a place not for her. She had come too far to hold power and confidence in herself to give all that up all in the name of being a 'Lady'.

After her Noodle was finished, she turned to go sit at the dinning table and found both Darien and her grandmother sitting there. She rolled her eyes and took the seat furthest from both of them and began to blow on her hot noodle.

"Tea?" she asked sarcastically.

"So you do have manners." The older woman said.

"Too bad I am not my mother to be fully mannered and controlled."

"Serena!" Darien yelled.

"What the heck is your deal anyway?" she asked the student council president.

"You are being espe…"

"Oh shut up. As if you have any right to talk." The two glared at each other.

"Serena, why are you so bitter."

"In what manner?"

"At everything." her grandmother said.

"Lets review shall we? Let's say your brother got some girl pregnant and he is forced to pay some ridiculously high compensation and hospital bills. Let say that the brother wanted to marry the girl but the girl's family refused. This happens to have happened at the same time your mother got severely sick and needed money for hospital bills. Your brother is working night and day and you are to be by your mother's side cause the money has not been raised yet to take her to the hospital. Then let say the girl your brother got pregnant had a fiancé and after the fiancé heard of the pregnancy he threatened to kill your brother. Now through all of this you write a letter to your most prestigious grandmother who had more than enough to help but turn his back on you because your mother had not been the puppet she wanted her to be. Now if you get the picture lets move on. Then unable to take the pressure anymore, your brother and his girl ran away from home, further worrying your already sick mother and worsening her condition. Now you just got out of middle school and hoping for a fun high school life but you have to give it all up for your mother. Now remember that the father died a few days before it was discovered that your brother had impregnated someone. So there are still debts to be paid for the funeral fees. Now consider all of this with a little brother who can barely walk and you are stuck taking care of both mother and brother and yourself for nearly three years! Then finally that grandmother shows up, offers a deal to strip you of your fathers name and legacy, go to her school and leave behind the only family you have. Making a deal that until the mother is healed, you have to stay at the school but as soon as the mother is recovered, you have the right to return. And even though she wants to stay and raise her brother in her mother's place, she was forced away and her brother to live with the last person on earth she would want him to live with! Now consider all of this and see if it makes a sweet and bubbly person." From what she said, Darien gathered her whole story and understood why she was the way she was. She had had to live through some very hard times and her grandmother had refused to help them!?

Her grandmother sighed.

"I didn't know at the time."

"Oh really, what were the boldest words in the letter?"

The older woman said nothing.

"Have you forgotten? I will refresh your Memory. **PLEASE PLEASE GRANDMOTHER, HELP US. PLEASE I NEED HELP! **The cry of a traumatized 13 year old and still you looked away. So, don't ask me why I am bitter! And I am not bitter! I'm mad as hell!" She said, rising from the seat and taking her food to the counter.

"But at least I came to help. And I've given you everything a girl could want."

"Three years too late! And you didn't come to help; you came to bargain with my life and future. Thinking that if I came here and you gave me all the material things of the world, I would be your puppet and stay in this school and someday take after you, wrong! I have my own plans for the future! Now if you are done wasting my time, use the door."

"Are you throwing me out?"

"No, I'm sorry. This place is yours isn't it? I will see myself out. Tata." She said with a chuckle, covered her bowl of Ramon Noodle and left the kitchen, into her bedroom. She picked up her pack and left the room, she would meet Luna outside.

She moved swiftly out of the foyer where she could feel the eyes of the council members on her but she didn't care. Stepping outside, she found Artemis opening the door for Luna.

"Don't bother getting out; we are going else where for our studies." She said to them, took the other side and inside the car she sat. Luna and Artemis glanced curiously at each other. Artemis had been worried since he brought her home; in the car she had not said a word, not even a hello. And now she wanted to study else where without even greeting Luna? Something was definitely up with her! Sitting back down, Artemis returned to the driver's side and started the car.

"Where to?"

"In front of the school to the last Cherry blossom tree before the gate." Artemis and Luna both blinked but without a word the butler began to drive. Artemis had told Luna about Serena's silent behavior and she wondered if it had anything at all to do with why she didn't want to study inside. Were the people in the building bothering her? Had she gotten into a fight? She was dying to find out what was up with Serena but she knew better than to question the blond, especially in the mood she was in.

They arrived at the tree shortly. Grabbing a blanket, Serena spread it under the tree and sat down with her book bag. There was space left for Luna and the tutor took it.

"I best be on my way now." Artemis said.

"Drive safely." Luna waved him off. For a few minutes no one spoke. Serena took out her study materials.

"Take a look at this." Serena said, handing Luna a print of the classes she had to get credits in.

"I am aware of the classes. I used to go to school here though it seems a lot has been added to it since last I was here." Luna said, looking through the classes and their requirements.

"I have decided to spend the next month on Math, Science, English and Foreign language. I will go to morning and afternoon classes and maybe evening classes on nights that I can. So my tutoring schedule will have to change." Serena said.

"What do you propose?"

"There will be no tutoring unless I found myself struggling." Luna looked at the younger girl, she was serious.

"What do I tell your grandmother?"

"Tell her anything you want. I don't care."

"I see. So do you need help now?" Luna asked.

"Not really, I printed out some of the worksheets. I will work on it and give them to you for your assessment."

"Very well." Serena took out the printed worksheets, took one out to work on it while giving the rest to Luna to look through. 15 minutes of silence passed as Serena worked and finally Luna decided to ask questions in hopes of finding out what was wrong with Serena.

"Artemis tells me you have a gift for make up and hairdos." Serena looked up at her but returned her attention back to her work.

"Yeah. Mom was especially good with them. From as long as I can remember, I have watched her make the ugliest people look like models. She taught me her techniques, showed me how to find a person's true makeup color. Mama never opened a salon but when she was healthy; our house was like a salon. People always came to her to get their make ups and hair done. Of course they paid so even without a shop mama was an artist. I learned everything there was to learn about hair, about makeup and about art. Mom is a great artist!" Serena said, the loving memories of her mother chasing the ghost of hurt and anger out of her eyes.

"Yes, Lady Serenity is indeed very talented. You know at the time I was a student here, she and I were in the same grade. At the time I was nerd and people picked on me but one time she stood up for me and I was never picked on again. She was a lovely woman, the goddess of Silver Moon Private Academy." Luna added.

"You know, she thought me how to sing, play the piano and she always tried to teach me etiquette. A hopeless case on that one. She even taught me how to sew! The area we lived was the ghettos and their English were only half decent, mom never allowed me or my brother to talk the ghetto talk. She forbade it so we learned to speak proper English from her and from school though even the school teachers talked ghetto. You know, after she became so sick she couldn't do people's hair, I took over. It was that business that fed me, her and my little brother. I was not as great as my mom, but I was equally as good as any professional makeup and hair stylist. My mom also never charged as high as real salons and because of that, when she was sick they still came to me to do their hairs and makeup just so I can earn something for food and provision. It saved us from starvation and death. So now I've gotten really good at it; I would even say as good as my mom and definitely better than the salon stylists."

"Is that what you want to be someday? Makeup and hair artists?" Luna asked.

"Maybe, but I also love to sing and play the piano. And there is the fact that I am good at drawing, thanks to my mom I have acquired all these talents. My future career is a struggle between an actress, beauty artist, an artist (drawing and painting) and a singer."

"You really are your mother's daughter." Luna commented.

"Thank you." there was silence again. Serena had a lot of gifts but from what Luna had heard so far about the blond, she was beginning to think Serena had multiple personality. She appears strong but inwardly she seems weak. Once pricked she becomes a dangerous viper that conceals her gentleness. But sometimes her calmness is to conceal something dangerous. Of all of this, who exactly was Serena? What was her dominant trait? She was like a puzzle with pieces scattered everywhere.

"So how do you like the school so far Serena?"

"It hasn't bothered me and I haven't bothered it so it's cool. Here, I'm done with this one." She said, handing the completed paper to Luna and taking a different one from the piles. Silently they both worked through problems, trading papers for corrections.

Two hours later, they had completed a satisfying amount of worksheets and Serena's mood had lifted somewhat.

"Oh Serena, do you have my cell number?" Luna asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Write it down." Serena took out her cell phone that she had planned to never use and saved Luna's number on it and gave Luna's hers.

"Thank you, Luna." Serena said sincerely. Luna looked at her for a long time before cupping her cheeks for Serena to meet her eyes.

"Listen to me. Serena, in life nothing ever goes the way it should. Even you might give up on yourself, which is why you need a good friend by your side so when that happens, you at least have someone to depend on. I have only met you two days and I already I like you. There is something about you that attracts people closer to you and of all your talents; this is the best of it. I know you have been through a lot and probably have had to depend on yourself alone but Serena, if you ever meet someone who sincerely wants to be a part of your life, don't shut the person down. There is more to you than a girl that was forced to grow up because of circumstances. If you have the chance to be a kid again, don't turn your back on it. You can be a kid only once but an adult forever if you don't die. I want to be your friend Serena, someone you can talk to. Someone you can trust and depend on. I maybe older than you, but friendship have nothing to do with age." Luna said. Serena sincerely listened to her but for her it was impossible.

To trust someone else, to depend on another. Was that even possible in this day and world? The idea of baring her heart out to someone was a nightmare to her; if people see all that she is will that talent Luna spoke off even be a use in keeping them closer to her? She had depended on her father, he died and left her. She had depended on her mother; she got so sick that it was her mother who depended on her. She had depended on her older brother, but he had abandoned the family for a chick he claimed to love. Then there had been Molly and her mother, her second family that had turned out to be nothing more than traitors. She had even once depended on the help of her grandmother and she had turned her back on them. If your on family were not dependable, how can a complete outsider be any better? No, she didn't share Luna's views and it would be impossible to share it. She had learned to depend only on herself, and that alone had brought her this far. It was enough.

"I am planning to get a job on campus." She said instead. Luna sighed, hoping she had at least acknowledged her words.

"How can you take morning and afternoon classes and work at the same time?" she asked.

"Well morning classes ends at 3 and afternoon classes ends at 6. I can work from 6:30 to 10:30. On Sundays I can work all day, Saturdays will be my resting day." She explained.

"Won't you be too tired?" Luna asked.

"Nah. When I took over doing the hair and makeup, I would normally sit by my mother all day and do one hair or make after another. The only break I had is just to prepare some food."

"So you are a good cook?"

"Decent but very limited."

"I can teach you if you want."

"Maybe later. For now I just want to focus on my classes and a job to support myself and send to my little brother."

"You miss him very much don't you?"

"More than I can say."

They packed their things and called for Artemis who sped over in minutes.

"I want to walk home, so take Luna." Serena told Artemis.

"Definitely not!" Luna objected.

"It's alright. I am still within the school campus and people are all over." She said, the two adult looked and realized she was right.

"But Serena…"

"It will be fine. What could possibly go wrong?" she asked. They sighed, debated a little but Serena won anyway.

"You better be safe." Luna said.

"I will." She waved them off and slowly began to walk home.

As she walked, she thought back on the day's event. Maybe she had been insensitive by saying she didn't want lasting friends. But before coming to the school, that was what she had planned. Why could people not accept it when someone is honest with them? Which would be worse? To not tell them she would leave at the end of the year and when it came she left without a goodbye or tell them so they can be prepared for it and not make a fuss? Personally speaking, if she had been them, she would have been glad to be warned forehand.

"Serena, if you ever meet someone who sincerely wants to be a part of your life, don't shut the person down." Luna's words flashed in her mind, along with it came pictures of Amy, Mina, Lita and the people who had sat with her this afternoon at lunch under a cherry blossom tree. Did they really want to be her friend? Wasn't Amy befriending her because at the moment she was at the center of attention and she could make her look beautiful? Wasn't Mina hanging around her because she was the granddaughter of the chairwoman? What about Lita and Rei? Had it not been Darien who ordered them to approach her just so they can keep her safe from any troubles Diamond's groupies would cause her? Hadn't Rei said herself she didn't want to have anything to do with her? All those people had their own agenda in befriending her, so why should she make the effort to accept them into her heart and trust only to feel that she is been used?

"Is it wrong to want to protect myself, to protect my heart?" She whispered out loud.

"Very, if it is from me." Diamond's voice startled her. Swiftly she stepped away and turned to face him.

"What do you want?"

"You."

_What could go wrong I asked? This...He could go wrong!_

She looked around her and noticed she had somehow moved fast and was within the woods that were before her house. She also realized that she wasn't alone with Diamond; he had his boys with him.

"Why can't you understand and accept the fact that I don't want to have anything to do with you?!" she yelled, she was seriously loosing her patience with this buffoon.

"You cannot not want me. I am very desirable." He said arrogantly. Serena sighed; there was a reason why fools didn't know they were fools.

"Well excuse me; I have a lot to do right now." She said, trying to walk away but he blocked her path. She crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes narrowed.

"It's not very safe to cross me Serena." He said dangerously.

"Really? What are you, God?"

"I might as well be." Serena laughed.

"You really think you can do whatever whenever and however you want don't you?"

"I've been very polite in asking you to be my girl."

"And I've been very straightforward in telling you that it is never going to happen."

"I have never had to tell a girl twice to be mine."

"Too bad, I'm not a girl. I'm a woman. We have a lot more sense in our heads. Now if you will excuse me." she walked around him.

_What an insufferable jerk! _

_**I have ways of making you change your mind my dear.**_Diamond thought. He snapped his fingers and his boys quickly went and blocked Serena's way. She sighed again, this was getting old.

"Don't make me have to do something unpleasant for me to get my point across." He said, walking up to her. She didn't turn to even acknowledge him.

"If you put a single hand on me I will..."

"You will do what? Tell you grandmother to expel me? I'm going to make sure that you go on your knees and beg me to be your man." He came behind her, running his finger down her neck to her side. But as his fingers approached her breast, she grabbed his hand, placed it over her shoulders and with enough force flipped him over her head and into his groupies.

"Why you!" a groupie with bright red hair said, flipped a knife and charged at her. Living in the ghetto's meant learning to fight to survive. As the blade drew near, she jumped high up, flipped over his head and landed behind him. She then picked up her knees and smacked it to his back bone. He crumbled to the floor in pain.

"You're going to pay for that!" the remaining five groupies stood before Diamond who sat on the floor checking himself for injuries.

Instinct took over, the need to survive; to defend herself awakened the strength within her which was normally sheltered most of the time. Instead of waiting for them to charge at her, she charged them, kicking and punching. When one of them managed to circle her neck with his arm, she bit hard on it and the poor boy yelled. The lovely blue of her eyes were dark with fury and desperation. Hearing movement from her back, she quickly turned and blocked another boy's punch, kicking him in his private. He went down holding it. There was another noise behind her but she wasn't quick enough to dodge this one. A punch landed in her stomach. She crossed her hand over her abdomen, gritting her teeth to bear the pain. Another guy had picked up a stick and was ready to hit her with it. She closed her eyes and waited for it but it never came. When she heard someone clap hands as if dusting, she looked up and found Darien staring at her. He stretched his hand out to her.

"You alright?" he asked, his eyes very dark. She didn't take the hand and stood up on her own. She looked around and found Darien had done justice to the two boys she hadn't been able to finish and Diamond.

She raised a brow at him.

"I was taking a walk when I saw what was going on so I came to help." He explained.

"My hero." He didn't miss the sarcasm.

"Better than being a bore I should think." He replied with equal sarcasm. Serena remembered when she had called him a bore to Mina. That girl could never keep her mouth shut.

"Do we just leave them?" she asked.

"They will be fine."

"Drats!"

"My sentiments exactly."

"Well anyway, I thank you for your heroic effort."

"Yet I detect mockery."

"You can't blame me. I thought you were the bad guy kind."

"Glad I am elevated from that level." Darien replied.

She held her head and winced.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked, trying to mask his worry though his eyes spoke for itself.

"My head suddenly hurts badly." She informed. He took her head gently and looked where she was touching, it felt tender and blood was falling down the side of her face.

"One of them must have punched you really hard there. There is a wound that is bleeding."

"Urrgh!' she moaned as the pain intensified.

"Come on; let's get you to the clinic."

She felt dizzy and a throbbing pain that was as if someone was deliberately hitting a hammer over and over on her head.

Darien took one of her hand and placed it around his head while he held her waist to support her movement. They barely took a step when Serena blanked out. He sighed and picked her up into his arms bridal style. Without looking back he walked as fast as he could to the nearest clinic which was ten minutes walk away.

For those who saw the sight of Serena unconscious in Darien's arms would never forget it. From lips to lips the story traveled.

Inside the clinic, she was quickly placed on a bed and examined by the head doctor. Darien waited outside for result. Haven heard what had happened; Mina and Amy arrived at the clinic. The other friends of Serena followed soon after.

"What the heck happened?!" Mina asked worriedly.

"Diamond." That was all it took for them to understand. After the others arrived, Darien gave a little brief detail about what had happened, leaving behind the fact that after Serena walked out on him and her grandmother; he had gone in search of her. Of course he didn't tell them about the grandmother issue either. He had searched for an hour for her and hadn't found her. He had then returned home and 1 and half hours later when she wasn't back, he had decided to go look again. Which was how he had come across the fighting scene in the woods. He had witnessed from when Diamond was flipped over her head and Rubeus attacked her with a knife only to have the air knocked out of him. He had been so stunned he stood watching what was going on. Then it had surprised him more when she had charged at the others, kicking and punching them. As she fought the one that had come behind her, another tried to sneak up at her and punched her in the stomach. Her bending down to hold her stomach had snapped him out of his shock and he had rushed to her aid.

What he didn't understand was why he had been so furious! When she came to the school, he hadn't liked it at all. He knew her, well not personally but from her brother, Troy. He had met her brother three years ago when he was eloping with his girlfriend to Canada which was where he had been at the time. It was a summer break so he had gone there to visit his grandparents, his only living relatives. He had met Troy at a park on a festival day; he held two bags and seemed to be struggling. He had out of sympathy offered to carry one for him, what he hadn't expected was the crazy day that one act of kindness could produce. They went from one hotel after another but the rental fees were too much for the runaway couple. At first he hadn't known they had run away nor had he known that the reason they kept denying every hotel was because of money issues. It was after the 6th hotel on foot that made him realize that these people were broke. After demanding an explanation, they finally told him their story. Darien had never understood love or why it was so important, yet these children and they were children. Troy at the time was only 16 and the girl, Rose was 16 too. She was a beautiful blond red haired girl with vibrant golden eyes and a killer body. Her hair was very long and shiny (Galaxia). Once again, yet these children were so deeply in love it was hard to not notice.

After talking to his grandparents, they agreed for the couple to live with them if they were willing to keep the house clean with additional conditions. The couples whole heartedly agreed. Darien spent that summer with them and every holiday and summer in between. Troy would talk about the hard working sister he loved so much. Troy's picture of Serena was as pure and lighthearted as an angel. She was sweet, kind, bubbly, to put it simply she seemed to be the kind that went everywhere with a grin. In his mind, Darien had indeed envisioned an angel. His image became complete when Troy showed him a picture of his lovely sister. From then on the angel intruded in his dreams, teasing and bringing his fantasies to life. He had for the life of him wanted to meet Serena so badly.

Then one day in school, the chairwoman had called him. Told him her granddaughter was coming to the school and showed him a picture of the angel. At first he had been so excited but then it dawned on him, the angel would never be an angel again if she came to school at his school. It was a school that made people live in the rules of society and never by their true nature. He didn't want Serena to become one of those bubbly idiotic women! When he told Troy of this, Troy had assured him that there was no way in hell she would come to the school because of what that school did to students. The whole lady act was annoying to her. He had believed him, but she had come and he was pissed.

He took his anger out on her with his rudeness and cold behavior. It didn't matter anymore; soon she would be just like all the other woman. He gave up his fantasies, realizing just how dangerously close he had come to falling in love with her. Wanting that thought out of his mind, he believed sleeping with a woman would destroy any lingering feelings within him seeing that his fantasies were rated for mature people. And that was how his sleeping around habit began. First with Miss. Haruna, Rei, two other no good girls and even the least expected person, Trista. Yet her attitude still made him hold on to a small ray of hope that she would be different. She had even turned down Diamond! And today he had learned the only reason she had even come to the school was for her mother's sake. He had been the one to jump to conclusions, if he had been by her side from the moment she came, he could have prevented what happened between her and Diamond. She wouldn't be hurt lying on a sick bed to be examined. How would Troy react knowing he had failed to protect his baby sister? He was very ashamed of himself.

"Mr. Shields?" The doctor said, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"How is she?"

"No serious damage. A night of uninterrupted rest is all she needs. I will contact the chairw…"

"No need, I will take care of that. Please inform me immediately if any changes occur."

"I will. But she has to sleep here for the night."

"I understand. Thank you. Everyone lets return home. Doctor, we shall return tomorrow." Darien said. They all returned home, worry on all their hearts.

****************************************************************************************************

The sun intruded on her eyes so she was forced to wake up. When her eyes open, the sight she saw was not what she had expected. She tried to sit up quickly but her headache forced her back on the bed.

"Hey, easy." He said to her and she moaned.

"What time is it?"

"About 11."

"And what are you doing here?" she asked, her hand over her face. There was no reply at first.

"I wanted to know if you were alright." The gentleness of his voice startled her. She lifted her hands from her face to stare at his, he was being sincere.

"I'm fine really. My head still hurts but not as badly as last night."

"Normally people ask what happened but you didn't."

"My mind is firmly rooted in reality thank you." she replied and he laughed. After a while she tried to sit up and he helped her up.

"Really, thank you Darien."

"You're welcome." There was a lapse of silence.

"You surprise me." Serena finally admitted.

"I surprise myself."

"That, I will beat the s*** out of him!" Serena said, her eye firming with malice.

"You don't have to worry about Diamond, he is being expelled.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?!" Darien asked, totally confused by her question.

"I mean why is he being expelled?" Darien blinked.

_**I must be hearing things.**_

"Because he just attacked you?"

"Is that the only reason?"

Darien sighed, really, this girl was something else.

"Diamond has always been a problem for this school, he had only one more chance to be here and he blew it by attacking you. His expulsion is being handled by the Chairwoman herself and that means he had really crossed the line."

"I almost feel sorry for him."

"I don't." Darien crossed his hand over his chest.

"Can't you guys just let him do community services?"

"He will intimidate others to do his work for him. We've tried it before."

"Then he really gotta go doesn't he and that means I will never get my revenge. Jeez this sucks!"

Darien wondered what kind of logic Serena used in reasoning out things. She didn't want the guy who had just attacked her to be expelled? For mere revenge? What could she possibly do to him that he couldn't or wouldn't retaliate?

…………….

……….

….

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know where Troy is?" he asked. Her eyes grew big and she turned her full attention on him.

"You…you know my brother." She gulped and for the first time, Darien saw the angel that Troy had so described. Completely unguarded, her emotions displayed on her face, her thoughts an open book.

"Yes."

"How...how is he." She asked quietly.

"He is doing well now."

"And Rose?"

"She is good too."

"And the child?"

"Chibi Serena? She is fine."

"Chibi whattt?" she asked, completely taken aback by the name.

"They named her after you but mostly we just all call her Chibi Chibi."

"Describe her."

"Pink hair, bright large red eyes and very cute. Her hair style is kinda like yours from your junior high only hers is heart shaped instead of meatballs."

"I see…hey! Don't call my hair meatballs and how did you know that?!" Serna demanded, immediately putting her hand over her head where the meatballs would have been if she still wore that hairstyle. Darien laughed.

"Troy showed me pictures of you. He always talked about you, the beautiful kind sister he regrets ever leaving behind to shoulder the burdens of the family alone." They were both very quiet.

"Do you want to know where he is?"

"Not if you want me to storm out of this place and take the nearest available transportation to go find him and beat the crap out of him." she said with a tired small smile.

"Then that is a no."

"I failed him."

"Failed who Serena?" Darien asked. He became very alarmed when tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"I promised him before he left that no matter the circumstances, I will never leave mom's side. And that I would raise Sammy to be good. Now look where I am, miles away from both of them!" she cried unguarded.

Darien finally understood why she wanted to go home so badly. Of course she missed her family, but she was breaking a promise she made to her brother by being so far away from her family. Serena was very family oriented, dedicated and involved. She wanted a part in all her family members' life but she was the kind that chooses her family. She cannot choose her siblings or parents, but family to her is the ones she feels strongly for. They had all missed judged her.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Outside the door, the others eavesdropped on the two's conversation and they felt terrible for their actions against Serena. She was obviously hurting by being away from her sick mother and baby brother but they had selfishly demanded she stay with them, completely disregarding her feelings.

It was time to make things right again. Serena was important to them but so was she to those she had left behind to come to their school. The little time they had left together, they would cherish it!

**********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review!

Thank you Itarille Celebrindal^^


	7. Chapter 7 Day 35 Afternoon

**No Pain No Gain**

**Day 35 - Afternoon**

A month had passed since the incident with Diamond. Serena had recovered with no scars and had finally fallen into the school routine. Everything was going if not well then normal and all her friends had accepted the fact that she would be leaving the school come the end of the year.

With friendship restored and angered hearts calmed, she moved through her school life dealing with the normal bullying and trying to fit where she was most suited.

However, the council, particularly Darien and her friends were still disoriented by her determination to leave the school at the end of the year. As was her grandmother, so she had called the council together for a meeting on how to make her stay.

"Meeting is in session. Today, Chairwoman Nightingale will address the council on a matter that if not consciously then unconsciously has been bothering us. Chairwoman, the floor is all yours." Being the president of the council, Darien opened the gate way for their meeting to start. Everyone turned to the chairwoman, some already suspecting what was afoot while others were totally clueless.

"It has been a long time since both councils and all its functions has gathered together. As we all well know, a meeting like this only happens on the most urgent of reasons but I feel this meeting is urgent for us to meet though I hold no objection to anyone feeling otherwise. As you well know of the history regarding my only child, she ran away when pregnant with a Japanese hopeless man to Japan. As communications has just recent years been opened between me and her, I have come to learn of the other children she bore with this said man. My daughter has three children, a dead husband and failing heart that has her in the hospital undergoing surgery and treatment. The death of her husband left them in even worse conditions and debts than how they lived before and because of that my granddaughter whom we all know as Serena had to drop out of school to support them. Obviously she had been doing so for three years until I interfered. The condition set for her and my daughter so she will not repeat the same mistake my daughter made was that she would come to this school for a year while her mother is given the best treatments to fight her illness. I had hoped that with the one year, my granddaughter will find happiness here that she would not give up as my daughter had. But unfortunately, it's the saying like mother like daughter that seems to apply for her. She has no reservation about staying in this school and taking over as the chairwoman. As you also well know, this school has been in my family for many years, if I have no one to inherit it, I am afraid to say that I have to close the school and sell the property." When she said that, the whole room gasped. They couldn't imagine something like that ever happening to their beloved school.

"So I bring this urgent request to all the members of the council, I want you to do all in your powers to convince her that she belongs in this school. It is no small task that I ask of you, I know first hand how stubborn she can be but I hope that with many minds working together, we will be able to break the stubborn she has constructed around herself. Let's not forget that she holds a very thick stack of pride in her small frame. I am open to any ideas." She finished.

"Council may now voice their thoughts and opinions." Michelle sitting by Darien announced. They thought about the crises, some of them wouldn't care really but the idea of having that majestic school close down all because of one messily girl's pride and stubbornness irked at them.

"Why not just extend the contracts with her until the end of her high school years here?" someone suggested.

"I thought of that." Mrs. Chairwoman admitted.

"That is a terrible idea." Darien said.

"Why?" this everyone wanted to know.

"Think about it, Serena is stubborn with a lot of pride. Her being here not by her own will but by a contract makes her very unhappy. If we look in the long run, we need her to stay not just at this school but to someday take over as Chairwoman. Even if we extend the contract for her to finish high school here, she would be even bitterer about it." Darien explained.

"Yes and out of pride, even if she came to the conclusion it wouldn't be bad to inherit the school, she will bitterly turn it aside." Amara finished for Darien. They all sighed.

"We just need one moment when her guard is down to sow the seed of uncertainty about leaving into her." Jayden shared his thoughts. Mina roused to her feet.

"I mean no disrespect to you and your ideas my lady but I want to say count me out of this manipulation." She said.

"Why, don't you want her in this school too?" Andrew asked.

"Sure I do but only by her own free will. Look, out of misunderstanding I almost lost my friendship with her, I will not do anything to japrodize it ever again. Of course I can still try to persuade her to stay here but that is as far as I will go. I will not be involved in any other plots that might hurt her. Besides, I think our best option if we really want her to stay is to show her how much we care and love her and how much she means to us." Mina said.

"But…"

"Mina is right." Lita joined in. "I understand that we have reasons why she should stay here but she also has her own reasons as to why she wants to be away from her. she has lived her whole life in a place that might as well be a different world. If she gives up all that to live here, then she must do it all on her own or else she will forever regret her decisions. I'm with Mina, my part in all this is that I will also try to persuade her to stay but that is as far as I go as well. In the end, if she decides to leave, we will trade contacts and keep in touch the best way we can."

"That's all cute and peachy but that doesn't solve the problem of the demolition of this school if she leaves." Another person said.

"This school can take care of itself, right now what we need to understand is her reasons for why she wants to get away from here and see if we can't meet those reasons." Darien said.

"Well we know one reason is that she wants to be where her mother is. She is so used to taking care of her mother and younger brother that being away from them makes her worry unnecessary, especially with her mother in the hospital." Mina announced.

"Also her brother in someone else's care when she is capable of taking care of her brother bothers her." Lita added.

"And there is also the fact of her promise to her brother." Darien added.

"Are those the only reasons we have?" Michelle asked when all went quiet.

"As far as we know, yes." Darien answered.

They took time to think on all the information they had so far, trying to fin anything that they had missed.

"Well since these three reasons are all we have to work with, how about we discus how to solve them if it becomes an issue?" Zane suggested.

"Well the issue is very simple to solve if those are her only reasons for wanting to go back. The surgery on my daughter has been successful; all she needs now is the recovery exercise. I can contract a professional here to look after her."

"I don't get what you mean Mrs. Nightingale."

"She is saying she wants Serena's mom and little brother to move here." Darien explained.

"Ohhhhhhh!" they all said.

"That's a great idea! They will be by Serena and she will no longer have a reason or at least a valid reason to be away." Amara said.

"Pride people, it could be her most solid reason to get away. So if we are going to move her family here, we have to go about it in the smoothest of ways. Not to mention that we also have to convince her mother, if she escaped from here before what makes us think she wants to come back? And if she also knows her daughter doesn't want to be here, will she come?" Zane added another curveball to their thoughts.

"You know, instead of playing all these games, why don't we just do what Mina suggested? Let her know how much we want her to stay with us, talk to her mother and have her on our side to convince her to stay. I think that might be the only thing that will have any chance of working." Amara advised.

They all sighed.

"I suppose that is it then, Mrs. Chairwoman?" Darien asked.

"Nothing else can be done but that."

"If that is all then this meeting is ad…"

"Wait!" Amara cut in.

"Yes?" Darien asked.

"I have a suggestion for two people I think have earned the right to join the council."

"Oh yes, I absolutely agree with Amara." Michelle said.

"Who are we talking about?" Darien asked already knowing the answer.

"Our Serena and Amy, I think we should make the council members. Not only will it give as more asses and time with Serena but also she has proven over and over again she has what it takes to be a guardian and a protector as well as a spy. As for Amy, her sweet and gentle manner makes her very warm and welcoming which I think the guardianship side of our organization lacks in chunks." Amara explained.

"I see your reasoning Amara. Does anyone have objections to this?" Darien asked the room. No one objected.

"Well as procedures go, we need sixty percent of the school body votes in other for them to become members. Monday at the assembly, we will inform the students and have them vote. Anymore cases?"

There was silence.

"Senior council you meet tomorrow evening at 8 here, junior council you also meet but at the theater nearest the art room in the afternoon. Then with all cases concluded, this meeting is adjourned." Darien ended the meet.

"All rise." Zane commanded and they all roused up. They bowed as the chairwoman left the room followed by Darien and finally dismissed themselves, each lost in thoughts and going their separate way.

************************************************************************************************************************

Back in her room, Serena and Luna finally concluded their tutoring.

"Hey Serena, do you want to come visit me at my home tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"You don't have work right?"

"Mmmhm..."

"Good, you can come with some friends if you want."

"Why all of a sudden though?" Serena asked.

"Well…" Luna answered nervously and Serena who had been looking at a work sheet look up at her. She was blushing and Serena rolled her eyes.

"It's not me you are inviting is it?"

"Of course it is!"

"Fine then, we will come with Mina's driver." Serena answered, turning her attention back to the worksheet. As she expected, Luna sat quietly in disappointment.

"Ok fine."

"What was that?" Serena asked, though she had heard perfectly well.

"I want you to come with Artemis." Luna admitted.

"There is nothing wrong with crushing on the guy. Just chill out a little, calm down about this whole primpy lady stuff too. You'll make him more nervous than normal." Serena advised.

"I don't know how else to act. This is how I was raised."

"What will you be wearing tomorrow when we come?"

"My black suit."

"In your own house?"

"Yeah?" Serena sighed. This lady was hopeless. Time to do so high time interfering.

"I just remembered I have a dinner date tomorrow."

"With who?" Luna asked. Serena hadn't expected that question but said the first name atop her head.

"Darien."

"The two of you are going out?!" Luna asked in shock. She knew Darien and Serena had become close ever since the Diamond incident but not THAT close.

"It's a sort of formal event. I need a chaperone, can you come?" She asked, finally putting the work sheet away.

"Sure, what time is it?"

"About 8. I will come to your house at 6 though if you don't mind. Then we can take the Limo from there to the restaurant."

"Sure."

"Great, now that you done, you can leave my room now. I am planning on hiding so the others don't find me." Luna giggled.

"Too much?"

"They have too much energy."

"Ok, I get it. I will see you tomorrow at 6 then."

"Ok." They hugged and Luna left. Haven given in to the temptation to use the cell phone a few weeks back, she picked it up and dialed Mina's number.

"Hey girl, what's up."

"Date preparation."

"I'm there." They hanged up. She dialed Amy's number.

**_"This is Amy Anderson, I am sorry that I am unavailable to take your call at this time. Please leave your name and number and I will call you as soon as possible. God Bless you."_** Beep.

Serena sighed.

"Amy girl you've gotta cut short your message. Anyway, got some interesting project for tomorrow. Hit me up as soon as you can. Love always."

The she dialed Rei's Number.

"Serena?"

"Yeah, can you come over?"

"What for?"

"A date preparation."

"You're going on a date!?" Rei screamed so loud. Darien and everyone around her just turned to stare at her.

"Very funny, see ya in 5." Serena hanged up and dialed Lita's number.

**_"Yo, Lita here, at the beep do ur thing." _**

"Lits, I need you at my room ASAP. Much love."

Now there is much to do. Serena said as she got up for the kitchen, she had to get something to eat before the girls got there or she will forget to eat.

***********************

"She's going on a date?" Darien asked when he heard Rei shout about Serena going on a date.

"I don't know. But I think so." Rei answered uncertainly. Darien just stared at her and turned around back to his work. He was furious and Rei could see it. Inwardly she was happy that he was upset. After that day when Serena was in the hospital after the fight with Diamond, he had told her that their affair was at its end. He hadn't once given a thought to her feelings. It was worse when she became sure that the girl he had given his heart to was Serena. For a week she had been almost cold to Serena. Then when Serena began to ignore her, she realized what she was doing and apologized to her.

She was still hurt by Darien's coldness but it was what was expected. They had only been sex buddies, that had nothing to do with matters of the heart as long as Darien was concerned. So inwardly, she hoped that if Serena was indeed interested in someone else and was going on a date with that person, then there was a chance Darien would come back to her.

"Any, she said she needed my help. So this is it for the night. See you all tomorrow." She said and took off.

Darien on the other hand was so furious, a minute after Rei left he couldn't sit still. Picking up whatever he could he turn to the rest of the council that were still with him.

"Make sure all the work are completed tonight!" he barked at them and also rushed out. they all blinked in shock. Darien had never snapped at them or looked so angry. From the corner, Andrew and Jayden giggled.

"I guess he's been hocked!" Jayden said, breaking down into laughter with Andrew right after him. The others looked at them in confusion.

********************************

Amy came out of her shower to find the light of her phone on. She picked it up and saw she had a voice mail.

"Amy girl you've gotta cut short your message. Anyway, got some interesting project for tomorrow. Hit me up as soon as you can. Love always." She blinked, an interesting project? She dialed Serena's number.

"Hey Ames."

"Interesting project?"

"Can you get her ASAP?"

"Yeah sure. I just got out of the shower, give me a few minutes."

"Sure thing. See ya." Blinking, he wondered what Serena was being so vague about.

"This is going to be fun." She said and headed to her closet to dress up.

*********************

"Lits, I need you at my room ASAP. Much love." Lita had been too slow to her phone so she appeared when Serena was leaving a message.

"ASAP huh. I wonder what this is all about. Returning to the kitchen where she had finished baking cookies, she packed them into a basket.

"Well this is going to be an interesting night. Add a little cookies and we are all set." Walking of her room, she began to walk across to the west wing. Ahead she saw Mina rushing to house and from below Rei bursting into the foyer. She waited for Rei to catch up.

"Hey Rei, what's going on?"

"Got the messaged from Serena?"

"Sorta but it doesn't make any sense. She just said to come to her room."

"I don't know much. All she mentioned was preparing for a date." Lita's eyes grew big and suddenly they needed to get to the room as fast as they could. After Mina they ran.

Mina being the first inside the room just ran straight into the open door that led to the kitchen. She found Serena sipping a can of soda.

"A date?!" She screamed, her whole being screaming of excitement.

"Calm down. Sit down too before you fall." Without question she drew back a chair and sat down.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's this all about a Date?"

"We will like top know too." Lita's voice said and a second later they entered the kitchen.

"I am not saying a word until Amy gets here." Serena said and they all groaned.

"No fair!" Mina said

"What do you have in the basket Lita?" Serena asked to draw their attention from the subject.

"Oh these? I was just baking them." She put the basket on the table and opened it up. The fresh scent of chocolate chip cookies and soft cookies wafted through the air, teasing their nostrils.

"Oh man, I want some now!" Mina said with watery eyes.

"If I allow you to take one, it will all be over until Amy gets here. So why we wait for her, lets make some tea." Lita said, closing the basket and putting it atop the fridge.

"Awww! Why is it always Amy!?" Mina whined.

"Cause she lives further off than we do so we have to wait for her."

"Fine but I want hot chocolate instead of tea."

"Green tea will be fine by me." Rei said.

"Do't you have hands? Lita enough babying us. We will all make our own. It will give us something to do as we wait for our blue friend."

"Good idea." Lita agreed.

"I hate you Serena." Rei said sourly.

"There there…" Serena chuckled. As they waited for the hot water to come to a boil, they got out the ingredients needed for their drinks. Already drinking soda, Serena decided to stick to that though she had to make some Lipton tea for Amy.

As soon as their drinks were ready, Amy walked in.

"AMY!" the relief Rei, Mina and Lita felt were enormous. The instinctively hugged which she hugged back uncertainly. From the corner Serena tried not to laugh out loud.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Cookies and tea?" Serena offered instead.

"Ok Serena, no more delays! Spit it out! Who are you going on the date with?" Mina asked.

"Say what?!?! A date?!" Amy's reaction was comical. Serena sighed, went to the refrigerator and picked up the basket of cookies. She set it in the middle of the table and took out a place. As she began putting cookies on a plate, Lita came to help. Finally when table were set and they all sat, she decided she had tortured them enough.

"Well the lie was I would be going on a date with Darien tomorrow."

"What!?" the girls and Darien who had walked up behind them screamed. They all turned to him and Rei sighed.

"Yes? Are you lost Kitten?" Serena asked him.

"Sorry, I got kinda curious about who the poor victim you would be going on a date was. I just hadn't expected that victim to be myself."

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I needed a good lie and who more than you since the idea of us dating will sound bizarre to people?" Serena said.

"Ok, what made you lie about me in the first place?" Darien said, bringing up a chair to sit with them. Serena sighed, got up and poured milk in a glass. She sat the milk before him and returned to her seat.

"Anyway, we all know Luna and Artemis are crushing on each other. I will commit suicide if I have to watch one more episode of them trying to hide their feelings. Anyway, she invited me to her house tomorrow and I suddenly got a brilliant idea."

"I don't like where this is heading." Darien complained.

"Shut it Kitty. Anyway, I told her that I had a date with Darien tomorrow at 8 but I would be at her house at 6 and I needed her as a chaperone."

"Oh, I see. Going there at 6 is only an excuse to dress her up." Amy realized

"Exactly."

"And at 8 when you two are picked up, it will be a set up with Artemis." Lita added.

"But instead of getting out of the Limo, you will not and she will have no choice but to be on a date with Artemis." Rei added.

"Exactly."

"But how do we get Artemis to participate? I don't think willingly he will go along with it." Mina said.

"That is where Darien comes in the picture." Serena answered.

"Me!?"

"Yes you! I don't care what you have to do, but it's all going to be up to you to get him dressed in a tuxedo with flowers!"

"You can't be serious!"

"I am very serious. Anyway, that is the plan for tomorrow. In the after we have to go shopping for Luna, I think all she has is either suits or ball room gown from the 1700's."

"This is going to be fun!" Mina said.

"This is going to be a nightmare." Darien groaned, but inwardly he was relieved that she wasn't the one going out with some man. That man would have a face make over.

They spent the whole evening plotting out how things would work and choosing tasks for each person to perform.

**************************************************************************************************************************

The next afternoon found the girls at the mall trying to find clothes perfect for Luna.

"Let's go with Gold or orange. She is always so gloomy and dark, something bright is definitely needed." Mina said passionately.

"No way! It's like we are trying to change her personality 180 degrees! I think we should stick with something that makes her who she is but still stands out…but also brings out the feminine side of her. I go with red, maybe dark red." Rei also shared her thoughts.

"No, something more elegant yet subtle. Green is definitely the best choice." Lita added.

"No! Orange!"

"No Red!"

"No Green!" it became a glaring contest between the three council members. They began to argue about their individual colors, completely forgetting the reason for their arguments In the first place. From the side, Amy and Serena sighed.

"What about you Amy? Recommend anything?" Serena asked.

"Not really, this isn't an outfit for me. Lets look around; maybe we will find something that best fit Luna." Amy said.

"Good idea." They split up, leaving the three girls still arguing. Serena took the left side of the mall while Amy went to the left. They picked many dresses and compared it but nothing worked.

"Why is shopping for someone so hard?" Amy asked.

"If she was a guy we could just pick any black suit but as a woman, there is more to our clothing than just the color. It has to tell something, mean something." Serena said.

"I suppose…" Amy stopped talking. She had been turning her head when a dress caught her eyes.

"Amy?" Serena asked worriedly and looked at the direction the blue haired girl was staring at.

"That's the one." She said.

"MMMHM!" Amy agreed. They looked at each other and giggled. Taking the dress from where it was hanging on the wall and it's matching shoes underneath it, Serena went to register to pay for it and Amy went to the back of the mall to get the girls.

"Girl's enough. We've already bought what we came here for so let's go." Amy said, breaking their arguments which had somehow come to involve celebrities and their underwears. They turned to look at her, it was then they noticed they had attracted an audience. Amy turned and sheepishly they followed her to where Serena was standing with a bag waiting for them.

"So who won?" Serena asked.

In the car, the girls begged Serena to show them the dress but Serena would not comply. As their punishment for arguing while she and Amy did the hard work of finding an outfit for Luna, they would have to wait to be surprised along with Luna. They pouted and granted but Serena stood her ground. They had an hour to kill before Mina's driver who was to take them to Luna's home arrived so they decided to give Darien a ring.

"Hey." H e answered his phone when he noticed the caller was Serena.

"Heyy!" all the girls except Serena and Amy screamed. Inside his heart dropped, he had hoped it was just her.

"What's up?" he asked to cover his disappointment.

"Just checking up on your end to see what's cooking." Serena said.

"Well I don't cook and the chef said we would be having spaghetti for dinner." He answered confusedly. Serena sighed and the others giggled. Lita was on the floor holding her stomach and Rei cough to try to hide her laughter.

"And they say I'm the cake from space." Mina said and every stopped to stare at her. From the other line Darien just raised a brow.

"Cake from Space?" Amy asked. They were all used to Mina's miss of phrases and words but this was new one.

"She means a space cadet." Serena explained.

"But what does that have to do with this?" Lita asked. They stared at her wanting further explanation.

"Hey! That was my point!" she said indignantly. They blinked and turned away from her with a sweat dropped.

"Anyway's Darien, I was wondering how things are going for you with Artemis." Serena restored their attention back on Darien.

"Oh. The guy is a tough cookie. He wouldn't listen to me so I had to enlist the help of t he chairwoman."

"What?!" all the girls screamed, except Amy.

"Calm down, I just told her I needed Artemis to be at Rosen Garden exactly at 8 PM and it was something for you but because we want it a surprise, we couldn't tell you. but he wouldn't listen to any of us so she called him up and told him to be there exactly at 8 dressed in a black suit with a bouquet of roses." Darien explained.

"I'm sure she was curious about what surprise you had for me." Serena commented.

"Sure she was, so I told her just a few of your friends wanted to take you out since you haven't gone out of the school grounds since you came here."

"Nice one Darien." Lita congratulated

"thank you."

"But still, I rather you don't involve her in my affairs."

"Serena, it was the only way." Darien said and she sighed.

"Anyway, at least that is taken care of. Got any chocolate in your room you want to share with us?" Serena changed the subject.

"Sorry hon but I don't." He lied smoothly, completely not taking into account what he had just let slipped out of his mouth.

_Hon?_ Serena thought with an imaginary raised brow.

**_Hon, I see._** Mina thought mischievously.

**_Hon, reminds e of the honey cake I wanted to bake._** Lita thought, her mind filled with images of the cake, completely missing the point.

**_Honey. Darien sure is bold._** Amy thought secretly.

**_Hon?! Now he calls her hon!?_** Rei thought lividly.

"Sucks then. Anyway, we just got Luna's things. We will be ready to leave for her house in an hour. Tata." Serena caught off the line.

"Anyway Serena, We've got something to do as was said earlier so we will all meet in about 45 minutes back here ok?" Mina said.

"Sure." Serena replied and got out of the car which was parked before her dorm.

"Bye Serena." Amy said.

"See ya girl." Lita also said.

"Later Blondie."

"Bye girls," she said to all of them.

"Bye Serena, don't miss me too much while I'm goneee." By the time Mina finished her sentence the car was already in motion and she blue Serena a kiss.

"You really do have interesting friends." Darien said from behind her. She turned slowly to him with a raised brow.

"They were your friends way before they became mine."

"True but they are normal when they are with me." Darien said, shading his eyes with one hand from the glare of the sun which would soon be setting.

"Then what are they when they are with me?"

"Is it that hard to guess?"

"Oh forget it." Serena said and held tighter to the bag with Luna's clothing in as she began to walking to the dorm. He took a hold of her hand and she turned to him in surprise. Caught by surprise as he was caught by the depths of her blue eyes, the two stared at each other, their hearts beating so fast. Darien had come to accept the fact that he was attracted to Serena long ago, she on the other hand was in denial.

"Ahem." Jayden said from the stairs connecting to the double doors of the dorm. They broke apart as if caught in something bad. Darien looked away in embarrassment as Serena mentally yelled at herself and her beating heart.

"Well, that was interesting. What you got in the bag Angel?" Jayden asked. He had given her the name Angel since he claimed her mother had already taken the name Goddess.

"Oh, just went shopping with the girls." Serena answered, unwilling to involve him in their plans or show him what she's got in her bag.

"Oh. So what was that with Darien?" Jayden asked mischievously and Darien gave him a warning glare.

"What was what?" Serena decided to play dumb.

"You know; the staring into the eyes." Jayden replied, a smile on his face. **_Let's see how you get out of this one you two in denial love birds!_**

"Oh that, he saw me rubbing my eyes and asked what was wrong. I told him I think I had something on my eyes and I asked him to check if there was something there." Serena lied smoothly, her face giving nothing away.

**_Nice save!_** Darien thought inwardly, impressed with her quick thinking. Jayden scowled, they look they were giving each other when they were so lost in each other's eyes were a lot more than a search for a needle in a haystack!

"So did you find whatever was in her eyes?" he decided to keep at it.

"Nope but then again, we were interrupted." Darien said in an accusing voice.

"Oh, you can return to what you were doing before I came. I will just move along."

"Nah, I think it's all cool. I will just get some eye drops on it. Well anyways, my hands are tired from holding these bags of shopping so if you don't mind, I would like to go up and put it away." Serena said.

"Be my guest." Jayden allowed. Darien went by her side and took the bag from her hands.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"You said your hand was tired right? I can't possibly allow you to walk all the way to your room holding these bags." He said.

"I can handle myself!" she said stubbornly.

"I know you can." Was all he said to that and began walking ahead of her. She grumbled but still followed him up and into the dorm. Jayden shock his head.

**_I tried._** He thought and went on his merry way.

Luckily for them, they weren't people at the foyer to give them looks, as used to seeing them together as everyone had become, it still raised lots of eyebrows. Silently they walked into Serena's room and Darien dropped the bags by her bed.

"There you go."

"You didn't have to do that." she said quietly. He turned and smiled at her.

"I know, I wanted to though." He said and they stared at each other again. Fed up with just haven to stare at her, Darien decided then that it was time to just tell her his feelings.

"Serena I…"

"Oh, do you want some tea?" she cut in quickly.

"No, what I wanted…"

"Nah, I don't want tea either. But I have some things to do before the girls come over. Anyway…thanks for bringing my stuff over. I will see you later." She said quickly and rushed to the bathroom. He watched the closed door of the room she had just entered with a heavy heart and after a final sigh he walked out of the room.

In the bathroom, Serena slid to the floor, her hands covering her face as her heart beat so fast. She didn't know why she had stopped Darien, warning bells in her head had taken control.

"Keep it together girl. You've got a fiancé! Who is just as good looking and rich like Darien. He is your everything! Think of Seiya, Think of Seiya!" she chanted to herself for nearly the whole hour wait until the girls arrived and they left for Luna's residence.

**************************************************************************************************************************

The girl's gasped at the exquisite details of the mansion that was Luna's house. The outside was decorated with flowers and hedges but the inside was even more breath taking. The inside was painted royal gold with matching furniture, carpets and curtains with crimson hues missed in. After being ushered in by the servants, the girls waited with wide eyes for the servant to go call the lady of the house.

"Hey girls." Luna said coming down the stairs.

"Wow Miss Luna, you have an amazing house." Amy said.

"Thank you Amy." She said as she took the final steps to them. She hugged Serena which the blond returned whole heartedly.

"Seriously Luna, if I lived here I wouldn't want to leave, ever!" Serena added, completely amazed by the shear richness of the room but even surrounded by walls of riches, she felt a coldness that should not exist in a home. Even her old shabby home back in the ghetto was more welcoming than Luna's mansion.

"Well then why don't you come stay here?" Luna offered in a joking manner though inwardly she hoped for just that.

"Keep throwing such invites and one day I might not leave at all."

"Well I always say, the more the merrier." Luna replied. "Mavis, please bring us refreshments." She said to the servants. "Ladies, please follow me." Serena and the girls followed her and she led them to her room. Her bed was shaped like a mermaid bed, like a shell that opened and closed. There was soft lightening and the gold in the room was paired with dark purple. Her vanity table was covered with lotions, creams, soaps and makeups of brand names that were ridiculously expensive but they seemed barely used. The room was neatly organized and cleaned with TV and a case filled with DVD's and a stereos system yet Serena knew for certain that those had barely ever been used. On one side stood a large bookcase filled with books to the brim but neatly organized.

Luna needed to live a little, tonight would be her debut to fun and living!

"Serena, take a look at that." Amy whispered to her as the other girls followed Luna around the room as she explained things to them. Looking at the spot where Amy was pointing, Serena blinked. On the wall was a large poster in a glass case of her and Luna under a cherry blossom laughing. She remembered that three weeks ago Luna had wanted to take pictures so they had spent some time taking pictures; she hadn't realized this was what the pictures were for. As her eyes trailed down, it landed on a picture that took her breath away. The open shell of the bed hand an image of Serena's mother and Luna from their younger days in the school. Her mother was wearing a silver uniform, her hair was let loose everywhere and she wore a big smile on her face. She was bent as if she was rounding her head around a corner to see inside a room. From the right side, Luna mirrored her mother's position but Luna was wearing a beautiful yellow gown with purple lace at the bottom and her purplish black hair was curled and loosed like her mothers. Serena noticed that Luna was not wearing her ridiculous glasses.

"Wow." Serena said simply.

"It's a powerful image isn't it? The painter really captured them for who and what they are." Amy said.

"You speak with much knowledge." Luna said from behind them.

"Yes, because a copy of this image is in a frame in my house."

"Huh?!" Luna and Serena asked at the same time.

"My father, Rolfe Anderson painted the image." Amy explained.

"Oh yes, that's right. Rolfe was one of our good friends from school." Luna said, staring at the image fondly.

"You father is very talented Amy." Serena said.

"Yes he is."

"So Rolfe is your father. Wow, it's been so long since I lost saw him. Give him my greetings will you?" Luna asked.

"I will." Amy promised.

"Ok, what's going on?" Rei said from behind them.

"Nothing, just discussing the dress with Amy. Come on, we've already wasted like thirty minutes, there is a lot to do."

"Alright! Time dress up!" Mina cheered.

"Ok Luna, you cannot wear a suit to the event tonight. It is very important to me so tonight leave your makeup and dressing to me ok?" Serena said.

"Um…sure." Luna reluctantly agreed.

"Alright. We will start out with your hair and skin. Mina and Rei, I need you to soften and moisture the hair. Amy and Lita, please use the packets to cleanse her skin. Let's go people, we don't have much time!" Serena ordered.

"Yes Mam!" they all saluted.

"Wait…wait a minute." No on listened to Luna's pathetic protest. As they did their assigned jobs, Serena took the liberty to go through Luna's closet and list of things that had to be thrown away. There were a lot of them but she found a few outfit still in style. Next she went to the vanity table and selected a soap and bath oils with properties for smoothness and lasting sent. She ran the bathroom water and poured in the oils then she returned to the room to take over Mina and Rei's work. With directions from Serena, they went through all the procedures, hair, body, makeup, clothing and every all the while making sure Luna would not take a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Thirty minutes before time was up for the date, Serena locked herself in the bath room to seem she was getting ready. When time was up, she came out wearing a long trench coat, gloves and a doctor's face mask.

"Serena?" Luna asked with worry.

"Oh don't Worry Luna. The trench coat will come off once you arrive at the restaurant. The mask is to keep hot hair so the watery lipstick she has on dries by the time you also arrive at the restaurant and the gloves matches the dress." Amy explained. Earlier she had made up this lie with Serena.

"Oh ok."

"Well are you ready?"

"I don't know, since you wont allow me to look in a mirror, I suppose you are at a better disposition to tell me whether or not I am ready." She said accusingly.

"Well you look fine to me. But Luna, do you need glasses to see?" Serena asked.

"Well I have contacts if glasses bother you."

"Good, put the contacts on." Walking to the drawer, she took out her contacts and placed it on her eye. The color of her contact matched her dark purple eyes.

"Ok, Artemis will come pick you and I up, the girls will return to the school with the car we came in. Everything set?" Serena asked.

"Yup! Let's go." Following Mina out, the other girls waved Serena and Luna off as they were driven away. Serena's Limo drove right up. Serena opened the door for Luna to get in and she went around it to sit in too.

"Artemis, good evening." Luna greeted the driver but Artemis did not respond. She gave pained eyes to Serena.

"Oh don't worry. He annoyed me today so his punishment is not to talk to you or I will fire him." Serena said and Luna's eyes widened.

"What did he do!?" She asked in alarm.

"No sense talking about it right now. Tonight I am supposed to have fun, nothing should get me down." Serena said.

Luna nodded but through the enter ride she kept staring at him from the back.

They arrived at the restaurant in no time.

"Luna, why don't you go in and wait for me. Tell Darien inside to come walk me in." Serena said to Luna.

"Very well, but don't you need help with the trench coat?"

"No, I'm fine. Oh by the way, as soon as you enter the restaurant, turn to your right."

"Why?"

"You will see. The reservation is under Artemis name."

"Alright, see you in a minute." Luna left the car and the driver and Serena breathed a sigh of relief.

"Driver, drive off."

"Yes mam!" Luna had turned back to the limo to check if Serena was coming out yet only to have her jaw drop as the limo speed off.

"What in blazes is going on here!?" she yelled to thin air.

"Luna?" Artemis's uncertain voice reached her ears and she whipped around to see him. Both had their breaths caught in their throats.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Inside the car, Serena took of her mask and trench coat and Darien removed his driver's hat.

"Well done driver!" Serena said with a chuckle.

"All in a days work." Darien answered.

"So, you think they will take the hint and just go on a date?" Serena asked.

"Well if Artemis is able to stop himself from staring at her all evening and get his voice working, then all that I told him will give him the back bone to keep their date going. Damn, Luna looked really sexy in that black spaghetti strap dress." Darien complimented.

"What do you mean by all that you told him?"

"Well I sort of told a little white lie. I told him that we were sort of playing a joke when we told Luna that he wanted to take her out tonight for Dinner. She was so happy about it that we had no way of telling her it was a joke. So he had to make sure she has a fun time with him tonight and that this might be his chance to win her over."

"Nice going, I don't want to see their reaction when they realize we set them up."

"Let's just cross our fingers. They know our intentions were pure." Darien assured.

"Will that be enough?"

"It will have to be."

Soon they arrived back at the dorm. As they prepared to part ways for their rooms, Darien took Serena's hand.

"I better say this quickly before you cut me off again. I love you Serena, please go out with me."

**************************************************************************************************************************

_**Read and Review!**_

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT

Please understand that my new acquired jon leaves me little to no time to update but i am doing my best so forgive any late updates.

And if i am unable to reply to reviews...it doesn't mean i've forgotten my readers. i have limitted timeo n the computer so all i can do is write a chapter and read reviews...i will try to reply to reviews but my time will not let me i know.

so if i don't reply to your reviews, please don't be mad. BUT I PROMISE I READ AND WILL ALWAYS READ EVERY SINGLE REVIEW!

Thank you to all those who keep supporting me throughout all my stories and through this story!^^


	8. Chapter 8 Day 40 Ceremony

**No Pain No Gain**

**Day 40**

"I better say this quickly before you cut me off again. I love you Serena, please go out with me."

"Urgh!" she groaned pathetically as she lay on her bed. "How can he say something like that?!"

It had been a shock to hear him plainly state his feelings yet she knew he meant every word of it. With a sigh, she rolled over to her back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. After he had so boldly uttered his confession, she had been too shock to reply. But he had smiled at her and said, "I know this is sudden but it is the truth. Please give me your answer when you are ready." He had then proceeded to kiss her cheeks and left her shell shock standing in the hallway by herself.

It had happened five days ago, and she had managed to avoid him since. Why were things so difficult? And why was she wrestling with the situation? Wasn't it her policy to turn down every guy that asks her out because she was already engaged? So why was Darien any different? Why couldn't she face him honestly and tell him that she was unavailable?

"Seiya you jerk! Where are you at a time like this?" she whispered softly, feeling loneliness creeping into her heart. It had been almost a year since she last seen Seiya and over the time she had been at the school, not even once had they contacted each other. She had sent him a letter before she left as to where she was going so why hadn't he try to contact her ever since?

Sighing, she got off the bed and walked to her double door. She opened it and walked out of it to the veranda and sat at one of the cushioned chair. She stared up into space and wondered why for the first time, she had so many different emotions warring in her like the number of stars in the sky. Why didn't the stars fight? Why were they so different yet managed to share the same space?

Confused and unsure, she realized that it would only be a matter of time before the girls found out about the bizarre circumstance she was in with Darien. So far she had managed to keep their attention off of her avoidance of Darien but how long could she avoid him without the others knowing?

Her sell phone rang. Looking at the number, a small smile lightened her features.

Just the person I need. She thought.

"Mom." She said with relief.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into now my little one?" she asked teasingly.

"Mom, so glad to hear from you right now."

"I felt I needed to call. Now what's wrong sweetie?"

"Mom, Darien told me that he liked me. I don't know what to do." Over the time Serena had been at the school, she often spoke to her mother of her daily life and the people she is often with. She didn't need to explain to her who Darien was. But one thing she never told her mother was the fact that Darien was knew where Troy, her brother, was. If her mother knew, she would not relax and recover as the doctors had told her to. She would be on the next flight to where Troy was.

"Ahh I see. And if I recall correctly, he happened to have helped you a lot right?"

"Yes."

"And he seems like a good boy."

"Mom."

"I know Serena. I don't see what's wrong with giving the poor boy a chance is all I'm saying."

"Mom! What about Seiya?!" Serena asked in shock, to think her mother would suggest something like that when she was perfectly aware of her engagement to another!

Her mother sighed. "Sweet heart, it's been a year since we last saw him. He has moved on with his life, he has forgotten you and his promise. There is no need to wait for someone that is never coming back!"

"Mom he will! I know he will, he promised." She said brokenly. "He promised he would come back for me."

"And what if he doesn't sweetheart? Will you pine your life away on a promise made under such uncertain circumstances?"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Serena yelled, frustrated with her mother for having so little faith in her fiancé.

"Because you refuse to see the reality of the situation. You have a living breathing man by your side who wants to be with you. Serena, Darien is as real as your going to get." Her mother said ever so gently. She had known of Darien's feelings for her daughter. Serena didn't know that Darien often called her mother to give her updates on things Serena hid from her mom, things like Troy's whereabouts. She was aware of it all, over time she got to really know Darien and she had come to see him as a son. She knew with Darien, Serena could be happy. Serena could return to the carefree, happy, ever smiling girl who lightened people's heart with her warm acceptance and open arms. And she also knew that Seiya was beyond Serena's reach.

"Mom I don't want to talk about this anymore." Serena said stubbornly.

"Serena, do not brush off the subject like that. If you make foolish decisions, you will regret it for the rest of your life!" her mother pleaded.

"Does it mean you regret leaving all this luxury behind to follow dad who was penniless and always had been to his death?" Serena asked sonically.

"What?" Her mother asked surprised at both the tone and the question.

"Father asked you to wait after he met you. You met dad when you were fourteen and you waited for him for two years with no contact from him. But you still didn't loose hope, you waited for him and when he came you ran off with him. Why is it any different for me and Seiya's circumstances?" Serena asked.

"Because, Seiya can never and will never be the kind of person your father was. Because your father is the kind of person that only comes once in a life time." Her mother answered, tears clouding her eyes as she thought of her dearest deceased husband.

"Father came at your life time; Seiya has come in my life time. Seiya and I share something special mom, and I'm not going to ruin it by being frivolous and going behind his back with another man. Sorry mom but there is something I have to do. I will talk to you later." She said, quickly cutting the phone off her mother. She knew if she didn't do what she had to do now, she wouldn't be able to do it later.

She ran inside her room and through the door that connected to the sitting room. The light in the sitting room was off but from underneath the door of Darien's room, she saw a light and knew he was awake. Sighing, she breathed in and out and tightened her eyes. This had to be done. She wasn't one of those girls who easily switch their affections to another just because that person was showing her more love than the guy they were with. If she was to be with Darien, it would be because Seiya was completely out of the picture but as long as she was with Seiya, then she had to make sure Darien knew she was someone else's.

She knocked on the door.

There was some shuffling but soon she heard moving foot steps drawing closer to the door. Inwardly her heart was racing and a piece of her was screaming at her to stop. But the larger part of her was entirely consumed by her need to be faithful to just one guy, the guy that had saved her and her family from the blink of death a year ago. Seiya wasn't just her lover and fiancé, he was her savoir. He was her everything and she loved him, loved him enough to wait for as long as it took for him to come for her.

Darien opened the door and stared in surprise at the object of his affections. He hadn't seen her for the past five days, well he had seen her but she always managed to disappear before he could approach her. He had begun to think she was avoiding him but to find her at his door nearly ten o'clock in the night, he didn't know what to think.

"Seren…"

"Before you say anything, please hear me first. I should have told you this the moment you told me about your feelings. This is my reply to it. I am honestly happy that a guy as great and awesome as yourself will view me as worthy to be loved. It makes me happy to know that. But a guy like you needs to be with someone who is fully committed to you alone and I'm afraid I cannot be that someone. For you see, I am already engaged to another." She said, showing her ring finger to him. Her ring was something she didn't wear often, normally because it drew too much attention and questions and also because it was an expensive gold and diamond ring. Most times she kept it hidden in its beautifully crafted velvet blue box but after Darien's confession, she had begun wearing it. Although she always covered it with her clothing or something so the others wouldn't notice.

Darien stared in surprise at her, at the glaring evidence of her words which was the engagement ring on her finger. The shock turned into heart breaking realization of what he longed for but could never have. He looked into her eyes, trying to find a reason to disregard the ring but her eyes were set, unwavering and uncompromising. He had lost a beautiful girl to someone, he only hope that someone was worthy of her.

"I see, I think I've made you rather uncomfortable the past few days. I'm glad you finally came to tell me what is up though I wish you had told me when I first confessed. I am sorry for the inconvenience I have unknowingly caused you; please, forget all that I said. I wish you all the best with your fiancé. I hope he is a good man and one very deserving of someone as wonderful and amazing as you." Darien said with a sad smile on his lips. His eyes fogged over, in that moment he only wanted to be alone and cry out his frustration. There were no helping matters that couldn't be helped. She had been someone else's way before he came into the picture. He only prayed he would recover from the blow and move on with his life and maybe God would be so kind as to send him a woman he could love even more so that he did Serena, if it was at all possible.

"Thank you for understanding." She replied and quickly turned around, avoiding his eyes. she was out of sight in seconds and when the door closed behind her, they both slide to the floor in tears.

"I did it, but…why am I crying? What's with this emptiness in me?" She asked herself before she was flooded with tears of her own.

**********************************************************************************************************************

The next day found Serena in a foul mood. The day after Darien had bravery confessed his undying love to her; the student council had announced to the whole student body about two new additions to the council, Serena and Amy. She had been shocked and very upset about it. She didn't want to be part of the council, it meant working close to Darien and she knew they were trying to trap her in the school, trap her to those close to her. Amy had been shocked and ecstatic; this was what she had always wanted. To be a part of the council!

But Serena felt a big relief when the students were aloud to vote on whether they agreed for Serena and Amy to be a part of the council or not. She hopefully counted on the students voting against her being a member though she wished Amy luck. Over the past few days, while Amy had been busy making speeches and having the girls help her in her campaign to be a member of the council, Serena on the other hand had hidden whenever possible. Finally the day for the results of the vote had come in. feeling already depressed by her rejection of Darien the night before, she was looking forward cheering up when it was announced that she wouldn't be a member.

But the results had gone against her, out of many and different reasons, she had received more than sixty percent of the vote needed for a person to be council member and she was very pissed about that. Did she have no say in the matter? Of course when it was announced the first time, she had confronted the council but because Darien had not been there at the time, the council couldn't withdraw him. she had chicken out on confronting him when they told her to talk to Darien.

"I wish I had." She thought after the results were announced. Like Serena, Amy had made it into the council. Some celebrated enthusiastically, others at a more mellow state while a few others just plain felt unhappy. Serena was part of those unhappy people and she had no difficulty showing it.

"Congratulations Serena, Amy!" Mina was screaming.

"Yeah! Now we can all go home together!" Lita cheered. Softly the other council members to congratulate them, Jayden going so far as to pick Serena up and spinning her around as if she weigh no more than a feather. He was glad Serena's eyes were not lasers or they would have burnt him by the heat of her glare.

Later in the evening, the formal ceremony of dubbing one as a council member would take place and after the ceremony would be a party. Serena dreaded both. She had been told that to back out of the council, she must have a good and solid reason. Her reason to leave the school at the end of the year was not a solid one so she couldn't argue it.

"Oh well, I guess I will just not do my work as a council member and they will have no choice but to take me out of the council." She thought but Michelle clearly read her mind for she answered her thoughts.

"If for some reason that was not a legitimate reason you are taken out of the council, you lose the respect and admiration from everyone and I know you don't care about that but it will also be mentioned to whatever college you enroll."

Groaning, she could only wish for it all to be over.

***********************************************************************************************************************

For Amy the time of the ceremony couldn't come soon enough but for Serena, it came all too soon. Grudgingly she dressed in the council outfit she had been given. It had been this part of the ordeal she had most dreaded. It meant coming out of her comfortable bagged clothes into clothes she felt left her exposed and showed the whole world that behind her fragged looks, she had curves that would make even MISS WORLD jealous.

"Bastard!" she said, meaning it to the student council members as she had been saying all day long. With a sigh, she looked at herself in the mirror. How long had it been since she had dressed decently? Had she dressed like the lady her mother had always insisted she was?

"At dad's funeral." She answered her own thought. The mirror showed her all she had kept under drags since the death of her father, the long, slender and smooth legs. the curveous waist that rouse upward into a chest of mountain breasts. And finally her sun spun golden hair that she had finally let loose for the first time since she got to the school, well other than times she had to wash and brush it to keep it from knotting up. Tonight everyone would finally seethe body behind the stubborn attitude, the appeared to be uncaring girl. What would they think? Most especially, she knew the pain Darien would suffer. At her worst he loved her but at her best; he would really know the meaning of unrequited love.

Before tending to her own looks, she had washed and styled Amy's hair and done her make up so she knew she didn't have to rush to where she was. Serena had warned all of her friends to stay away from her; they would only see her with the whole of the school. Mina had been most enthusiastic realizing immediately that Serena would have to dress in the council uniforms. The older members of the council wore black and the newest wore the white version of the uniform. (Author's note: Think of the school uniform of vampire knight.)

And to make matters worse, she and Amy will have to wear the uniform to school for an entire week after the ceremony.

Sighing, she flopped down on the chair in front of the vanity table and began brushing her. Soon the smoothness of the hair could not only be felt but could be seen by how shiny and voluptuous it looked. She then curled it into waves and curled some around her heart shaped face. With a light make up and gloss, she knew she was ready look wise to even win America's next top model but she was so unready in her heart. The only reason she had bothered with even looking good was because her mother had begged her to and also, Troy wanted a picture of her tonight. He had told Darien and Darien had told her. He would take a picture of whatever she came out in and send it to her brother; she didn't want her brother to see the state she had fallen into after his disappearance. She wanted to prove to him that with or without him, she was a survivor and could make it on her own. And like saying goes, a picture is worth a thousand words.

_Let him make his own judgments. _

Her phone rang.

"Mina?" she said as soon as she picked up.

"Where are you!? We've been looking all over for you! The ceremony starts in five minutes!"

"Keep your pants on; I will be there in plenty of times. Just call my name whenever I am supposed to walk on stage." She replied.

"I hope whatever is making you late is worth it."

"My thoughts of ditching and running away?"

"You're impossible."

"Hard work being so. Anyway, see you when I do."

"Hurry!" with the phone cut off and one last glance into the mirror, she walked out of the room.

**********************************************************************************************************************

To say Luna was shocked at Serena's appearance was putting it mildly. The woman fainted. Artemis was a bit surprise but not by much, he had always believed Serena to be beautiful, with or without dressing. Besides, there were times the wind would press Serena's clothes to her body and he was able to see just how curvy she was. He hadn't meant to look but he was a guy too and things like that couldn't be easily ignored! Especially when on was curious about how she would look when she put more effort into her appearance.

"What are we going to do with her?" Serena asked looking down at Luna who had fainted into Artemis's arms. Artemis chuckled and lifted Luna into his arms bridal style and set her on several seats in the car.

"Wave some air on her face, she will wake up." Sighing, Serena entered the car and did as Artemis instructed. Luna woke up after several blow of air from the fan Serena was using. She opened her eyes to stare at Serena.

"Don't you dare faint again." Serena warned with narrowed eyes.

"….." Luna moved her lips but no sound were made and no words could really be formed on her lips for Serena to lip read. And Serena did as she had been doing all day, she sighed.

With effort, Luna managed to squeak which got Artemis laughing. He had been watching her in the mirror. Artemis laughter broke the spell of speechlessness on her and she playfully glowered at her lover. After that night when Artemis and Luna had realized the girls set them up, they had become official. That night, Artemis had used all his courage to ask her to become his girlfriend though for them, the term was too childish and over used. Though the next day, they had stage a shock of their own to the girls. Calling them together and telling them that because of their actions, they had both lost their fiancés and their family was in turmoil. They had managed to fool the girls but Serena had not been sorry for what she had done. She told them that maybe that was a good thing since they made it obvious that it was each other they loved not their fiancés.

After a while, the girls finally caught on that it was an act and they stopped beating themselves over it. Ever since then, the two adults had grown closer and already in their minds, they were considering marriage.

"You know, it never occurred to me that you could be a model." Luna finally said.

"It doesn't occur to many people."

"Why do you hide all of this?"

"Why should I give people a free show?" Serena retorted. Luna sighed and Artemis echoed her sentiment with a roll of his eyes.

They arrived at the ceremony in time for Serena to rush to the back of the stage where she would have to walk out front. Luckily for her, behind the stage the light was off though she did see the bright eyes of Amy.

"What are you so excited about!" She asked her soft spoken friend.

"Oh Serena, isn't this all exciting?!" Amy asked giddily.

"What about this is exciting? Jeez, pipe down."

"I'm really not surprise you don't want to be part of the council." Amy said thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"Cause, there have only been two people in the history of this school who had also refused to be part of the council though they were ambush into it as much as you are ambush into this." Serena's eyes lit up at the new revelation.

"Who are the two?" she asked.

"Your mother and Darien." Amy answered shortly. Serena's eyes grew big! Darien, the guy who looked like he was made to be the president of the council had not wanted to be there at first? She could understand her mother's reasons, as beautiful as her mother is; she hated being center of attention. But Darien? Did he have a reason to not want to be part of the council? This was a valuable piece of information she stored for later question.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends, we are gathered here on behalf of two incredible students whom we all feel have earned the right to be part of our school council. Due to their outstanding qualities, we have gathered here tonight to witness the birth of new protectors, guardians and care taker of our students and secretly to party." Jayden announced and Amy giggled from the back while Serena rolled her eyes.

"Figures."

"Now as you well know, once the ceremony is over, no one but the council can terminate their participant as a council member. With each person that will walk forward, if you feel she deserves to be in the council, remain in your seat. If not, stand up. We need 60 percent of the student population for us to officially welcome new members to the council. Now let's get the show on the road!" Jayden finished and the crowed exploded in applause.

"But before that, the chairwoman has some words to say then the rest will be taken over by our president Darien Shields. So give it up for, Lady Nightingale!"

The applause was louder this time around. Serena's grandmother, neatly dressed In an elegant dark blue night dress walked to the center of stage and immediately the noise died down. She looked from faces to faces before a gentle smile spread on her lips.

"Good evening everyone. It is always an excitement for me to always meet with you all but unfortunately; my busy schedule does not allow me the time." She said gently. It was hard to believe this same woman was capable of abandoning her own daughter in times of need.

"Tonight is a special night, most special for me because not only is our ever shy Amy Anderson a candidate but so is my own granddaughter Serenity Nightingale has also been chosen a candidate. As always, my blessing goes to all candidates and let them prove themselves to deserve such post through their actions and commitment to this school and to the benefit of all the students." Her speech came to an end with the audience applauding once again. As she walked away, Darien walked to where she had been standing.

"With everything said, I will introduce our Candidates. From the Eastern providence of London, our school second top student and as gentle as a dove, let us give a warm welcome to Amy Anderson!"

As the people clapped, on back stage Amy stood frozen. She had been excited from the beginning that she had forgotten her fears of standing before a crowed. And now those fears had finally broken through her excitement to tease her.

"Amy?" Serena asked worriedly. The girl was standing so still with wide eyes. "Amy, what's wrong?" Serena asked, coming to stand before the girl.

"I …I can't…I can't do it! There are too many people…staring…" She said, her every word quaking with fear.

"Now is when you think about this?" Serena asked with surprise and a hint of annoyance.

"Amy Anderson, we are waiting!" Darien called again, worried at what could be taking the normally present Amy a long time to make her entrance. Serena heard the murmuring of the students and sighed.

"Amy, listen to me. Fears are meant to be conquered, not to indulge in them. Besides, those out there are people just like you and myself. Nothing special about them. You've got to pull yourself together. Isn't this what you've always wanted? Will you let your fears take away from you what may be your last opportunity to attain what you want?" Serena asked yet Amy did not respond. She only closed her eyes tighter. Serena sighed, how does one deal with such a person?

"What about Zane? Do you want him to think you are a coward? Cause if you back out now, that is what you will be to everyone!" It did no good.

"Amy?" Darien called again and the audience's murmurs grew louder. Serena was annoyed. She walked to the curtain dividing the stage and the back of it. She opened the curtain just a fraction.

"Shut up already!" She yelled at them and everything went quiet. Some had wide open eyes while others, Darien included had their jaws dropping on the ground. Her grandmother shook her head yet there was an amusement in her eyes.

Serena closed the curtain and sighed. She turned around and Amy exploded into laughter. Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Glad you've returned from zombie land." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but after that, all my fear seems to have vanished." Amy said, sincerely grateful for Serena's actions.

"I guess. Let's finish this up please."

"Yes, but do I just walk out there?" Amy asked. Serena turned right around back to the curtain and opened it again.

"You can call her name again." She said.

"Urgh…sure. Ladies and Gentlemen, Amy Anderson!" There wasn't a clap.

"You really are something else." Amy said to Serena before walking out to the stage. Her appearance was applauded. She blushed in embarrassment from her earlier display.

"You had us worried there for a minute or two." Darien said and she blushed even redder.

"And from the city of Chicago of the US, Witty and entertaining, let's welcome Serenity Nightingale!" Everyone waited with their applause but Serena did not show.

"Oh come on!" Darien said and earned many giggles.

"Urg, I think she is trying to tell you that you are using the wrong name." Amy said to Darien. He thought of what Amy had said and sighed.

"My apologies, it seems I've not called the right name. Let's give a round of applause to Serena!"

_Better._ Serena thought with a fraction of a smile before confidently and with a bored expression walked out from behind the curtain and onto the stage. The applause never came. All were too busy gawking at the young woman before them. This couldn't possibly be the Serena they had come to know and accept! This young woman before them was not just good looking, she was sexy as hell!

There was a crackle noise as if someone was chocking. The shock was felt by everyone, even her grandmother! The parents of the students had a mild shock from what they had heard of the girl's appearance but their shock was mostly because to them Serena looked just like a Barbie doll. One person took a picture, the snap of it seemed to wake everyone else and those with camera worked hard to release it and take a picture. The room was buzzing with conversation, shock and flashes. Serena just stood still and watched the display, no smile, no emotion.

From their positions, Mina, Lita, Rei and everyone of Serena's friends were just as shocked as the students or even more so. How had they not seen it coming? When she told them to stay away so she could dress by herself, her skills in making people gorgeous, her heart shaped face, the baggy clothes she wore, how had they missed all the signs of a goddess?

Darien was the least shocked; he had seen earlier photos of Serena. Of course she had changed, her body had matured and her eyes had become more deep and serious but he had known she was beautiful. Just not as extreme model like as she was standing before him. Jayden had quickly over come his shock to droll over Serena's long legs. From the side and coming out of his own shock, Andrew slapped him at the back of his head. He gave Andrew a nasty glare and Andrew smiled innocently.

They had all misjudged Serena but if so, why had she hidden herself behind all those baggy clothes and messy hair? She had some explaining to do!

"Well…" Darien cleared his throat. "Tonight has certainly been an experience, and one we won't ever forget. Please put away all cameras and let the ceremony continue."

The ceremony picked up again. Through every part of the ceremony, Serena was unhappy. Pledging to protect all students, to honor the school she actually hated, to treat all students equally when all she wanted was to trash some. And finally to the last part where votes of the students were counted. She wished things would move fast but they weren't moving fast. It took an hour for everything to come to an end. A torturous hour in which Serena contemplated shooting whomever had mentioned her to be a part of the council. The received flowers from the chairwoman and the blessings of all other council members. For the first time, Serena realized the size of the council. There were about 50 students involve all in all. Those who worked behind the scene and those under the spot light, she met so many of them she wondered why they wanted more people.

Finally, it all came to an end. Well the ceremony did but the party was right after. Taking a rain check on the party, Serena bid her friends goodbye and had Artemis and Luna drive her back home. She made them go back to the party to enjoy themselves while she went inside and immediately discarded the uniform and into her more comfortable attire.

_Tomorrow is going to be a hard day._

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

***********************************************************************************************************************

They all sighed in disappointment.

She had come to school dressed in baggy clothes again. Some of the students looked at her as if what they had witnessed yesterday had all just been a dream.

"What?" She asked as if she didn't know why.

"Serena…" Mina began hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"You do know that new council members have to be in uniform for at least a week right?"

"Yes."

No one said anything. They just all sighed again. Darien just smiled, it wouldn't be Serena otherwise.

Someone yelled excitedly. "Did you see this morning news!??! It's in the news paper! Read it!" President of the news paper club ran around giving newspapers or promoting her business.

"Oh yeah, It wasn't all that shocking to me." Amy said.

"Yeah, we all knew it was going to happen eventually." Mina added, she seemed to loose herself in dreamland.

"I think they are a good couple." Lita added.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked. They looked at her.

"Haven't you been keeping tabs on our celebrities?" Rei asked.

"Um..No?"

Sigh. "Sieya and Princess Kakyuu!"

Serena was even more confused.

"Seiya? Which Seiya?" she asked stupidly as if in the entertainment world there was more than just one seiya!

"Seiya from the three lights! Duh!" Mina said excitedly.

"Ok, but what about him and the princess of London?" She asked, though her heart was beating so erratically she was sure everyone would hear.

"They finally got married!" Mina screamed happily. Serena was dumbfounded. In her mind, they were talking about a complete different Seiya.

"Here" Amy said giving Serena a newspaper when she noticed Serena's still confused face. The evidence of their words hit her like a bullet when the smiling face of the man she had believed to be her fiancé popped up at her from the cover of the newspaper. Standing proudly and beautifully beside him was the last child of King Edward, the ever proud princess Kakyuu. She was beautifully dressed in a wedding gown with golden threads. She held a bouquet of white roses and Seiya stood with his arm wrapped around her waist and smiling. He was dressed in traditional black suite, his hair pulled back.

Suddenly it all made sense, months of waiting. Months of no phone calls, no contact, email or mail. Nothing! The continues stories she heard of him haven been seen much with the royals of London. So often she had shut her eyes to the truth, so often she had held false hope. Suddenly everything crushed down on her. The weight of her hopelessness was so very strong, strong enough for her to stagger backwards.

"Because you refuse to see the reality of the situation." Her mother's words came back at her. Even her sick mother had known.

_Serena, you are the biggest fool ever! _Was her last concrete thought before she fell and caught in Darien's arms unconscious.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review!

I know this is short....but hopefully next tiem it will be longer


	9. Chapter 9 Day 40 Month

**No Pain No Gain**

**Day 40 + Month**

Darien sighed as he sat watching the sleeping form of Serena. Things had suddenly taken a turn in the most unexpected of ways that he had no idea what to do. Serena was an enigma, one of the greatest unsolved mysteries. When you think you know her, its then she proves you wrong.

"Kid, you are scaring me. What is your deal?" he asked, expecting no answer. Serena had been sleeping for three days and she showed no signs of waking. Before, he had been toying with the idea of going to see her mother, to bring her mother to the school to help Serena but he hadn't. Now he wished he had done so earlier, maybe then things wouldn't have become so complicated, so scary.

"Wait for me kiddo, I will be back soon." He stood and left the clinic. Outside, he was greeted by the anxious and worried faces of Serena's friends. Slowly he descended down to meet them.

"Nothing new guys." He said to them, the sigh of disappointment was as thick as smoke.

"So I guess we will see you a few days time?" Amara said.

"God willing."

"Save journey Darien." Michelle said, giving him a hug.

"Thank you."

"Please do everything you can, find out what's wrong with her no matter what!" Amy whose expression most look liked she would cry any minute said. Darien felt sorry for her most; she had taken it so badly Serena's change of attitude the past month.

"I will Amy, be strong." He said, giving her a hug. One by one, they all hugged him before he got into the car. Inside the car he was surprised to find that Artemis was the driver and by the front passenger side sat Luna.

"Whaaaa?!" he asked in surprise.

"We're going with you." Luna's words were not a debate or a question but a statement. Darien sighed.

"Shall we then?" Darien said and Artemis started the car. It was time they found out what was wrong with Serena and why she was the way she was. And what better place to investigate than her home town!

**********************************************************************************************************************

Back in the school, as the others waited for Darien to return with some good news, the unconscious Serena was trapped in a dream like state. A memory of happy times, a memory she didn't want to wake up from and so she slept on, clinging to the security of the dream, the illusion of things well in progress.

*****************************

For Serena, it had been a very week, working her ass of to earn some money but the money just wasn't enough. Her brother was sick as well as her mother, every penny she earned was spent on medicine that she had nothing to save to send her family to the hospital. Working day and night, moping her sick family's bodies as they sweated from their fever and doing make ups and hair in the process to earn money. She had not slept a wink for two weeks and she didn't know how much more her body can take the strain. But she pushed on, barely eating anything as she spent everything on her mother and little brother. But their illness did not decrease; in fact they became worse as the days went on. She had gone begging for help but her part of town was the poorest. No one had or was willing to lend her the amount of money needed for hospitalization because they knew she would never be able to pay back. But still Serena did not give up; she was determined to not loose another family member. Through headaches, baggy eyes and exhausted mind and body, she continued to work.

Her brother's coughing got worse, he couldn't eat anything and Serena became frightened. When finally he had gone to sleep with less coughing, Serena ran out of the house, the atmosphere wearing too much on her soul. She just needed a few minutes to put herself together. As she ran, she collided in a rather hard yet warm body which landed her back on her buttock.

"Ouch." The cry of pain escaped her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I should have looked where I was going." A male voice said gently. She just sighed and took his offered hand. Looking up, she stared into the most handsome face she had ever seen in her whole life, a face that clearly didn't belong in her part of town. A face well known over the entire world, the aristocratic singer and supermodel.

"Seiya!" she gasped in surprise. Even someone in her condition would recognize such a person.

"That's my name but what is yours?" he asked, as he let go of her hand. He gave her a crocked grin. She blinked at him.

"I must be dreaming." She said, pinching her cheeks. But when she felt the sharpness of her own pinch, she realized that she was very much awake and that the pinch hurt!

"Dreams are for the sleeping." Seiya said. As she was about to retort, they heard someone yelling Seiya's name.

"Crap! Hey, do you know where I can hide?" he asked her, his eyes pleading for help. She was so stunned that for several seconds she stood staring at him.

"Well?!?' Seiya said getting inpatient. She blinked and snapped out of her daze.

"Ah ..ye..s. Come with me." Taking his hand boldly, she ran and led him through shadowy places so they are not seen by people. They arrived at her house and inside she locked the door.

There was no light, just a candle burning on a table.

"Where are we?" Seiya asked.

"My house. Please keep your voice down."

"Oh, why your house though?" his voice made her realized he was very suspicious of her motives.

"Because no one would come here searching for a star."

"Why?" he blinked.

"Because it's a sick house. Now stand still so you don't step on people. Let me light up the other candles. Seiya traced her movement as she effortless moved through the shadowed room. A few minutes later, several candles were burning and a lantern was turned on.

The sight he saw was a shock to his system. On a pallet on the floor slept a woman whose featured were distorted into pain. Two small couches pulled together was a baby boy who looked no older than two. He watched as Serena picked up a bucket and left the room. He was confused, this was her house? What the hell was going on? She returned inside the house with the bucket full of water and a towel. He watched as she wet the towel and used it to dry the baby's forehead.

"What is going on here?" he finally managed to ask.

"There is a chair behind you, shut up and sit down." She said instead. After her little brother was cleansed, she moved on to her mother, blocking Seiya's view so he wouldn't get an eyeful of things he isn't supposed to see.

When that was done, she put the bucket and towel aside.

"How long do you need to be hidden?" she asked. He stared at her, was she kicking him out of her house? That was a first.

"Um…" he was at a lost for words. This place, the stifling atmosphere, the poverty, the evidence of a hard life was something he was so unaccustomed to. He felt he had stepped into a nightmare or a different world altogether. How did people live like that?

She sighed. "Leave whenever you feel so." She left the room. A few minutes in the silence had him leaving the room as well. He found her sitting by a fire made of woods with a covered pot of food on. He wasn't sure what she was cooking but it smelled decent enough. He looked at the time on his watch before shaking his head.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"You will forget it as soon as you leave here so what's the point?" she said in reply, using a fan to blow the fire. Hadn't she heard of electricity?

"What is this place?" he asked.

"My home?"

"Why is it so….poor?" he asked, insensitively.

"Well because not all of us live in a fairy tail like you. Please refrain from rudely commenting of the state of my living." He was surprised at her attitude. No one had dared talk to him in that manner yet she talked to him as if he was a retarded child.

"I've never seen such living conditions before."

"Ah, you're growing up then. Welcome to the world outside of yours." Serena said sarcastically. She wasn't sure why suddenly he was getting under her skin. Why was she so …ashamed for him to see her world? She had never cared before, but suddenly it mattered what he thought? He who knew nothing of the life she had lived? He who would forget her as soon as he left? From the time she had the pleasure to enjoy reading magazines like any normal child or gossiping about celebrities, Seiya had always been her ideal man. She had worked hard at preserving herself so that someday she would become a model, a model good enough to be Seiya's wife. But that dream died with her father, now just making it through a day was all she could think of than a future. Suddenly he pops up at her house, seeing his fine clothing and his obvious disbelief and disgust of her living condition made her realize that deep inside, maybe the dream had not totally died and she still had a major crush on him. What would he think if he found out? He would laugh at her for sure. This was not a Cinderella story, this was reality and she long accepted that there was no happily ever after, just does fortunate enough to have more happy moments in their lives and those whose happiness is but once a year.

"The people in the room looked really sick." He observed and right on cue, heavy coughs was heard from inside. Stopping everything she was doing, Serena ran back into the room. He followed her but stayed at the entrance, watching her coo loving nonsense to her brother.

For the rest of the day, he stood silently by and watched as she ran about taking care of her family, mouth feeding them and wiping them off. She gave him some of the food she cooked and he enjoyed the taste of it. But he noticed she ate none. Had she give him her share? The determination in her eyes, the relentlessness of her care, it all amazed him. He had never seen anyone work so hard, especially girls. She was right; his world of the riches had only taught him to smile at the camera, flirt and party. What if he had been the one to be born in her circumstance? Would he have been able to handle it? The thought of it sent a shudder through him.

How did she do it? He was certain this wasn't a one time thing, was this her everyday life? His phone rang. Looking at the number, he sighed. His manager would be furious. He was just about to let it ring on but an idea suddenly took a fierce hold in his mind.

"Hello Fiore?"

"You idiot! Where the hell are you!?!"

"Not now, I need a huge favor. Get me a doctor right away!"

"What? Why?!" the person called Fiore demanded.

"Just do it! When you get to the area where you last saw me, ask the people to lead you to a house filled with sick people and one teenage girl ok."

"Ok but what's this all about?"

"You will see when you get here, hurry! There isn't much time! And keep this all under rap please." he hanged up. He watched as she entered the room with another bucket of water, ready to wash her little brother.

"Let me do the boy and you take care of the woman." He said as he pulled up his shirt hands. She stared up in surprise at him.

"Well get moving." He said, determination on his face.

"Right." She said, completely confused. She gave him the towel she was holding and left to find another. When he returned, the scene she saw was heart warming. He was gently and softly caressing her brother wit the towel, a gentle look on his face. He had the baby on his lap as he had seen her do. Not saying anything, she went to her mother's side and began wiping her. Thirty minutes later, a knock came at the door. He got up to get it.

"Wait, aren't you in hiding?" she asked him.

"It's alright. He opened the door and Serena was greeted with the sight of two men and behind them a boy from the neighborhood. One of the men was dressed in neat suit while the other one was in a doctor's outfit.

"What's going on?"

"Meet Doctor Ralph, he will be taking care of the sick here." Serena blinked, taking a minute to register what is going on.

"What?!?! I never called for a doctor!" she said with panic, calculating how much she would have to pay.

"I asked him to come. Your family, as I am assuming they are since you haven't told me anything, is in need of serious medical help!"

"Mind your own business! Do you think I have the money to pay for medical treatment?"

"Did I ask you to pay for anything? It's all on me." he said before turning back to the doctor. "Doctor, will you please help this family?"

"Yes of course. Please turn on the lights." He said.

"There is no light." Serena said. They looked at her.

"What? We couldn't pay for the electricity so they canceled it ok?" she said, folding her hands on her chest and looking away with her head held up high.

"No good, then we need to take them to the hospital right away!" The doctor said.

"How do we do that?" Serena asked.

"We brought a car of course." Fiore answered in a kind of superiority way that made Serena grind her teeth. She wanted to slap him but she figured that her chance of having her family treated will be slim to none if she did so.

"Get a move on!" Seiya said and they rushed about lifting the mother and the baby up. They all got into the car.

"Filthy place." Fiore murmured before the driver drove off.

Quickly they rushed to the hospital. Having called ahead of time, a room was prepared for the two patience and immediately they were taken into intensive care. Serena waited outside with Seiya and Fiore as time passed, awaiting news. Finally after what felt like forever, which was in fact five hours, the doctor returned.

"Well?!" Serena asked frantically. Five hours of being away from her family was stretching her nerves.

"Calm down. They are stable but if you'd waited until tomorrow, they would not have made it." Doctor Ralph said and Serena slid to the floor, her eyes huge realizing just how close she had come to loosing everything she had. Tears fell as her body shook with her sobs. Seiya and the doctor looked at her with pity and even Fiore was silenced seeing her genuine pain.

"I'll be back." Fiore said and left the room."

"And I must return to my patients. Please, feel free to use the facilities we have here to wash up." The doctor said before leaving. Seiya bent and gently pulled Serena into his arms. He held her as she cried her heart out. Finally exhausted from her crying, she fell asleep. The first time in so many days.

Fiore returned to the room to find Seiya holding Serena gently to his chest bridal style.

"Asleep?"

"Yeah." They were silent. "You know, I've always gotten everything I want, I've never gone a day of hunger. I've never been sick without an immediate doctor at hand. I've always lived believing that I earned all that I have. I never considered that it was the family in which I was born which gave me the opportunity to be able to do so much. I had always taken my family for granted; felt it was their duty to take care of me so why should I be grateful? But watching her today, seeing how much she cared for her family an how easily she broke down when she realized that all her efforts would have amount to nothing by morning, it made me realized how privilege I am. She had not been given the opportunities in life I've had, if she had I can she would be at a much higher place than even me. I…I was moved by her unconditional love for her family and then…I started to think…if…could….would I ever find someone to love me so thoroughly as she had loved her family? If….I don't know what to say…she is so strong…" he said, looking down at her.

Fiore was in awe, Seiya for the first time was admitting to being incompetent without his family's backup. Seiya, the proud son of a noble, born into riches. He had always been so stubborn to the point where he was a snob, a brat who would use any method to gain anything he wanted. He was a man who could have anything and anyone, but the look on his face as he stared at this poor girl was a look Fiore who had been with Seiya for so long had never seen before. Such adoration, such gentleness in his hold of her. His eyes were so warm and filled with awe. He realized then that for the first time, Seiya had found someone more important than himself. Fiore himself now looked at Serena, wondering how such a girl in matters of hours could turn Seiya's world upside down and make him realize that he was human with as many flaws as everyone else. Whatever had taken place in that dirty old house before he had gotten there with the doctor was something he wished he had seen with his own eyes.

"Well Ralph said he would need to keep them over night and maybe for a few days. She can't stay here like she is." Fiore said. Seiya's eyes lightened up.

"Can we take her to our hotel?" he asked excitedly. Fiore sighed, he had expected as much.

"Yes but we must be very careful that the media doesn't get a wind of this."

They returned safely to their hotel room. Serena had woken up by this time and was immediately pushed into the bathroom to shower.

"What took you so long!?" Seiya demanded when she finally came out of the bathroom.

"She was giving birth." Fiore said sarcastically. Serena just sighed contently. She was wrapped in a rob Seiya gave her and her hair was wrapped up in a towel.

"Sorry, I just haven't had that good of a shower for so long. I kind of over did."

"Oh." Seiya said, understanding.

"Besides, my hair takes too long to thoroughly wash it and it needed a good washing. I haven't washed it this past two weeks and it reeked."

"So the hair got a spa." Fiore mocked.

"Insensitive jerk." Serena called him. he turned to scowl at her.

"Anyway, where are my clothes?" she asked. She had changed and put it outside the door but it wasn't there when she opened the door.

"You are not going to wear that filthy garment, especially after taking a shower." Fiore said.

"Are you stupid? What else am I to wear?!" she screeched and they covered their ears, wincing.

"Tone down will you?! God, you're such a pain! Look inside the plastic bag on the bed." Serena blinked before going to the bed. She opened the bag and pulled out a white lacy underwear and bra, a white pleated mini skirt, a white tank top with only one shoulder hand with the words 'Angel' written in pink on it, a very short white breast jacket and sandals with a short heel with a ribbon that will lace around her legs. She blinked.

"Who are these for?" she asked, turning to Seiya. He shrugged; he'd never seen them before.

"Is there any girl other than you here in this room?" Fiore asked. Serena gasped.

"You…you don't expect me to wear this do you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You can strip if you want. Besides I see nothing wrong with it."

"Are you blind?! It's too revealing!" she screeched at him.

"What do you have to loose? Not like you have anything worth looking at anyway." Fiore replied coldly.

"That's going too far Fiore." Seiya cut in. Fiore sighed.

"Look, I went out to the store to buy you something, how would I know your style? Besides I didn't pick them, I just gave a slight description of you to the store owner and she picked the clothes. So if you have any problem with it, take it out with her. I'm taking the next shower." Fiore said before taking off to the bathroom. Seiya sighed what had he gotten himself into.

"Serena, it's all we have now so please bare with us for today ok. Tomorrow we will go shopping and you can choose what you like." He said. Serena looked at him, feeling ashamed at her self for being so ungrateful. They had done a lot for her, saved her entire family, her life. The least she could do was show gratitude for what they had done for her.

Seiya's phone rung as soon as she opened her mouth to say something. He looked at her apologetically before picking up the phone.

"Yeah, uha, sure. I'll be down in a minute." Seiya said before turning off the phone.

"I'll be back soon. Please call room service and get something to eat. If you feel tired, sleep on one of the beds." He said before leaving the room.

"Where you going?" Fiore came out of the restroom with his shirt off. While Serena hated to admit it, he had a rather firm looking chest.

"A package arrived from home. I'm going to get it." He answered before leaving the room. Fiore grabbed whatever he came out to grab and went back inside the bathroom. For a few minutes there was absolute silence. Finally, tired of sitting uselessly, Serena got up proceeded to dress in the clothes Fiore had bought for her. it had been a rather long time since she had worn something like that.

The clothes fitted her like a second skin. She sat in front of the mirror and picked up whose ever brush was before it and brushed out her hair. Because it was still damped, she felt there was no need to put it up so she just blow dried it a little and used the brush to settle it down. She walked to the curtains and pulled it aside. She gasped at the view, it was beautiful! How many nights had she wished to see such sceneries?! She opened the double door that led too a very tidy veranda with couches and a table and sat down. The cool air was well welcomed. She sat, her mind trying to adjust to such an ease, when was the last time she felt so relaxed? She closed her eyes and breathed in the air.

Seiya, he had waltz's into her life and changed everything. She owed him more than her life.

"There is nothing I can do to repay the dept I owe him, but at least I can do this much." She said and got up. Quickly she moved to the phone and pressed the 0 button which will call for the office of the hotel. She ordered different foods from room service, not knowing what Fiore or Seiya would like. Ten minutes later, room service appeared and collecting the mountains of food, she set them up nicely on the table on the veranda. She heard Fiore come out of the bathroom first before he was joined moments later by Seiya.

"My turn to shower." Seiya said then looked around. "Where is she?" he asked.

Fiore snorted. "Probably took of thinking we will make her pay for the hospital bills or something."

"Come Fiore, be serious."

"Look, I came out from the bathroom and she wasn't here. Go take a shower; she is probably just went down the stares or something." Seiya sighed and went into the bathroom. Serena had made sure to close the veranda door and cover it with the curtain. She wanted both of them to come out at once but with Seiya now going to take a shower, she had to keep Fiore from coming to the veranda alone. She hoped he would take a long time in dressing, long enough for Seiya to get dressed too.

Seiya who was too worried about Serena took a quick shower. Fiore sighed when he saw Seiya rush out of the bathroom, barely dried and just putting on whatever he could touch. Luckily, Fiore had anticipated this and put out clothes for him.

"Come on, let's go!" Seiya said impatiently.

"Go where?" Fiore was confused.

"Go where? What do you mean go where?! We have to go find Serena!" Fiore sighed, when did Seiya learned to care for someone other than himself?

"I'm telling you…she might just be…" he didn't finish when Serena' opened the veranda door. They couldn't see her but they saw her form.

"If you're done bickering, come out here." She told them. The two men looked at each other before proceeding to do as Serena had said. They pushed the curtain aside and the scene before them was priceless.

Serena stood by a chair, the moonlight touching her long golden her and though the bags under her eyes hadn't disappeared, the brightness in her cerulean eyes overshadowed that little flaw. Her skin was smooth and creamy and she looked damn sexy!

She bowed her head to them.

"I am very grateful for your generosity towards me. I am a total stranger to you but you treated me as a friend. I've been rude but still you did not shun me. My apologies for my rudeness. Let's start over, my name is Serena. Serena Usagi Tsukino, pleased to make your acquaintance." She said formerly. Seiya just stared entranced at her and Fiore stood in shock at how polite and well mannered she could be.

When no one said anything after a while, she began to fidget. Seiya so how uncomfortable she was.

"Serena, it's a very beautiful name." Seiya complimented, she looked up and smiled, a blush covering her cheeks. Her childhood dream of having Seiya call her name beautiful had just come true! Inside she was dancing around. Seiya and Fiore stood stunned, she had such a beautiful smile and she looked so radiant when she blushed!

"Could it be?" Seiya whispered to Fiore.

"Yeah, surprising how that is. A diamond in the rough." But they were both puzzled. She had a beautiful skin and hair which meant she had treated it, how then she lived in that condition? Had she used her entire family worth to preserve her beauty and so her family had fallen into that state of poverty?

She sighed, she new exactly what they were thinking.

"Things weren't always this hard. When dad and my big brother were around, we were ok. We lived in a good house. Well at least everything seemed ok on the outside. Everything I wanted, dad worked hard to get it for me. Mom was working then as a beauty stylist. I didn't understand then that the reason dad was always away for work was because we were in debts. But one day, dad never returned. And as soon as we heard the news that he had been hit by a car, mom collapsed. She has never been able to stand since. Soon the people whom we were in debt to came to collect their money but we had nothing. Whatever little money we had saved we gave it to them, our house was taken away. With no where to go, we went to live in that house with an old woman who died soon after. Half a year later, the stress of taking care of mom, having to quit school and so many unpleasant conditions caused my brother to run away with a girl he had impregnate. I was left alone with mom and my little brother. Of course I had learned mother's skills in beauty so I worked hard with the little customers who came to me but all that money was spent in medicine for mom, food and little clothings for my brother. The woman who had taken us into her house was a herbalist who thought me a herb that preserved beauty when used appropriately. Ever since I was little, I wanted to become a model. Of course I knew that dream was impossible now but still, something in me wasn't ready to let go. So I use that herb to preserve my skin texture and color and even without soap I always made sure to wash my hair. I've done everything I can think of but nothing I do would help mom get better. And then about two or so weeks ago, she and Sammy, my little brother came down with this fever. I've been treating it since as you saw me but it just gets worse and I have no money to take them to the hospital. Mom said that I should never take them to the hospital unless I somehow have the money to pay for it because she didn't want me to live my life in debts. I began asking for help, but no one came to help. No one, until you came. So once again from the bottom of my heart, than you ever so much." Serena said, tears down her cheeks. As she talked, the two saw exactly the pain she had suffered through and why she was as she was. She had lived such a hard life with no one there to lend a hand. Of course she would not trust anyone. And she had spent every penny she had on her family with nothing on herself. The rags she was wearing earlier was a testimony to that.

For the first time, Seiya felt absolute respect and admiration for another human being. Not many can go through Serena's trial, especially at such a young age and not break down. But she had done it all, given her all until she had nothing and even then she offered herself as the last sacrifice. All out of love for her family. She could have run away like her brother did, find her self a lover or even supported her family through prostitution yet he could see she had pride and morals that would not be compromise. She was a real person, one pure and kind hearted. The man who would become her prince would be the luckiest man in the world indeed, not to mention she was gorgeous and super sexy. She had all it toke to become the world's number one super model but no one had ever given her the chance. Was it too late for him to help her? Could he make a difference in her life? Whatever the case, he wanted to try.

No, he didn't want to try. He wanted to make a difference in her life, give her everything! Make life easy for her, protect her, care for her…and yes love her. Within a day, the ladies man, Seiya had become smitten with a poor damsel in distress. He felt it deep in his soul, the emotion called love. The one he thought himself incapable of feeling for any woman. He had always played with women, claiming it was impossible to give his heart away. Yes, it had been impossible because then he had not met Serena. And now that he had, he knew his heart would always be hers. He was in love with Serena, poor or not his heart had chosen her and he knew, there was no going back!

Fiore thought along the same lines as Seiya, but looking at Seiya's determined gaze, he knew if it came to a competition between him and Seiya, it was a lost cause. He would love Serena silently and in his own way because he also wanted Seiya to be happy. The two of them, though he was Seiya's manager had been friends from childhood. Seiya had been his first real friend, making a sacrifice like this for his sake was something he was capable of doing, he hoped.

Seiya approached Serena and gently held her face in his hands. He looked at him and he smiled down on her.

"No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I will help you realize your dream and make it real. Believe in me." he said and leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips.

That little action had begun everything and now everything was over. Her dreams, her heart, her life…he had given her everything and taken it all away in a blink of an eye.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Amy sat by Serena's side, wishing she could see into Serena's mind. The doctors had run test after test but they could not find any illness with her except for anemia. Anemia had never put anyone in a comma, at least not for three days.

"So what's wrong with you Serena?" The blue haired girl asked, tears trailing down her cheeks.

The doctors had suggested that the problem was not a physical illness as much as it was mentally and emotionally. But they were all confused; Serena had been perfectly fine that day before she collapsed. She had come to school not in her council uniform, they had all be very disappointed since she was back to dressing shaggily. Then they were talking about Seiya and his marriage and she just collapsed. Had it been the council initiation ceremony? She really had not wanted to be part of it. Was it that? But then wouldn't she have collapsed that night instead of the next morning?

Amy had been wracking her brain over the issue but there was nothing to indicate the cause of Serena's condition. After she woke up from collapsing that day, things took an unexpected turn. She became obsessed with keeping busy. She was never seen just relaxing. She took hours of job, when not studying with Luna. She worked herself to the point where she could barely stand. Finally after a month of that, she had collapsed, AGAIN, and she had been in a comma for three days. Amy knew that whatever had caused her to collapse that day they were talking about Seiya was also the cause of her collapsing now after a month later. Of course the doctors had also indicated stress but three days of sleeping, not just sleeping but in a comma? She hoped and prayed Darien would come back with answers.

"You know, it's almost funny the way she collapsed." Mina said from behind Amy, startling the shy girl. But Amy's eyes narrowed. Funny? What's so funny about the pale form on the bed?!

"What's so funny about this!?" she yelled!

"Calm down Amy. Mina, please explain." Rei said. The rest of the girls with Amara and Michelle and the rest of Serena's friends entered the room.

"Think about it, the first time she collapsed we were talking about Seiya's marriage. The second time she collapsed we were also talking about Seiya and how he is expecting his first child. I just think it's funny that both times he was mention, both times she collapse."

"Actually, now that you mention it. She always seems distance when his name is mentioned or she suddenly becomes occupied. Or she seems startled." Lita added.

"You think she is a Seiya disappointed fan to the point where she will collapse?" Rei asked incredulously.

"No, but I am curious about her reactions at the mention of his name."

"Mmmmmmmm." They all sighed, watching Serena sleep. They all had the same prayer in their hearts.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review!

Sorry for the long wait!


	10. Chapter 10 Day 69 The Truth

**No Pain No Gain**

**Day 41 + Month**

Sammy settled himself properly on Darien's lap as those present sat in the living room discussing one of his favorite people. As soon as Darien, Luna and Artemis arrived at their house, the baby seemed to almost attach himself to Darien, and while the adult may not understand the behaviors of children, Sammy felt that Darien had the same essence as his sister whom he missed so much. Listening to them talk about Serena, he did not understand but his head would pop up every time they mentioned his sister's name. He wished they'd just show him where his sister was but obviously they preferred to talk in codes than take him to see his sister. Sad at the thought, he closed his eyes, trying to keep the fading picture of his sister clear in his mind. Exhausted by the exercise, Sammy slowly fell asleep, dreaming of a reunion with a sister he knew but could no longer picture. His face twisted with the agony he felt inside.

"Sewena." He said aloud as he slept, drawing the attention of the adults on his sleeping figure. Mrs. Tsukino, the former goddess of Crescent Moon Private Academy smiled sadly at his son; she knew he missed his sister. With that as the deciding factor, she finally gave into Darien's probing to go to the school and help her daughter. She didn't know what was causing the fainting spells on Serena; she suspected it but wanted to truly confirm it for what it was. But first, she needed a little more information.

"Darien, can you remember anything at all that could have caused her to faint as she did?"

"No mam. We were in class and we had a few minutes of break. We were just talking and boom, she fell over."

Mrs. Tsukino was confused. Other than exhaustion or serious illness, people don't just fall down in a dead faint and remain sleeping for three days! She was starting to believe the doctors theories about it being emotional and mental pain but if so, what was strong enough to cause her stubborn, strong minded daughter to surrender to the darkness of a coma? What…there was something strong enough to cause such a damage and yet fervently hoped that was not the case.

"Darien, you said you guys were talking, what was the talk about?" she finally asked. Darien sighed, reviewing in his mind all that was said.

"Well we first discussed council duties, talking about who we should choose to be in charge of the on coming projects. Like the prom, senior nights, the assemblies, the flower bearers and so on and so fort. After that I began to reading, leaving the girls to talk about boys and who they will be taking to the prom. At the time, Mina had not been with us but she suddenly burst into the classroom and yelled, "Seiya is expecting his first child! There was a lot of awe in the room with people asking her how she had come about the information. Mina is originally from England, all her families are there and her father holds a prestigious position in the royal court. It is not a surprise that she would be aware of classic information before it gets to the public. There was frenzy…."

"Stop." Mrs. Tsukino interrupted, not needing to know anymore. She had already gotten the answer she sought.

"I now know what caused her to collapse like that, and the doctors are right. She is suffering from emotional and mental scars."

The other three stared at her in surprise. None of them had noticed anything that would indicate that Serena was suffering fro many emotional….no, they had noticed they realized now. There had been many signs of her inner struggles with the biggest sign being her sudden obsession to keep busy at all times, yet they had not understood. They had seen a change in her, her whole atmosphere had been cold or distant yet they had not questioned it. But if she was suffering emotionally, what could have happened at the school that no one knew about? Had someone hurt her? Had something bad happened that they didn't know about?

Darien felt ashamed now that he hadn't forced her to rest, to make her confide in him. He should have tried harder instead of letting her do as she pleased. What a rotten friend he had been. Feelings of guilt and pain danced in his stomach as he tried to swallow the idea that he had been useless to Serena.

"Don't beat yourself over it Darien. Serena is exceptionally skilled in hiding her feelings. This time she was facing the reality she hadn't wanted to face before which was too much for her so she retreated to unconsciousness where she could feel nothing. It's not your guilt; it's about time she grew up." Mrs. Tsukino's voice was laced with tight anger. She was tired of her daughter's dramatics, her delusional fantasies and her high and mighty ways, it was time she was brought down a notch.

"Lady Serenity, by any means can you tell us what caused her emotional and mental scars?" Luna asked. Mrs. Tsukino sighed. She looked in their eyes, seeing the debt of love and worries these individuals had for her daughter. Serena needed to open up but she would never take the initiation.

"Seiya." She simply answered. They all stared at her, not comprehending her meaning.

"Seiya?" Artemis asked with furrowed brow.

"The pop singer?" Luna asked. Darien just sat there stupidly.

"Yes." She told them of how the two had met, how they became engage and six months later Seiya blocked all contacts with their family.

"Do you understand now? The first she fainted was when she heard news about Seiya's marriage. The Second time, just a month after the marriage he is expecting his first child. I suspect even when she heard he was married, she was in denial which explains her need to keep busy. But hearing about his coming baby, she could no longer lie to herself but neither wanting to face reality, her brain shut down."

They all sat silently, thinking of the information they had heard.

"Wow, I would have never suspected this!" Luna said with wide eyes.

"If that's true, isn't Seiya the only capable of undoing this damage?" Darien asked.

"Yes but he wouldn't be undoing anything. Because after she wakes up, he will leave to be with his wife. There would be no healing, nothing. We have to help her accept reality and hope for a happy future." Lady Serenity said.

"But how do we do that?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not certain but I will return with you all tomorrow to the school. Hopefully with all of us working together, we will be able to achieve something."

They spent the whole night talking and discussing how they should proceed but nothing concrete was formed.

By noon the next day, they were on their way back to the school.

**********************************************************************************************************************

It had been three days since Darien left to Chicago and now they were expecting him back any moment.

Serena's group of friends, expecting some kind of miracle dramatically all packed themselves in the small clinic room. The tension, the expectation and the waiting was as thick as pounds of cheese. Impatience though soon followed as the day dragged on and they had yet to hear from Darien.

In the door way trying not to be seen, Molly stood staring at the mob surrounding Serena. It had always been like this, every since they were kids. People just naturally flooded to Serena like a moth to a flame. Serena been popular all through grade school and middle school and Molly had been too but only because she had been Serena's best friend. Without that she would have never fit in. she had a weird ascent, she had freckles and wore braces, the three often times categories used to isolate people. But thanks to Serena, she had fit in just fine and managed to make few friends but still, she had been jealous of Serena's charisma, her beauty and the power she had that draw people to her so easily. She had been at this Academy far longer than Serena yet she had never managed to catch the eyes of the council members and her friends were only from the club she was in which was the research club. But Serena just showed up and whopty do, the boundaries between the council and students becomes non-distinguishable.

At first, Molly had been angry but since Serena first collapsed, her anger washed out of her. It was no being angry at her, Serena could not help what she was born with. Coming to conclusion, Molly realized how petty her reasons for hating Serena were, and even more stupid her betrayals of her best friend. She felt so ashamed and really wanted to apologize to Serena but she was terrified of the encounter. Would Serena shun her? Would she be forgiven? Or would Serena walk away from her as she had done to her? Now watching her on the bed, she felt this was the time to apologize to her even if everyone had to hear, even if Serena would not remember when she woke up. Taking in a deep breath, she approached the crowd in the room.

They all turned to her, surprise at her entrance.

"Oh hi Molly. I'll be outside soon." Rita, leader of the Research club, who thought Molly was looking for her said. No one knew any sort of relationship between Serena and Molly existed.

"Urg…no. I'm here to talk to Serena." She said nervously play with her hands. They all blinked.

"Serena hasn't woken up yet." Amy said sadly. Molly sighed.

"I know, that's why I can only have the courage to tell her now than when she is awake." She said looking pained, she was a coward. However her words caught their attention and they all wondered what it was all about. Slowly she approached the bed and knelt by Serena's left side. She gently took the motionless pale hand of the sleeping girl and squeezed it tightly, looking at Serena's deathly pale face.

"Do you remember the promise we made when we were little? 'Friends until death do us apart' wasn't it? Back then, when we said it the other kids thought we were getting married which led to a whole host of trouble but it didn't matter to us. We would laugh in the face of those who were disgusted with us thinking we were more than just friends. They were right, we were more than just best friends, we were sisters." Molly said, tears forming in her eyes. Her words shocked those in the room, they had never even known Molly and Serena were friends, let alone knew each other in the past.

"Back then, we were so happy, everything was so simple. We would have sleep overs every day, the weekdays at my house on the weekends at yours. I can still remember when you dad would tickle us into tears and laughter, you brother would chase us for our mischief and how your mother would grab us into her arms for a warm hug. I felt so happy then, safe, protected and loved. We were inseparable as twins, always at each other's beck and call. You always protected me from being teased because of my ascent and even though you were always popular, you never once left my side. Because of you I made a lot of friends, because of you I never had a dull moment in my life. You were, are my best friend, you are the personified meaning of a friend. But I wasn't satisfied with that." The tears tracked down her cheeks and the others listened on in silence.

"I was so jealous of you, of your incredible beauty, of your charm, your laughter like bells which always warmed people, your smile that was always there for everyone. I was jealous of your charisma, of how easily you drew people to you. All the boys liked you and if the girls weren't bristling with jealous anger, they faun over you like some precious diamond. And even though you showered me with lots of love, made it so everyone would recognize me as your best friend, as your sister, I was not satisfied. Serena I wanted to be you, to be the one everyone loved, to be the one everyone saw. But nothing I did made any difference. I lost sight of what the two of us together were capable of doing, I lost sight of the love, laughter and happiness you and your family gave me. And in one cruel chance of fate, I betrayed you, ruined your life, and smeared your reputation with permanent marker that would never be able to wash away. Because of me, because of me…you were expelled from our school." Molly cried and the others gasped at the revelations. Molly had given them vivid images of Serena as a child. They had tired to see how that image had turned to the sour girl she was now but they couldn't. But with Molly's last words, they began to understand. They understood why Serena didn't trust people, why she didn't want friends in the first place and why she treated people with indifference. But Molly was not finished.

"I hurt you so much with my foolish jealousy. Because of a boy, I destroyed what we had. The promised to never let anything come in between us was forgotten. And I am so sorry for it. Back then I loved Melvin so much. I always thought he was different from the other boys, that he was always looking at me instead of you. But I was wrong, dead wrong. I should have known that he being the popular boy in the school would want the popular girl and there were so many signs the pointed at him crushing at you but I did not see it. All I saw was my own desire for him, my fantasies that he returned my feelings. When he wrote me a letter to meet him after school, I was so excited thinking he was going to confess to me, but when I got there, all he wanted me to do for him was get him closer to you. I was devastated and instead of taking my anger out on him, I let it fested in me until all I could see when I looked at you was a monster out to take everything that was mine." Molly was quiet for a little while but the tears just kept flowing. Reviewing the past, she saw how silly and completely stupid she had been and the shame of it doubled in her heart. She had been the biggest fool and she deserved Serena's hate.

"I then went and sort out all those girls who were jealous of you, hated you and we formulated a plan. I had never meant for you to be expelled, I did not even think of the consequences of out actions, all I knew at the time was that I wanted to punish you, humiliate you so you could loose all your followers. So you won't be seen as the goddess of the school anymore. So we put the plan in action. Naomi who was already known to cutting herself on occasion cut herself on her arms; we just cut ourselves a little and poured our blood on her. Then I called you to the bathroom, pretending I needed to powder my face. And as I expected, when we got there, you rushed to Naomi's side, holding her, taking the knife away from her. The blood was all over you, the evidence we needed and I backed against the wall pretending to cry." The disgust in her voice was heard but the disgust the others felt at the scene she had vividly described was even worse.

"And then the teachers appeared, with you standing over Naomi when you tried to put the knife away, how did that looked to the teachers? And with my and the girls tearful testimonies that we found you cutting Naomi, what else did the teachers needed to believe our story. Back then I was so proud of myself, the horrified face you made staring at me as I smirked as the teachers took you away, I remember even up to now. We made sure to spread the story all over the school. With parents demanding that you be removed from the school or they will take their children from the school, even the teachers who believed you had not been at fault could do little for you. I played the sympathetic friend to people, saying that your jealousy that Naomi would take your place as the popular girl had made you angry. And that if you had been in your right frame of mind, you would not have done that. The others saw me as a defending friend except Melvin. He seemed confused and would not believe anything. That day when it was announced that you were expelled, the girls and I celebrated but the cold, hateful look Melvin gave me made me realize what I had done. He had not bought the story, he strongly opposed the motion to expel you, until the very day all your things were out of the school, he continued to beg the teachers for you to stay. He was so sure you were incapable of what we framed you for, so sure and he hated me to the core of his existence. As soon as you left the school, he transferred as well. Later I heard he was going to the same school as you."

There was absolute silence. They stared at Molly as if she was the worst thing that had ever been born; truthfully they were afraid of her. None could see the soft spoken Molly they had come to see capable of what she had done before. Rita was in denial of the confession, had she been working all this time with such a cold hearted b****? If she was capable of doing that to someone much like sister to her, then who was safe from her manipulations? It was something none of them could swallow.

"I hated myself, so much so that I begged mom to transfer me to a school that would have no reminders of my shameful act and that is how I got to this school. While you were suffering, I was here pretending to be a good person, hiding this secret and praying no one would ever find out. Even when misfortune hit your family, when your father died, when your brother ran away, when your mom fell ill and you were left alone to deal with it all and take care of your little brother, I stayed away. I am this world's biggest fool and I have no words that can describe how much I hate myself. then you came to this school, I was chilled at the core. You made friends so easily and I knew if I were to lie again, no one would believe me. I also knew if you were to tell them what happened, this entire school would hate me. I was so frightened that I tried to stay away from you in other so your mind would not be on me. Yet from the sidelines I watched you make friends easily even with the council members and was even accepted into the council. I was upset again but after you collapsed, all the jealousy, negative feelings, anger and hate I felt for you all vanished. It was as if I had been set free and I could finally come to terms with how wicked I am. I am so sorry, for every." She cried hard.

"I'm so so sorry, please Serena, forgive me. Forgive me, I'm sorry." She sobbed hard and loud as she held Serena's hand. They all felt sorry for her; obviously she had been hurting for a long time even if she hadn't been aware of it herself. Seeing her completely break down, none could hold a grudge against her. Many of them in the room knew the strength jealousy had, if they hadn't been at the burnt of it they had been under the manipulation of jealousy themselves. And while they could not take credit for being as stupid as Molly, they all knew that once that dangerous emotion passed away, one was left hallow and hurting.

The felt more so sorry for Molly, because her heartfelt confession would never be heard by Serena who slept soundly. Her tears would not be seen; her sobs would not be heard. Would she be able to find the strength again to confess such dark secrets to Serena when she was conscious? They wouldn't be able to….

"Serena?" Molly said sharply and all their eyes turned to the girl on the bed. Her eyes were twitching as if trying to open. Their jaws dropped and their breaths held in anticipation. The twitching continued and they all leaned forward unconsciously.

"S..serena?" Molly said again, this time nervously. Serena's eyes opened like a butterfly opening its wings. The all gasped, seeing her blue eyes again. She moved her head slightly to where Amy sat still as a statue with her eyes bugging out before turning her head to where Molly was at. She stared at Molly, as if trying to comprehend that her childhood friend was sitting there holding her hand. After a while, tears fell from her eyes.

"Molly…" she rasped and stopped, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry too, sorry that I made you feel less than you are. I'm sorry I made you hate yourself."

She was sorry!??! She who had been the victim!? The others couldn't understand but Molly who had known her longer knew the pure heart Serena possessed. She should have expected this, Serena always took the blame. Molly cried, throwing her hands around the girl on the bed. Slowly Serena' brought her hand over Molly's shoulders and the two cried for each other's pain. Those in the room also cried with them, understanding what it meant to be friends, to forgive. They were proud of Serena and Molly.

And this was the scene Darien with his escorts came upon.

"Serena." He breathed before a happy smile light up his face.

"Hey." She replied softly and his heart jumped to his throat. It was painful to watch her and at the same time painful to turn away. Her mother came behind him.

"Mom!" Serena screamed. She was shocked to see her mother but seeing her broke the tides and the tears of pain she held back for the entire month broke through. On the bed she covered her face and sobbed. Those who did not know the cause sat helpless, not knowing what to do. They watched, awed, as Serena's mother walked up to her and folded her daughter in a soothing embrace.

"It's alright darling, everything is over. Shh…no more tears." She comforted her daughter. From the door, Luna entered the room. Seeing a flash of Serena's gold hair, Sammy began to wiggle out of Luna's hand.

"Wena, Wena, Wena." He cried, hearing the familiar sound, Serena's head lifted up sharply to her brother's face.

"Sammy!" she stretched her hands automatically and Luna walked forward and handed the baby over to her. She hugged her brother closely.

"Sewena!" he baby brother said excited and "awwwww" came from almost everyone in the room.

"Oh dead Lord, I've missed you greatly." Holding her brother, she looked from one face to another before she smiled at them all.

"Thank you for worrying about me. I will be alright from now on and I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." she said sincerely.

"Stupid." Amy said, crying and rubbing her eyes. Serena opened one hand for her blue haired friend who up and rushed to hair, crying all the while. After that, one by one they all came in for a hug, threatening her that if she faints again they would bury hair alive.

Soon they departed to give Serena privacy with her mother.

"Serena…" her mother began.

"It's alright mother. I am alright now. I have come to accept thing as they are, I wont hold myself back anymore." She said and her mother embraced her. Darien hiding at the corner of the door sighed.

"Welcome back Serena."

**********************************************************************************************************************

Serena's mother stayed for a month as she was introduced from one class to the other. The goddess of the school was back for visitation. The students contacted their parents and told them of Serena's mother's presence in the school. The parents whom knew her quickly came for a visit so one day was used as visitation day. Serena was shell shocked at the many people who knew and loved her mother. But she was not happy, with people coming to see her mother who kept introducing her to her old friend; she had to dress up nicely. Mina and the others used this time to tease the living day light out of her and she promised them that hey would pay once her mother was gone.

Finally Serena, her mother, her grandmother and Sammy sat together for Dinner. Issues were resolved and the chairwoman apologized for her cruelty to her daughter. In the end, they managed to convince Serena to finish school there. When this was announced, there was so much cheering that Serena sighed. While outwardly she looked unhappy, inwardly she was happy.

Finally, her mother and little brother left but she was not worried. They would return to live by the school within another month so she could leave the school grounds on weekends to go see them.

With things finally calmed down, the routine they had developed picked up again and everything went back to normal. Though on the upcoming days, tension brewed throughout the school as Exams was on its way, seniors would be graduating and people prepared to return to their homes for summer vacation. The rest of the school year passed on with no more incidences.

*********************************************************************************************************************

The week after the seniors' graduation was filled with sorrow and goodbyes. Darien, Michelle, Amara, Jayden, Andrew and Rita would all be leaving the school. Their responsibilities as council members were in the process of being shifted over to those best fitted for the positions. Those who wanted Darien's position ran campaign for it, in the end Serena was chosen again without her consent. She bristled with annoyance; she wanted a school life where she could relax, not piled with work!

No argument she came up with would dispel the position given to her. Darien was particularly happy that Serena would be taking over his position and he used that as an excuse to take her out to a café on a date. Well to him it was a date; to her it was getting information on how to be a council president.

**********************************************************************************************************************

"Seriously? That happened." Serena asked.

"Of course it did! He passed out as soon as the doctor said 'Her head is out now.' You should have seen his face, it was priceless!" Serena and Darien howled with laughter. Darien was telling Serena what had happened when her brother's child was being born. The scenes Darien depicted to her was hilarious, she had been laughing so hard her sides were hurting.

"Did he wake up fast enough to continue to assist with the pregnancy?" Serena asked. Darien's eyes brightened even more.

"Oh he got up alright. But as soon as he steered and tried to sit up, the doctor said 'You're doing well. Her hands are out now, push!' And thud to the floor he passed out again." People in the café turned to stare at the hysterical hyenas as the two appeared to be laughing their ass off.

"You had…better…have a video…of this!" Serena said in between gasps.

"Oh we do and we never let him live it down."

"Wow Troy. He had the courage to run away with her but not enough to bare with his babies child."

"In the end, I took over in helping Rose give birth." Serena shook her head at her brother's unmanly conduct.

"Wonder how Rose liked THAT."

"Oh she promised to castratize him so he wont pregnant another and not have the stomach to watch his child's birth." Serena laughed.

"That is so like Rose."

"It sure is. Sometimes she even scares me and I don't scare that easily."

The café they were eating lunch at was a small café with only five other customers sprawled at different locations. The register area of the café was like a bar station with tall chairs. Darien and Serena were the only two sitting at that part of the café. As they laughed and talk, CNN was on and three girls walked into the café. They paused, their eyes trailed to the figure on the TV screen.

"Hey Serena…" Darien began.

"Yeah?" Serena responded questioningly.

"Um...will you be my girlfriend?" he asked forwardly. Serena was taken aback though she had long expected. She just wasn't used to Darien's bluntness at times. Like the first time he had confessed to her. But back then, she had turned him down out of her own illusion that she was engaged to someone else. But she was a free woman now, free and not living in any illusions. And Darien was more special to her now that he had been at the time. She opened her mouth to say something but the words never came out.

"Poor Seiya" the short haired girl in the group of 3 that had just entered said, not very far away from Serena. Haven heard that, Serena's head came up sharp. She turned to the girls, wanting to know what they were talking about but seeing their eyes on the news, she turned to it as well. Darien followed her gaze and sighed, shaking his head. On the news, reporters were crowded around Seiya, cameras were flashing as questions were thrown at him.

"Can you turn it up please?" one of the girls asked the cashier who lifted the remote and turned the volume up.

By the side where Seiya was surrounded by the media, a woman was explaining the circumstances surrounding the media frenzy.

"This is the most shocking news of the century. Let's take a look at the facts from someone who has been in the thick of the situation. Christina, give us the scope." Half of the screen that was showing Seiya went off to be replaced by a middle aged woman with sandy blond hair.

"Thank you Grace. As it is now, the royal family has been apologizing and trying to calm Seiya's fans. It's not an easy task to do considering the fact that Seiya is a world class celebrity."

"Tell me Christina, what is the status of the marriage. Is it still on the course of a divorce?"

"Oh yes. Seiya has declared his intentions. In fact the divorce will be finalized next week Wednesday."

"Isn't this crazy? I mean to think that all this time, their dating which looked like a fantasy romance was anything but. I'm still very much unclear of things. Christina do you mind explaining everything? Fans worldwide are going crazy, the entire world is shocked at the foul play."

"Gladly. I am a Seiya fan myself so I can understand the outraged everyone feels towards the royal family for their underhanded conducts. Though it has not been proven that the rest of the royal family were in on it, it cannot be denied that Princess Kakyuu was in alliance with Seiya's own family in bringing to an end Seiya's bachelorhood and trapping him in a political marriage in which he can never escape. But as was said by an insider, Seiya has never once willing touched the child which we are not certain at this moment if it truly is his baby. The lab is still running DNA testing to be sure. I'm telling you Grace, the tension here is as stifling as a rope around a person's neck."

"Christina let me interrupt you for a second. What is the real story about the supposed 'Seiya's secret lover?' Has it been confirmed that indeed his rebellion against the marriage to the princess was because he had a secret lover?" Grace asked.

"I cannot say with certainty but an insider said that there was another girl yet no name or information was given. It seems Seiya has tightly guarded whoever that mystery girl is. Investigation however gives light on one issue, that the girl lived in the US."

"Woah! This is a shock. A love affair across the world, this seem almost like something from a book!"

"Well yes. It has been proven that once a month, Seiya would visit the US but this was not Seiya's original schedule. Maybe that once a year was his secret visit to his lover, if so then that girl must be something to be able to make the womanizer stop womanizing. But back to the subject at hand. Opps, it break time, we will return with the real story behind why our bachelor celebrity had taken the vows even though he had proclaimed that his bachelorhood was most important to him. CNN will return after the break."

To Serena it was as if the whole place had suddenly gone silent. Marriage? Divorce? Secret girl in the US. What was going on? She was ticked off that CNN now use the time to go on break. She pondered what she had just heard, trying to make sense of it but it did not register well in her head. It had been an arranged marriage? Did that even existed in this day and age? Serena answered her own question, confirming that half her own school population was being breed to accept arrange marriages. But then what was this underhanded conduct?

Darien watched the display of emotions on her face. What stood out most was her confusion. He had heard the news, well obviously but he had been watching the news for the past week and so knew Seiya would soon be getting a divorce. He had been unable to tell Serena for fear she would have hope to be with him again. Darien couldn't be sure if Serena still had feelings for him but he was too scared to find out.

The café was buzzing with arguments on subject Seiya but hushed as soon as the news came on again.

"Breaking news, is in fact Seiya's child really his? And was he in deed trapped into the marriage? CNN is the news channel to go, it has the latest update, uncovers the truth and keeps you inform. CNN, your reliable news channel." A male voice said before the screen showed again the two women.

"Ok Christina, please take over."

"Thank you grace. As investigators digs deeper into the marriage, hidden truths come to life. As was said by Seiya himself, 'I did not agree to the marriage, I did not want to marry the princess. But when you father a child, especially if the bearer of the child is of royal birth, there is no longer a choice to be made. What I did not suspect was the foul play until now.' This was a recent comment made by Sieiya. At the beginning of the speculations, Seiya strongly protected his wife from criticism, now it seems he has turned hundred and eighty degrees around. I don't blame him, to be made a fool of is not a feeling anyone can handle without feeling angered or bitter. Now Mike who has been with the investigators and law discussion has a broader idea what really happened. Here is Mike Nekton."

"Thank you Christina. Now this issue concerning Seiya's divorce. Let's trace it to its root shall we? From what we know, Seiya had been against the marriage from the very beginning. Even when his father threatened to disown him, he still refused to marry the British princess. It was then he admitted to loving a mysterious unidentified girl. But his mother would not hear of it. The princess, not knowing that Seiya was against the marriage paid a visit to his house. She was his fan as well. It was her dream to marry Seiya, but when he personally told her had had no interest in her, insiders report she was devastated. And even more so to learn he was already in love with another. It was then that Seiya's parents and the princess who would do anything to have him concocted a plan. Now the plan, at least one part of it was to make Seiya jealous. So the princess took to flirting with Taiki, Seiya's cousin and coworker. Taiki, who didn't know that he was being used was genuinely in love with the princess. Yet because Seiya felt no jealousy, it was even more important that the second part of the plan work. Now the second part of the plan was in effect. Kakyuu had to sleep on several occasions with Taiki and everyday she was to check and make sure if she was or wasn't pregnant. As soon as she became positive she was pregnant which was two weeks after, she slept with Seiya. But why would Seiya sleep with her? Obviously he had no choice. His parents and the princess made him drunk, completely. And locked him in a room with the princess. Now whether he participated in the sex or not, or if it even ever happened, we don't know. What we do know was that two weeks later Seiya was told he had fathered a child on his supposed one night stand with the princess. As had been reported by several people, Seiya was seen crying his heart out at the river bank. Knowing the right thing to do, especially for the baby and the mother, he finally agreed to the marriage. Now I wondered why the marriage was rushed but when a month later it was reported the princess was pregnant, we all kind of knew why. "

"Mike, how did it come out that Seiya had been tricked into marriage?" Grace interrupted.

"Well it seems the princess told it to her best friend who came out in public with the story. Now we are one hundred percent certain the child is not Seiya's but Taiki's."

Serena paid no more attention to the news. It all finally made sense to her, why Seiya had cut all contacts with her. He had done so to protect her, protect her from the media and from anyone who might want to harm her. He had been tricked! He hadn't meant to abandoned her, everything had gone horribly wrong! She looked up and saw Seiya's profile, something about his eyes and his movements' dawn on her as odd. He looked…defeated. Tired…. As soon as she thought that one, Seiya on the TV collapsed. She jumped to her feet!

"Serena?" Darien said worriedly.

"I have to go."

"Go where?"

"Seiya, he needs me right now!"

"Serena no! Please, stay with me." Darien said, grabbing her hand. She looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry. I need to go." Darien wanted to cry then. He let go of her hand and she took off running. Darien sat in the café and tears of frustration clouded his vision. It was over, from the beginning he had meant nothing to her. The finally rejection hurt more than anything he'd ever had to deal with.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review.

Truthfully, this is the worst chapter i've written. I wrote this when i was struggling to stay awake. but it was the only time i had, if i couldn't update now, i would have to update in two weeks time. So please forgive the mistakes and the rush in this.


	11. Chapter 11 The End yaaaaaaaay

**No Pain No Gain**

It had been a nerve wracking journey for Serena. She wondered if it was a good idea for her to have taken off to Seiya at a time like that in his life. And worse, she had left Darien….she blocked her mind from thinking about it. Seiya needed her now more than ever. Anything else could wait. She hadn't really told anyone where she was going, she had just rushed back to the school, packed up a few things and left.

"I will call them once I get there." She thought as she sat in the plane and watched the clouds through the window.

What am I doing? What could I possibly offer to Seiya?

She had left immediately claiming Seiya needed her but was that really the case? Or did she hope for something more? She sighed, when she gets there, she would know her true feelings.

The plane arrived about noon, it was then Serena realized that she had no idea where Seiya lived. Was he at his parent's house? At the palace of had he gotten his own place?

"Stupid!" she called herself, realizing that she might be lost. At the airport, she went to the register for instructions.

"Hello mam, how can I help you?" a worker at the counter asked her.

"Um…yeah, I'm here to see a friend. But unfortunately I didn't get his address and his phone is turn off. Is there a way for you to look up the person for me?" she asked, trying not to reveal that the person she was looking for was Seiya.

"Sure mam, just a second." The lady returned into her office and came back a moment later with an address book.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." it took nearly 30 minutes for Serena to realize that Seiya's parents address wasn't in the address book nor was there any address labeled under Seiya Starlight. And worse, the palace was in a totally different country. She went back to the register.

"Was it helpful mam?" the kind lady asked.

"I'm afraid not. I think the address is rather private." She replied.

"Then I'm sorry."

"Is there no other way to get the address?"

"It is rather illegal any other way. If they wanted people to know the address, they would have placed it in the address book." The lady answered, starting to grow suspicious. Serena sighed.

"Well anyway, thank you."

She took a taxi to the heart of the city, hoping to find a helpful guide. Luckily for her, the taxi topped in front of a Library. Thanking all her lucky stars, she quickly rushed into the library with her luggage making noises and people giving her nasty looks which she pretended not to see. There was an empty computer near the window which she gratefully sat before, using Google or any search engine to find Seiya's address. She found list of addresses of hotels that belonged to Seiya's family. She took a taxi through out all the ten hotels, asking for the address to Seiya's house. They all threw her out. By the time she gave up, it was late at night and she didn't have enough money for hotel.

"You'd be home, in your room safe and sound if you hadn't run away from your peaceful date with Darien." She chided herself. Looking around, the darkened alleyways suddenly became very frightful to her. She jumped at the slightest sound. As she walked, she heard several footsteps behind her. Scared out of her mind, she began to walk faster on the coble street, trying to not seem as if she was running away. But the foot steps grew closer and louder.

Ahead, she saw lights in building and lively music. Taking in a deep breath, she began sprinting, the footsteps picking up speed as well. Holding on tightly to the only possessions she had in this foreign land, she picked up speed, using every ounce of energy she had in her to push her legs forward and faster until she entered the building, breathing in and out. All attention turned on her. She moved away from the doorway and sagged to the floor.

A heavy set woman with a cloth tied around her waist approached her.

"Something amiss my lass?" she had a thick European accent and a voice that spoken with authority would hold a great deal of power. But her question came out with a voice flowing with sugar and honey. Serena looked up into the ladies eyes, her own big, bright and scared.

"I…I think I'm lost mam." She said.

"Ah, you're not of this soil. Come with me lass." She stretched her hand out to Serena and Serena took the offered hand. The door to the little restaurant opened and four guys dressed in suit walked in. one of them glanced at Serena with a wicked smiled out of yellow teeth. Serena knew it was these men that had chased her. She felt a shiver pass through her like cold fingers.

"Come my dear, before the chills worsen." The lady said, misunderstanding Serena's shiver. She led Serena to the back of the restaurant and up several circular stairs. They entered a dark hall way with one lamp burning at the foot of the stairs. Grabbing it, the lady steered her down the hallway until they reached the e dog it, took another turn before coming to a stop.

"Hold this lassie." The land gave the lamp to Serena and went on her knees. She removed a carpet and under it Serena saw a trap door. The lady inserted a key in it and opened the door.

"This is where ye be staying Lass. Them men are not to be trifled with and Maria know they'll try to find ye. Ye'll be safe here." The woman said, descending down the stairs. She stretched her hand up and took Serena's luggage before motioning for Serena to follow. Serena realized it was the storage room and she wondered if she was going to sleep with all the pots and pans.

"Come lass." She reverted her attention back to the lady and followed her deeper into the storage room. Then they came to three doors. The Lady opened the left door and Serena followed her inside. It was a quaint little room, with a mirror and a closet to the side. There was a small bed nestling at the corner of the wall and a table and a chair. Fresh flowers sat on the table. It felt very warm, as if it was or had recently been in use.

"This ma lassie room. Gone visiting her uncle she has." Serena turned to the lady and bowed her head gratefully.

"Thank you very much Mam."

"Oh toǚch. Call me Maria. What be your name Lass?"

"Serena."

"Pretty name for a pretty lass I say. Now ye stay here, I'll bring ye something warm to gab on and then ye shall bathe."

"Thank you." Maria left and Serena sighed, she had never in her life been as grateful as she was then. She walked to the window and opened it a notch. It opened into an alley she could imagine was a walkway for people in the afternoon. She closed it right away and sat on the bed.

She knew it was impossible to call anyone since she didn't have a calling card, she hoped Darien would inform the others where she was.

In a few minutes, the innkeeper brought Serena warm soup and breadsticks which Serena enjoyed immensely as she realized how famished she was. She was even embarrassed with herself for how fast she chowd down the food. She blushed madly when Maria chuckled, haven forgotten that the nice lady was still in the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really hungry." She said sheepishly.

"No worries ma pretty, I can see ye have had a touch day." Serena sighed in agreement with the innkeeper.

"Yes, I've been trying to locate a friend of mine since noon."

"Where ye coming from lass?"

"Silver Crescent Private Academy."

"Ah, that xplains a lot. If ye don't mind, can ye tell me who ye seek?"

Serena looked at the lady for a minute, considering if it was a good idea. But the heaviness of her kindness to her who had nothing to payback spoke for itself.

"I seek Seiya Light. By any chance do you know where he lives?" she asked, but Maria went pale.

"Maria?" Serena asked worriedly. The lady shook her head as if to rid her mind of something, then her normal expression of ease slipped back on.

"Lass listen well to me. Ye are better of having nothing to do with the lad and his family. A dangerous lot they are." Maria warned and Serena sighed.

"I know but Seiya needs me right now." Maria looked at her hard for a long time before sighing herself.

"If ye must, ma son shall take ye to him come morning. For now, ye shall bathe and rest."

"Thank you."

Serena followed Maria to the bath and took a really quick shower before returning to the room. It was then she realized something, Maria had said she was pretty even though she was dressed in the same way she had in the school that had turned people off. Serena shook off the thought. She sat on the bed but it wasn't long before fell into deep sleep. Maria came to the room and stared down at her, thoughts running through her head. She smiled down at the girl who didn't even know that she was her godmother. Serena had rushed into her inn by accident but seemed fate had wanted them to meet. Maria had been the nursemaid who had helped Serena's mother give birth to Troy and to Serena herself. But soon after that she moved away but she had always kept in contact with the Tsukino family until the father died and the family moved away to a place she had no way of contacting them. It was recently that Serena's mother called her and caught her up on what had happened and why communication had been cut off and she had seen a recent picture of Serena. She was amazed at the circumstances that had brought the two of them together. Before she had brought food in for her, she had called Serena's mother who had been relieved to here the good news that her daughter was safe with her Godmother. Yet she had told Maria nothing about why Serena was there or that she had any connections to the Light family at all. It was strange how fate work, to land someone unexpectedly in the right place at the right time.

But Maria was disturbed by Serena and Seiya's circumstances. Seiya wasn't a bad person that she knew for she had met the young star in person on several occasions. But his family was dangerous and especially in these times of crises, they would most likely keep a tight eye on any female who approaches Seiya. If Serena were to show up at the family house, she would be delivering herself into the lions den.

Maria sighed and patted Serena's head.

"Night luv." She left the room.

**************

Morning arrived all too soon and with the sun on her face, Serena had no choice but to wake. She opened her eyes to the dawn of day and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and got up on her feet, putting a robe around herself. She grabbed her bathing supplies. Walking to the door, she hoped she would be able to find her way back through the twist and turns they had taken to get to the room she was staying at. But instead of going up the stairs and up through that little door that might be locked, she used the back door in the storage room to the bathroom and took another quick shower before returning ot her room to redress, then taking the same route, she went around the building and entered the inn through the front door.

"Ay Lass, finally ye wake. Come fill ye belly." Serena was surprised that business was in such full swing so early in the morning. She smelled freshly baked breads and pastries, mouth watering soups and saw many delicious looking food. Many people gave her a raised brow and school girls chuckled at her messy attire but that was nothing new to her. She sat where Miria told her to sit and food was immediately placed in front of her.

"How ye my pretty?"

"I'm well thanks." Serena replied, she really liked Maria, the older woman was far too kind, the kindest person she had ever met.

"Joshua!" Maria called someone.

"Yes mama?" a boy of Serena's age with red hair and amazing amber eyes walked to them. Serena was star struck! He was so cute she couldn't believe it! Serena noticed how all the girls suddenly had this dreamy looks on their faces so she shook her head, it was best not to be seen as one of them.

"Joshua, meet Serena. Lass, meet ma son Joshua."

"Please to meet you Joshua." Serena said with a smile as she extended her hand.

"Josh please. The pleasure is all mine." He said and took her hand and kissed the back of it. The actions surprised Serena that she blinked a couple of times.

"Joshua, finish what ye must and accompany Serena to the plaza." Maria said.

"Yes Ma. Miss Serena, I'll be right back."

"Take your time and its just Serena."

"Serena then." He said with a smiled, turned and walked away. Serena turned her gaze back to Maria, smirking inwardly as she received glares from the females.

"Plaza?"

"Ye wish to meet Seiya no? He will be appearing at plaza today, ye have only that chance to get to him." Serena's eyes sparkled with tears. She threw her hand around Maria.

"Oh thank you so much Maria." She cried and laughed.

"Now now, calm down. Now finish ye food, every speck of it."

"I will!" Serena said jollily and ate with a big grin plastered on her face. After she finished eating, her plates were cleared and she sat waiting for josh. She asked Maria if there was something she could to help with but Maria wouldn't let her. a few minutes later, a nicely dressed Josh appeared before her.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Yes please but let me say bye to Maria."

"I'm here lass. Come see old Maria before ye leave for home okay? And ye is welcome to come back and stay here if ye wants." Maria said.

"Thank you." Serena hugged the woman.

"God be with ye dear, God be with ye."

"And he with you as well." Serena was sad to part ways with the older woman and made a mental note to repay her one day. They arrived at the heart of the city and Serena was amazed at all the sightings, the reminiscing of old, the history etched in every building.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" she said with awed eyes.

"Isn't it?" Josh said, watching her with amused eyes.

"I would love to live in the city."

"We have more tourists here than any other place in the world, frankly it's annoying." Serena laughed.

"Well Seiya will be at the plaza around four in the evening so how about we spend the day sight seeing?" Joshua offered.

"Yes please!" and as was said, they went around seeing all the history, going to the museum, the aquarium and through water parks. Serena had an amazing time, laughter ripping out of her like an uncontrollable typhoon. Josh had been extremely funny and insightful, filled with opinions and had a talent in imitating voices. Serena was fascinated with his openness and his easy going attitude. Joshua on the other hand wasn't just fascinated with Serena; he was crushing on her big time. When his mother had told him about her godchild who had come to seek Seiya, he had been expecting one of those silly, celebrity chasing girls. But as soon as he saw her dressing, that idea had eft his mind. If she was chasing a star for the cause of idolizing, she would have dressed better than that wouldn't she? And to meet him at the plaza where everyone would be looking dressing like that? Through out the day Serena had been funny, laughed a lot, she was open minded and sweet yet he sense she had a strength in her that was abnormal. He laughed at his jokes without reservation, didn't bat her lashes at hi m or make any sign that she was interested in him in the least. She was different, she didn't faint trying to get his attention, she wasn't rude and she spoke from her heart. Where had her kind of girls hidden themselves? Especially hearing she was from Silver Crescent Academy, he had expected a snob but she had turned out to be the complete opposite! Had all eh heard about the school been just unfounded rumors? Personally, he wished he could go to the school to experience what being at the famous school was like.

"You want to come to our school?" she asked when he mentioned it.

"Yes, I heard the people are snobs but that school has the best facilities and system in the world! It gives you the opportunity to try your hands on many jobs without loosing time and knowing for a fact what you want to be." He said. Serena thought about it.

"I suppose you are right. Maybe if I ask grandma she can get you in on a scholarship or something."

"Grandma?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, chairwoman of the school." Serena said, not paying attention as she thought of senerios to present the idea to her grandmother.

"What!?" Josh yelled. Serena was startled and she quickly turned her head to him in alarm.

"What?" She asked, looking around for whatever trouble they might have landed in.

"Your grandmother is the owner of the school?!"

"Yeah?" she was confused.

"Oh my. To think the granddaughter of the owner of my dream school would be sitting here by my side."

"But will your mother be happy if you leave home?"

"Ma really wants me to go to school. I dropped out after ninth grade because ma was sick then and I was needed to help take care of the inn." Those were feelings Serena understood well.

"Mmm…I will get you into the school, I promise." Serena said and he hugged her spontaneously that Serena was taken aback.

"Thank you." he whispered gratefully.

They arrived at the plaza a little after four and found it pack with people. Cameras were going off everywhere and fan girls screams of excitement ripped though the air. Serena cursed their stupid loud lungs to the pits of hell as her ears rung. There was no way they could get to the center where Seiya apparently was.

"How do we get in through this mass?" Serena asked, seeing the impossible feat before them.

"Leave that to me." Josh winked at her and Serena raised her brow. Taking a hold of her hand he dragged her along and tapped the girls nearest to him. The girl turned around with a sour look which was immediately replaced with admiration.

"Please beautiful, will you let us in?" Josh said, turning on the charms to hundred degrees with his killer sweet smile. The girl nodded her head with hearts in her eyes. Serena gagged, realizing how unfaithful these fans were. They flocked to anyone who looked good. If she entered the world of modeling, these are the kind of people she would have going nuts over her but as soon as someone else came along, she would loose her supports. The entertainment world was this kind of world, where you constantly have to be new, do different things if you wanted a longer lasting career. Was all that worth it?

Josh continued to bash his lashes through the girls, avoiding routes with guys but Serena got separated from him in the middle. Stuck in between the mobs unable to move, Serena was at a loss for what to do.

"Thank you everyone for coming out here to support me. I hope to see all of your again, but for now I bid you farewell." There was a loud groaning of disapproval from the fans and Serena noticed that if she didn't get to him then, she would loose her chance. Not caring who got hurt, she bushed her way through the crowd, throwing people away from her and swinging on heads and shoulders. One of the people she was holding on to suddenly moved and she plummeted to the floor right in front of seiya. Everything went quiet.

"Are you alright?" Seiya's gentle voice reached her ears and she was so embarrassed at her landed that she did not take his offered hand. She stood up, still looking down and dusted her self.

"Fine way to treat people important to you."

"Pardon?" Serena looked up and he gasped, his eyes growing wide.

"You could have at least called me and explain the circumstances instead of cutting all communication! Do you know how worried I was!? Only later to find that you ditched me to get married and now you're on the course of a divorce!? Just what the hell is going on?" she yelled. She hadn't meant to but all the frustration she had felt suddenly burst forward and she forgot she was in public. Seiya seemed to recover from his shock.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Serena was surprised.

"Have we met before?" Now Serena was ticked off. She knew he remembered her, but why he was acting as if she was a stranger she didn't know and was sick of it.

"Just what the hell do you mean have we met before!? It's me Serena! The girl you ditched without so much as goodbye!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about." Was this for real? He would deny her in front of all these people? Unwanted tears mounted in Serena's as as she fisted her hand, trying to control her hurt and rage.

"Seiya please." she whimpered. She looked at herself then, realizing just how bad she looked. Why wouldn't he deny a girl who looked like a beggar? Especially when it could tarnish his reputation. Now she regretted her stubbornness in refusing to dress as a decent girl. She had come with conceited thoughts that he needed her, but he had never needed her. It was her who needed him, needed to know he had loved her and that it had not just all been a dream. She was the one who couldn't let go of him. What a fool she had been. Darien had given her his heart, something so pure and honest and she had trampled over his feelings to come chase after a celebrity who was too embarrass with how she dressed. Darien hadn't minded, he had fallen in love with her as she was but he had put his feelings aside because of pride, because she was vain and didn't want to believe anyone could turn her down, celebrity or not. What good was seeing Seiya going to do? Would it change the pass? Would he come running back to her? Could she live with a man who so easily abandoned her even if he had done so to protect her? Seiya and Darien, whom had her heart beat? Were her feelings for Seiya real or just feelings of admiration for a man who had saved her family? Standing before him right now, she realized that Seiya was someone she didn't know personally. She had showed him who she was but thinking back, he had barely open up about himself to her. He had never once told her he loved her. He had always said she was beautiful and destined for grate things and he wanted someone like her to be by his side. Had Seiya ever truly loved her?

"Sir is anything wrong?" Several bodyguards came forward, ready to drag Serena away. The fans began to shoo her away and Seiya stood there doing nothing. What had she come there for? What had she been hoping for? How self centered she had been to think a celebrity with the world at his beck and call could need someone as pathetic as her? For the first time, she realized how stupid and egotistical she really was. She walked over people as if she was better than them, scoffing at the girls in the school for being ditsy, but they were honest. She couldn't be honest with herself let alone anyone. She had no right to look down on them, the fans who switched their attention to the newest sensation; it was them who had every right to look down on her. She was the bad person and she realized that now, now when it was all too late.

"Please mam, if you don't walk away I will have my bodyguards throw you away." Seiya said and Serena looked down, defeated.

"Good riddance."

"Some people these days."

"Anything to get a celebrity."

"What a fool." And so on the fans talked.

She grew angry with their words. She hadn't wanted to be with seiya because of his fame!

_Yes you did!_ Her mind contradicted her.

No!

_How long will you keep lying to yourself? You wanted his attention so that you could use it to you advantage and become a model. You never really loved him._

That's a lie!

_But you love Darien, but because you think loving Darien means giving up on your dream you foolishly held on to Seiya. Because Darien couldn't give you the boost and sudden popularity Seiya could give, you threw him away. You discard people as if they are trash when they aren't able to fit in your perfect future_

That's not true!

_You're pathetic! Grow up! Father will cry if he had been alive to see the person you've turned out to be._

That's not true! I loved Seiya!

_Maybe but can you say with certainty you loved him anywhere close to how you love Darien? Can you honestly say you didn't purposely ignore Darien because he couldn't provide you with the fame you want? You dress the way you do to get attention because everyone can dress pretty but no one purposely tries to look hipless. You love attention so much that you are willing to use anyone to get to the center of attention. Darien deserves better than you! So does Seiya!_

She could no longer argue against her conscience, it was the truth. The dark secrets she had tried to bury. She was vain and selfish, stupid and hopless but she was not a liar. She looked up at seiya with fire in her eyes.

"I am vain, selfish, stupid and hopeless but I am not a liar! I was your girlfriend, you asked me to be by your side forever! Have you forgotten all that because your fans are here?!"

"Mam I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Answer me seiya!"

Two of the body guards grabbed her on both hand and begun dragging her away. She twisted and turned and kicked one of the guards in the balls. He let go of her and her thrashing became wilder. Giving her the moment to free her self from the grip of the other bodyguard. Without pausing, she ran to seiya, locked here hands around his neck and kissed him with a fury and a passion unlike any other. The fans were outraged and they began throwing threatening words at Serena but she didn't care. This might be her last moment with him and she wanted the best of it. She was selfish and she would take to the very end of it.

Finally she pulled back, catching her breath.

"If being easily forgotten all I meant to you, then I'm glad things ended between us. Good luck, the next you will see me will be on the big screen." Serena said and began walking away.

The fiery look in her eyes dared any of the fans to lay a hand on her but instead, a way was parted in between them and they watch has she walked on. Some were impressed, others upset, others jealous and the rest just plain in shock.

From behind, Serena was grabbed and pressed against and hard chest. Seiya's mouth was on hers in seconds. His lips pressed sternly on hers as his tongue intruded in her mouth as if he was a man dying of thirst and she was the water of life. They prolonged their time to take in air until it became unbearable. He removed his lips off of hers and put his chin on her head as they both breathed heavily. Jaws of fans went slack, people watching the display life forgot everything they were doing and stood stuck in shock.

"Serena." He breathed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to protect you!"

"Stupid, I know."

****************************************************************************************************

Sitting in Seiya's living room in his private condo, Serena flipped through the channels but it seems every channel was more interested in retelling that moronic scene she had cause at the plaza. After the kiss, Serena had gotten Josh's number and promised to call him and inside Seiya's car she went and drove to his condo with him. Reporters were gathered in front of the building, waiting for Seiya or Serena to walk out and give more details of their display earlier. Serena was extremely embarrassed. She turned off the TV and went to peak outside at the window. The mass that had packed there scared her.

"It's alright. The will go away eventually." Seiya said entering the living room .Serena looked up at him and raised a brow.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Hmph!" Seiya sighed, he'd been apologizing every since they got into the car but she would not forgive him. He was at a lost of what to do. He sat down on the couch and just stared at Serena whose back was to him. He was amazed at her courage, not only had she dared to at a time like this, she had boldly declared herself as Seiya's ex-girl dressed like that! Wasn't she aiming to be a model? If she had come dressed beautifully, it would have been the start of her career! She walked away from the window and back to the couch. Silence fell, neither of them not knowing what to say.

"This place is beautiful." And it was, richly furnished with lots of space.

"Oh yeah, thank you."

"Where is Fiore?"

"Probably at my parents' house right now." Sieya said, picking up a magazine and flipping through.

The silence returned but only lasted a little while. Serena wanted answers.

"Mind telling me everything now?" She asked and Seiya sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it but this was Serena and she deserved to know what happened.

"Where should I start? Even when we were dating, my parents arranged a marriage between me and the princess and of course I refused it. The rest is what's on the news. I was tricked into thinking she was carrying my child and wanting to do the right thing I married her. I couldn't call you mostly because I didn't want people to trace the call so I changed my number so you wouldn't be able to call me. But the truth was that I was frightened of your anger. How could I tell you I impregnated another girl even though I was with you? In the end I figured you will see the news and understand."

"How could I understand!?"

"I'm sorry." Serena, sighed, it wasn't even worth it getting angry over something that could not be undo.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Well the divorce will finally be finalized on Wednesday and I will be a free man again!" Serena looked at him long and hard.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked softly.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure divorce is the only option you have? Are you divorcing her because she tricked you or are you divorcing her because you don't love her and was only with her because of the child which you thought was yours?" she asked slowly, hoping to sink the words in his head.

"he later I should think." He answered.

"Then think hard Seiya for whatever damage you do now cannot be repaired." Serena up and left for the room Seiya had given to her. Seiya had sent people to pick up her clothing from the inn. In the Jacuzzi, she relaxed her back and thought. When Seiya had said he was a free man again, a flash of pain had crossed his features, it was more than enough for Serena to realize that the guy had fallen in love with his soon to be ex – wife. But Serena was concern about another issue. Why wasn't she all for the divorce? Wouldn't Seiya come back to her? She sighed. A women's heart is very frivolous! She decided.

That evening as she prepared to sleep, Seiya entered her bedroom. Serena watched him as he came and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you forgive me?" she smiled at him.

"Of course. Come, sleep." She said, patting the side of her bed. He removed his sandals and went to the other side of the bed and together they slept peacefully that night. (And I mean they just slept :P)

************

The days following were more hectic than Serena wanted it to be. The next day, the plan was put in use. Serena dressed in normal clothes which shocked the nation when it was discovered that this was the same girl that had come up to Seiya and kissed him. They talked to the media about their relationship before, setting it straight that they were just friends now.

Seiya was happy to be able to talk to Serena again, he took her to shopping, fancy restaurants and evening dates where they danced and caught up on old times.

On Tuesday, they took his private jet to the palace, there was one more thing that Seiya needed to do. Thanks to Serena, he had realized what was most important to him. At the palace, they were received with open arms and when they asked where the princess was, they learned that the princess had still not come out of her room.

"Go to her!" Serena ordered and without a single protest, Seiya was led to the princess's room.

Serena waited for near an hour. She was nervous, what was happening? Were they talking things out? Were they getting back together? Seiya finally came back out and he hugged Serena and she knew everything was alright. The nest day would be the most difficult, heartbreaking and yet hopeful day for all of them. It would be the ending of the old and the beginning of the new.

****************************************************************************************************

Princess Kakyuu sat in court crying. She had come to court because Seiya had said he would be with her. She had thought he was going to drop the divorce but at the court, despite reasoning are arguing, Seiya still wanted the divorce. She looked over at Serena whose face was impassive. The minute her eyes focused on Serena, Prince Kakyuu became afraid. She had heard about Serena from Seiya but she hadn't expected her to be so beautiful. With her there now, why would he still want to be with her? Seiya had made a mockery off of her, a mockery she rightly deserved for her stupidity.

"Mr. Seiya Light, for the last time, do you want the divorce with Princess Kakyuu?" the honorable judge asked.

"And for the last time I say I do." How ironic, that the same words, I do which bounded people together could still tear people apart.

"Very well, as of this moment, I judge Harthorn recognize the divorce of Mr. Seiya Light and Princess Kakyuu light!' he slammed his gravel. They were finally divorced. The room seemed to have just died out, everyone went quiet. Serena got up and walked to the princess. Unexpectedly, she slapped the princess. Everyone was too shocked to move or react, even Seiya.

"Thanks to you, I lost someone most dear to me." Serena said sternly and the princess lowered her head in shame.

"But…" Serena paused and Kakyuu lifted her head, everyone following her actions. "But because of you, I found someone even more dearly to me, someone more important than my life itself. I will not say I wasn't hurt all this while and that your actions are not of shame but I recognize you were not the only one at fault. Never again must you do this to anyone. If I ever hear that you have hurt him in anyway of form, I will personally remove your existence." There was a loud gasp in the audience.

"You can never love anyone more than you love Seiya, I never ever want to hear the word divorce in your life again and I want you to treat him with the same respect if not higher the respect you give to your father. Because I know, you will never live again if Seiya was to leave you." She said and stepped aside. Seiya took the place Serena was standing but he went o his knees and gathered the princess's hands in his own.

"I wanted the divorce because that marriage was a sham. Now I want to ask you a very important question. The man you loved only married you for the child he thought that was his. He did not love you and so divorced you. Now this man on his knees is a man who loves you, who wants to be with you not out of obligation but pure love. Kakyuu, will you marry me?"

The Princess's eyes grew three times it normal size, shock and surprise ripped through the cloud. Tears stuck in the princess throat that for a minute she said nothing.

Then finally she chocked out, "Yes." Seiya smiled and took the princess into his arms. The king and queen breathed in deeply, tears falling down the queen's face. Serena looked at the lovers and smiled, she felt a bit sad but she knew she had made the right decision.

Serena was with them when the news was shared on TV, many people shook their heads but Seiya became even more popular with the ladies than any other celebrity. He had recognized that we all make mistakes, even costly ones. But that was what made us humans, when we forgive is what makes us children of the mighty God. (Sorry for anyone who doesn't believe in God.)

Serena stayed a month because the wedding was scheduled for a month's time. The second wedding was even more splendid than the first and Serena was the maid of honor. They took many memorable pictures and Serena never forgot to visit Maria and Josh on weekends while she was there. She had called her friends and explained what had happened and she had called her grandmother to ask for a favor, to grant Josh a scholarship to the school. Haven learned that Maria had taken excellent care of Serena when she was lost, the favor was easily granted. Josh would go to the school at the beginning of the new term. He was so happy that he picked up Serena and swung her around. Because of Seiya and Serena's frequent visit to the inn, the inn had more customers than ever before. Seiya even sung there on three occasions, boosting the income of the inn. Maria had never been so happy.

Finally it was time for Serena to return.

In the airport, Serena stood with Seiya, Kakyuu, Josh and Maria.

"Come again lass." Maria had finally gotten around to telling Serena she was her godmother.

"Yes, please do come again. Our home will always be open to you." Kakyuu said, haven come to adore and admire Serena.

"No don't come back you trouble causer!" Seiya said and Serena pouted, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Josh…" Serena begun.

"I will see you in two months. Don't miss me that much." He responded enthusiastically.

"Righttttttttt."

"This is your last warning those boarding plane number 9, I repeat the door is about to shut in 3 minutes."

"Opps, sorry guys but I gotta go." Maria hugged her tightly.

"I will miss you lass."

"Me too ma, me too." Next she hugged Kakyuu and Josh. Then she turned hre attention to Seiya.

"You take care of her now."

"Wouldn't dream otherwise."

"And take care of yourself."

"I will. Oh and Serena, whenever you are ready to begin your modeling work, just let me know and I will help anyway I can." Serena smiled.

"Thank you but I no longer want to be a model."

"What?!" they all screamed.

"Having come here, I've realized something. I like to look beautiful but more than anything, I love making others beautiful. I will become a beautician."

"Well then, if you want to work as beautician for celebrities, just let me know." Seiya said.

"I already have a model in mind. She is blond and fun and has never modeled before but it is her dream and from scratch I will help her stand on top." Serena smiled.

"Good luck Serena."

"Thank you."

The two hugged and Serena left. Finally, the past put to rest.

****************************************************************************************************

Serena sat nervously in the living room of his apartment. Things had suddenly taken an unexpected and unwanted turn. She was a nervous wreck and she knew she deserved his scorn but it was what she didn't want.

Darien walked in with a cup of juice for her and sat down on the sofa furthest from her. the action reminded her of how rude and cruel she had been to him but she wanted the Darien that sat close to her, the Darien that laughed with and at her. This Darien, so cold and unresponsive was the same Darien she had met on her first time in the school. She had thought that Darien would never resurface again, and that he would always be warm and nice to her. What a big mistake. What had she expected, to return back to the school to find him waiting for her with open arms? No, what she had gotten was much much worse.

She had lost him completely.

********************

"Hey guys, where is Darien?" Serena asked. She had arrived home almost an hour ago and had seen everyone except Darien. They all sobered at her question and she wondered what had happened.

"Seriously guys, what's going on? Where is he?" no one knew how to answer.

"What do you care?" Jayden said, coming around the corner of the stairs and Serena realized she hadn't seen him either.

"What?"

"Aww, so you're precious Seiya left you and now you want to cry to Darien. He is not your tear collector!" Jayden snapped. Serena was taken aback; Jayden had never ever talked to her like that.

"I never said he was!" she snapped back. She hated all this quietness especially when something was obviously wrong.

"Serena, Darien isn't here." Amy stepped forward with the truth.

"What?"

"He has moved away from here." Serena was still very confused.

"What do you mean move, he will be here for college wouldn't he?"

"No." Rei said.

"Why?" no one answered.

"Why!? Didn't all of you decided to continue your college through this school elevated system?!" she yelled, she needed answers and she was going to get it.

"Oh that's right, we all agreed to it. But Darien changed his mind and is now registered at harvord University. Way to go golden locks. Just to get away from you, she left all of us behind!" The bitterness in Jayden's words hurt just as much as his words. But Serena's mind was processing the information slowly. Darien had left; he would be studying at Harvard. Because of her, because of her…

Tears bubbled up in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to." She said, the tears finally falling down her face.

"Mean or not mean, your actions do have power in this school. You think only of yourself, acting selfishly, impulsively and wounding your friends and..."

"Enough Jayden! Enough." Zane silence Jayden's rambling. With a growl at his throat, Jayden turned around and walked away. Jayden may have been the first to approve of Serena but in no way did it undermine his loyalty and love to Darien. He was still Darien's best mate and no girl would ever receive any kindness from him if she draws a wedge between them.

"Serena." Zane said and she looked at him blankly, every feeling in her gone away.

"Here." He handed her an envelope. Opening it was a ticket, a one way ticket to Boston, Massachusetts.

"You are the only one who can bring him back here."

With that said, she took a plane again and arrived in Boston. Then toke a taxi and arrived at the apartment complex Darien was staying at. When she had knocked at his door, he had not been there so she waited until he came open her quite surprise. But that surprise quickly turned into cold suspicion but Serena was happy that he had decided to here her out.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"What, can't I come and see a friend?" she asked indignantly, hoping a bit of sarcasm and anger might restore her mind for as it was at the moment, everything thought and planning had scattered.

"Well you've seen me and the day is over so please leave." He said, looking through a magazine.

"Darien…" he did not respond.

"I know I've wronged you, and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm still begging you to listen to me." he still did not reply.

"Darien, circumstances between me and Seiya were complicated. I was ready to move on when I thought he had abandoned me, but I was not ready to deal with knowing he had not abandoned me of his own free will." she said closing her eyes and so missed the sad expression Darien threw her way.

"The news about his him being tricked into marriage caught me off guard and messed with my head. But when I saw how tired he looked on the TV, I had a funny feeling he needed me before he made a stupid mistake. I went there with no idea what to expect but what I got finally solved all problems. True I love Seiya but it's not that romantic kind of love yet I do not know how to identify it. He is extremely important to me and I wanted to confirm if my feelings were that of romantic feelings or not. When I went there, I realized that maybe it hadn't been so much as love that had bonded me so tightly to him but admiration. He had come along and rescued my family for me when all hoped seemed lost. Having never been in love before, I misunderstood the feelings of love and admiration. When I realized this, it was easy to let go and finally be free from the chains which bounded me to my past and finally set me free. Yet I could have deal with this matter in a way that would not have hurt you. For that I am so sorry and so wrong. Please forgive me. Everyone back in school miss you very much, please, they want you to come back."

Darien remained quiet for a long time. But he finally shifted and looked straight at Serena.

"And you, do you want me to come back?"

"Yes." She responded.

"Why?" the question threw her off guard but she had a respond ready, the truest truth of her heart.

"Because I love you, I really do."

"I don't believe you."

"What do you want me to do or say that you will believe?" he just stared at her.

"One semester. I give you one full semester, if by the end of the semester your so call love for me still exists then I will believe you." Serena sighed.

"Very well, so then will you return?"

"No." her head came up sharply.

"My grandparents originally wanted me to come to school here but because of person reasons I declined. But after coming here this past three weeks and understanding everything about how the school system is and what to expect, I have decided here is where I need to be. Tell that to those who care to know." Darien said. Tears stung at Serena's eyes. She had no reason to complain, she ha d caused this problem and she must deal with the consequences.

"Very well. Would you mind if I rest? My plane leaves early tomorrow morning."

"Send room to your left."

"Thank you." in the room; she finally let the tears fall. You reap what you sow.

But she would wait the semester out, it was just three months. She had waited almost a year for Seiya, for Darien she could wait years. If not him then no one else would do can do.

Then next day, Darien saw her off. And while he had lied about not believing her when she said she loved him, in truth his heart had celebrated. He began chewing himself out for that long span of time he had given her, but if he was going to be with her, he needed proof beyond doubt that Seiya would no longer be a complication.

****************************************************************************************************

The waiting was driving Serena up the walls.

Seconds became minutes

Minutes became hours

Hours became months

Month's to even more months

And finally a year and still Darien did not contact Serena and when she tried, he would not pick up.

She finally decided to give up; obviously he had given up on her long ago.

She was sitting in her room. Reading through proposals when a knock came at her door.

"Who is it?"

"it's meeee!" Mina's chipper voice said from the other side.

"Come in." the door opened and Mina waltz through.

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow a pencil?" she asked and Serena handed her one.

"Thanks, bye." She was gone with the wind. Then suddenly something occurred to Serena, Mina had a dresser filled with pens and pencil, why would she need one from her?

"That girl is one strange cookie."

"I completely agree." Her head snapped up and her jaws dropped, sitting on her bed and reading her magazine was Darien. When, how, why where, what, all the W's went through her mind, unable to formulate a thought.

He put the magazine down and looked up at her.

"You might want to close your mouth or flies will go in there." He said and got up. He walked to stand in front of her but she seemed immobile.

"Hello?" he waved his hand over her face. She licked her suddenly dry lips.

"What…"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Well let see. Because of he random classes I took, I was told the only way to keep my credits was to be at Harvard for at least two years. I didn't want that so I work like a horse and did two years worth of work in a full year." He said and Serena just stared at him

He sighed. "Serena, I wanted to call you but I couldn't. if I had heard your voice, I would have given up the plan to do everything in one year and I would have come here on holidays. But that's not what I want; I want to be by your side without ever having to leave. Have I totally lost my place or is there anymore room for me?" he asked and tears trailed down her checks.

"You idiot." She said, covering her eyes.

"I know I am." He said, feeling sad with her crying. He knew she must have worried a lot; he had worried more than anything, constantly getting updates on her from their friends. It killed him to stay away but he knew it would have hurt more to see her in between holidays and had to leave again. Worse of all was hearing news about her and some boy name josh and how close they were in the school. He had gotten a picture of Josh and his heart had dropped. He was a good looking fellow, which had scared him more than anything. He took her head in his hands and cradled it.

"Serena, do you still love me?" he asked. She didn't answer for a minute.

"Stupid, who else could I love?" he smiled and leaned down, his lips softly touching hers.

"Serena?"

"Thank you for waiting for me."

"Always." No more words were needed as the couple hugged and kissed.

Snickers from behind the door interrupted the couples rapture and with a devilish twinkle in both tier eyes, they each grabbed a pillow and tiptoed to the door. Darien yanked the door open and Serena smacked the nearest eavesdropper with her pillow. When the pillow feel away, Serna gulped as Amara's face was revealed. The taller girl picked up the fallen pillow and the pillow fight was on.

The rest of the night was spent in pillow fighting, movie watching and being late for school the next day and sleeping in class which ended all of them at detention hall. But even so, they were happy, they were together and best of all, they were in love.

What more could they ask for, and though Zane and Amy were still a little shy around each other, it was came as no shock when Amy kissed Zane one night when she was drank. Ok so there might have been some shock but that kiss was certainly not their last.

The real shocker was when Jayden declared to the whole school he was madly in love with Rei and had kissed her spontaneously. Serena prayed for his soul just incase Rei got her hands on him.

Both Josh and Lita's love for cooking hocked the two up. Rita and Andrew admitted to having been dating in secret. When Yaten decided to visit Serena and see for himself the girl his cousin, Seiya, had loved, he became Mina's love target and after being stalked and bothered to no end, he gave into her.

Molly Finally got the guts to apologize to Melvin who admitted that he had forgiven her long ago and that when he heard she did all that because she loved him, she had always thought of her.

With everybody in love, Jayden running for his life and Amy adopting the title of kissing monster when drunk, how could life not be a ball of fun?

And all this happened under the roof of a school. With new rumors that if you attend Silver Crescent Academy you will find your true love, the school had to expand it grounds to welcome all those romantic at heart.

Inside the grounds of one school, people did not only learn math, science, English and other boring subjects, they learned love, laughter and life.

Though Darien was not happy. The more people who came to the school, the more rivals he had and the more appealing the thought of kidnapping Serena and running way with her became. But seeing how happy she was, he grinned and bore it, waiting for the day he could put the stone on her hand and laugh at his rivals and finally declare,

"She is mine once and for all!"

**********************************************************************************************************************

THANK YOU TO **EVERYONE** WHO HAS REVIEWED, ADDED THIS STORY ON HIS OR HER FAVORITE LIST AND BEEN WITH ME THROUGH OUT THE ENTIRE PLOT

It's always sad for a story to come to an end but man thsi story taxed me out out! xD

Anyway one again i thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I might write one chapter for all couples in the story but that is a job for the future. Right now i have to focus on my other unfinished stories. Hopefully WHAT IS DONE IN THE DARK will also come to a close soon so i can focus more on BOOK 2 OF WHERE DO I BELONG.

I am also working on other projects, hopefully once i have firm grasp at it, i will post them. Until then, please continue to read my other stories and guide me to conclusion of every story. like i said from the very beginning, i don't want to be one of those authors who don't finish their stories or takes years to finish but with your reviews and encouragement, i know i will always find the strength to write even when i want to be lazy.

**ARTISTIA:** AS PROMISED, I HAVE DELIEVERED IN TWO CHAPTERS^^


End file.
